Lake of Dreams
by Carpentersfan2010
Summary: When Elliot Stabler is caught cheating with another man and divorces his wife Kathy... He and Detective Chester Lake start living together. Rated M for Mature themes and possible NC-17 sexual content as the story progresses... (this is a M/M slash story between Elliot Stabler and Chester Lake) be warned.
1. New Beginnings

Elliot Stabler sat in the small family court room, to his right at was his lawyer and a few feet away was another table where his soon to be ex-wife sat with her own legal representative. The divorce had been clean for the most part neither party was seeking spousal support from the other. The only sticking point had been the issue of the children. Kathy had naturally gone for joint custody with primary residence for the children to live with her. While Elliot could see the wisdom in that; he still didn't like it, and like the majority of divorced fathers he'd only see his children every other weekend and for a few weeks in the summer.

In the end it was really out of his control as the judge would make the final decision regarding the children and as expected Kathy was awarded custody with the terms her lawyer asked for along with eight-hundred and fifty dollars a month in child support that was the part that really griped Elliot's cookies. He'd always told Kathy that he'd be there for her and the kids when it came to money. However the judge wanted to make sure that he lived up to his responsibilities and even added. "I will expect that you will write the first cheque to your ex-wife before you leave this court room today, Mr. Stabler. The decree for divorce is granted and will come into full effect after the standard ninety day waiting period. We are adjourned." With a bang of his gavel the judge got up from his chair, and left the room. Soon the two lawyers also were gone leaving just the now newly divorced couple behind. Elliot reached inside his jacket and pulled out his wallet and opened it to his check book and started to fill out the first of many cheques to his wife in the amount of $850.00 then tore it free from the book and held it out between his fingers. "The first of many..." he said ruefully.

"Thank you Elliot," Kathy said reaching for the check knowing their children weren't going to be too pleased with this turn of events, however for the sake of her own sanity this divorce was needed.

"Try not to spend it all in one place." He said without humor as he got up and reached for his overcoat. It had been raining off and on the entire day. He did favor his ex-wife with a smile as he held the door to the courtroom open for her. "Still ever the gentleman." It was true, Elliot would do the same for any woman it was just common curtsy. "I am sure that you will want to have a big old bonfire and burn the bed and mattress once you get home." It was the first actual snide comment he'd leveled at Kathy since the beginning of this ordeal. He knew that it was him that she blamed for their marriage crashing and burning, and he did agree with her up to a point. When she'd found out about his affair with Chester Lake he'd never expected Kathy to turn into the vindictive bitch she'd become over the past eight months. "So have you started dating yet? You're free to look for a younger model now."

Kathy looked to her ex-husband then simply walked out of the room without a word. She would not dignify his childish behavior with a comment. Getting into her car and slamming the door shut to leave.

Elliot walked down the street a few feet. His own car was parked three cars behind Kathy's when he stepped up to the driver's side he saw something was taped to the window. From the side of it he realized that it was a cassette tape case, prying it off the window, he unlocked the door and deactivated the alarm as he sat down behind the steering wind. Flipping the small box over in his hand he opened and took out the tape. Scrawled on one side of it in Kathy's distinctive hand writing were the words "Play me!" After pulling out in to traffic his curiosity got the better of him and he slipped the tape in to the player and turned up the volume. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing but leave it to Kathy to get the last laugh and turn the screws to make him squirm.

"You think that I can't live  
Without your love, you'll see  
You think I can't go on another day

You think I have nothing  
Without you by my side  
You'll see, somehow, someway

You think that I can't  
Never laugh again, you'll see  
You think that you've  
Destroyed my faith in love

You think after all you've done  
I'll never find my way back home  
You'll see, somehow, someday

All by myself  
I don't need anyone at all  
I know I'll survive  
I know I'll stay alive

All on my own  
I don't need anyone this time  
It will be mine  
No one can take it from me  
You'll see

You think that you are strong  
But you are weak, you'll see  
It takes more strength to cry  
Admit defeat

I have truth on my side  
You only have deceit  
You'll see, somehow, someday

All by myself  
I don't need anyone at all  
I know I'll survive  
I know I'll stay alive

I'll stand on my own  
I won't need anyone this time  
It will be mine  
No one can take it from me  
You'll see

You'll see  
You'll see  
You'll see"

It must have taken Kathy a few hours to look for just the right song to really get under his skin, and she'd done just that. "You'll See" By Madonna had to be the anthem for every jilted wife in existence.

Elliot listened to the full song and when he realized that the tape was a continuous loop of "You'll See" he let out a snarl and hit the eject button. After putting down his window he flung it out of the car as he drove over the Hudson River Bridge and into the water below. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his nerves before he arrived at his So-Ho apartment. He'd refused to take his anger home with him. Not when he had his current love interest waiting for him. Chester Lake and Elliot Stabler had had an instant attraction to each other when they'd met only four months ago. Within a few weeks of Lake's being assigned to the SVU squad it was clear to the others that the two men were "seeing" each other, however, everyone including Olivia Benson had kept mum about it. That was until one late one night Benson had come back to the office to pick up some files she'd left behind and had heard the sounds of grunting and groaning coming from the "crib", a room off the main squad room that was used by cops when they'd been working for too long and needed to catch a few hours' sleep. What she'd saw when she peaked through the small window on the door had made her stomach drop to her knees! There on one of the beds was her partner and Chester Lake right in the middle of screwing each other silly. Chester was on all fours with Elliot behind him, hands gripping his waist as they copulated. Without thinking Olivia Benson had taken out her cell-phone and snapped a number of pictures and then quietly left before she was noticed.

Those pictures found their way to Kathy Stabler's personal e-mail address under the title. "For Your EYES Only!" Olivia didn't use her own email account she'd simply signed it. "A. Friend"...

When Kathy had confronted her husband with them when he got out of bed it had led to one of the worst arguments two had ever had and Elliot had packed a bag and had left the house. Thankfully the children had been in school while this happened so they didn't witness any of it.

"Kathy I don't know what to tell you!" Elliot stated, blushing deeply as he viewed the pictures on his wife's laptop screen. "It just happened!"

"I can see that… everyone can see that!" Kathy yelled fighting back tears at her husband's betrayal. Another woman she could have handled, but how could she compete with another man?

"What do you want me to say?" He got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and threw his arms wide. "It was just sex..." Of course that was another lie, the pictures showed that it had been more than that. The way the two men had clung to each other after they'd finished it made it clear this had not been the first time they'd screwed around. "What more can I say or do?"

"You could tell me the truth rather than lie about it. There's no way you can prove to me that it was just sex look at the pictures it's obvious! Screwing around with another woman is one thing I could compete with that, but how can I compete with another man I don't' have the same parts!?" She yelled.

"Every now and then a guy likes a good stiff dick..." As soon as the words where out of his mouth he wished he hadn't said them. Suddenly he found himself ducking when Kathy threw her coffee mug directly at his head, it smashed against the wall behind him. "Jesus Christ!" He turned to glare at her. "Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it?" He felt like a man that had had his pants pulled down in the middle of the street for everyone to see. He'd never been more ashamed in his life, but it wasn't due to the fact that he'd had sex with another man. It was because somehow, some way Kathy had been informed about it.

"I want a divorce! I want you out of my home and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you Elliot Stabler!" She yelled throwing the crystal heart he'd given to her for their anniversary just last month.

He wasn't really surprised at Kathy's demand for a divorce. Biting his lip he nodded. "I think that would be for the best. I will be gone within the hour." He started to walk towards the stairs leading to the upper floor of the house. Once again he had to duck when another object went flying through the air. From the broken shards of blue and red glass he realized it was their "First Christmas Together" ornament that they'd had spent a small fortune on; it had been commissioned from Tiffany's. Once he'd packed what he'd need for the next few days he cautiously came back down the stairs and found Kathy sitting at the dining room table. A lit Virginia Slim cigarette between her fingers. He watched her take a long haul on it and exhale angrily as she continued to flip through the file of pictures on her computer, a glass of what looked like ice water near her other hand, when Kathy sipped at it and grimaced, he realized it was not water but vodka in the glass. "You really shouldn't torture yourself looking at those pictures over and over again."

"Those things will kill you..." He man said as he moved towards the front door. "I know that the water heater is on the fritz. I left a blank cheque upstairs on the dresser for you. I will be staying at the Ritz Carlton until I can find an apartment to move into..." He pulled the door open. Once I have a place of my own I will send for my other things." With that Elliot pulled the door closed and walked to his car and got in drove away…

All of that played in his mind as he parked his car in the underground parking garage of his apartment building and rode the elevator up to the seventeenth floor it was a short walk to apartment 1701. Putting the keys into the lock he opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm home!"

Chester appeared in just a towel, having taken a shower while Elliot was out. "Welcome back." He winked.

Stabler grinned as he threw his key ring on to the kitchen counter. "Three more months and I am a free man. The judge granted the divorce today. He did however make sure that I didn't try to go back on my responsibilities as father by slapping me with an eight hundred and fifty dollar a month child support payment. It bothers me knowing that a New York City Family Judge sees me as nothing but a "dead beat dad"." Elliot moved to retrieve a bottle of beer from the fridge and opened it. Walking to the living room he flopped down on the couch. "I never once told Kathy that I'd wouldn't be there for her or our children." It was clear from how the older man was acting that he was licking his wounds and feeling sorry for himself.

Chester didn't say anything at first. "Man can you really blame her?" He asked Elliot honestly. Granted he knew for a fact that Elliot would always be there for his family, but a wife who loves as deeply as Kathy would have doubts at the way her marriage had ended.

"Either way I am just glad it's over and I can finally get back to doing my job." It was only then that Elliot realized that he was still wearing his wedding band on his left ring finger. With a grunt of effort he managed to take it off to reveal the tan line on his finger, due to it being the middle of July. "Won't be needing this anymore." He looked at the dented and dull yellow gold band that had been part of his body for the past eighteen years. "Bet it wouldn't even get more than a hundred dollars at a pawn store."

"Why would you want to?" Chester asked arching one brow at his lover.

"It's just a reminder of a painful year of my life. When everything imploded." When he saw the sudden hurt look that came to the Native American's he started to back pedal. "I didn't say that I regret what has happened between us. You know I love you Chess." The older man put his beer bottle down on the end table, deliberately not using one of the coasters. Knowing how much of a pet peeve it had been of Kathy's. She had spent years trying to break him of that habit. Reaching out with his hand he cupped the younger man's cheek in his palm. "God I love your eyes. I could spend a lifetime diving into them among other parts of your body." Stabler moved in and suddenly the two men were kissing and grinding against each other. Braking away he looked down at the younger man. "I need a shower." and got up walking towards the master bedroom and the on suite bath room. "How do you feel about ordering Chinese food for dinner tonight?" Stabler started the water in the shower making it as hot as he could stand it before starting to undress. "And get a double order of moo shoo pancakes. I am not fighting with you over the last one like we did the last time."

"Right." Chess said getting on that order.

Elliot stood in the shower propped on his hand as the hot water ran over his naked body. His head bowed between his arms his eyes closed. He was just about to tilt his face into the water when he felt a smile creep on to his face. He'd left the both the bedroom door open and the bathroom as well, just in case Chester called out to ask him something. Instead what he heard was music. ABBA's "Dancing Queen" of all things. Chester had to have the volume up rather high for him to be able hear it clearly in the shower and he found himself swaying to the song as he continued to wash his body and then shampoo his hair. When he finally emerged from the bathroom he'd slipped on his robe and tied it shut. "I keep forgetting that you're a child of the Seventies."

Chester smirked dancing slightly to the music. "I figured a little upbeat tune would help." He smirked.

Elliot moved so that he could pull the towel from his lover's hips and let it slip to the living room floor and then continued to watch Lake dance for a few seconds more. "You're a dirty boy you know that?" Stabler gave the 35-year-old's firm ass a playful open handed swat with his hand. "Someone I know, needs a good spanking. Dancing around the apartment with the windows not covered at night time for the whole world to see."

"And you love every second of it." Lake smirked.

The 46-year-old man found that part of his body that defined him as male responding to the show that his boyfriend was giving him. He was glad that he still had his robe on so his arousal remained hidden for the time being. "Dancing Queen started to fade out and the ballad "All Time High" by Rita Coolidge started. Elliot arched an eyebrow and then closed the few step to close the gap between himself and Chester and took him in his arms so they could sway to the music together. The song had become the anthem of the relationship that the two men shared. Elliot had just allowed Chester to slip his robe off his shoulders and bare his chest when there the door buzzer sounded. "Wow... Ming Palace is really quick tonight." He grinned. Turning down the music Elliot walked down hallway so he could press the answer button, expecting to hear the voice of a delivery driver. Instead when he answered with "Come up to the seventeenth floor, apartment 1701." He was surprised to be answered by his eldest daughter Kathleen.

Chester disappeared to get dressed. Kathleen knocked on the door as she came up to apartment 1701.

Elliot slipped his robe back up on to his shoulders and tied it closed with the belt around his hips before moving to open the door as he looked at his watch. It was almost twenty after ten. "Kathleen... What are you doing here so late at night?" He asked as he held the door open and let his daughter into the apartment. "Does your mother know you've left the house?" It bothered him that his seventeen-year-old had made the trip into the city on her own at this hour of the night. The music was still playing softly and he found himself actually blushing when Janet Jackson's "All for You" started playing. Reaching for the remote he hit the "off" button.

"Where is he? Is he here?" She demanded wanting to meet the man who'd destroyed her family she glared at her father...

Elliot narrowed his eyes not caring for the tone of his daughter's voice. "If you mean Detective Chester Lake, decorated NYPD officer and the person your father happens to care a great deal for... Yes." His tone conveyed that he was still her father and he expected some respect from her. "You've known that I have been seeing Chester for the past three months. Why did you, just now, come into the city to meet him?"

"I've known you've been lying to me and hurting mom and that he ripped our family apart and you still think you deserve my respect that just because he's a respected cop means anything to me for what he's done!?" She demanded of him tears in her eyes raising the empty bottle of pills. "Do you think anything you say or do now will make me forgive you?" She yelled having taken the bottle not too long ago.

When the pill bottle slipped from his daughters hand and she sank onto the couch. His training as a police officer took over. While his first thought was to move to try keep Kathleen awake he instead reached for the nearby phone and dialed 9-1-1. Once he had an operator on the other end of the phone he barked out his badge number and identified who he was and that he needed an ambulance at his address for accidental overdose and told the operator who the victim was, but he was horrified to find out that the pills that Kathleen had taken where Oxycontin. Reaching to put his fingers to her throat he felt for a pulse and dropped the phone so he could none to gently move his daughter to the carpeted floor of the living room. "Chester!" he called out frantically as he used tore open the light blouse his daughter was wearing and started chest compression's.

Chester was by his side in a second. "What the hell happened?" Lake demanded looking down at his lover and lover's daughter...

"She came in... Was yelling about how I'd ruined the family and then she just collapsed. The bottle says there where thirty pills in it." He gave his daughter three breaths and then started another series of chest compression's. "We are going to have to work to keep her alive until the paramedic's get here." He nodded to his unconscious daughter. "Three breaths every five compression."

"Right." Lake said great feeling guiltier as he gave her 3 breaths every 5 compression's that Elliot gave her.

Thankfully Elliot had left the apartment door ajar so the paramedics had no trouble entering the apartment. When they arrived and took over working to keep Kathleen Stabler stable until she was transported to the nearest hospital ER. Elliot of course didn't care that he was still only in his robe and bare feet as he jogged beside the gurney as his daughter was taken down the hallway towards the elevator. "Call my ex-wife and tell her what is going on." He called out to his boyfriend. "I am going with Kathleen to Manhattan General." Elliot knew that Lake would of course follow him and would likely bring a change of clothing for him too after he'd informed Kathy of what had happened.


	2. Teenage Angst

The overwhelmed father came out of the bathroom that was just a few steps down the hall from where his daughter bed in the ER of Manhattan General. Chester had been standing beside Kathleen's bed unwilling to move since the doctors had successfully pumped her stomach and had stabilized her. Now they just had to wait for her to wake up. Elliot was about to push the door open to his daughters room when he saw his ex-wife coming up the corridor towards him. His face flushed with anger as she approached. Holding up the pill bottle that was clearly prescribed to Katherine Stabler. _"How the hell could you let our daughter get her hands on these?"_ He hissed.

"Clearly I didn't let her have them. I was at work. You know that new job I had to get since I'm a single mom of four children!" She growled at him pushing passed him to get to her daughter not wanting to face her ex-husband there was nothing about him that she wanted to deal with. Her hand touched her daughter's forehead.

Elliot moved to stand on the other side of the bed and took Kathleen's hand in his own; careful not to disturb or dislodge the I.V. port that was attached to the back of it with his other hand he reached out and gave Chester's hand a little squeeze, grateful for his support and sticking by him even with his ex-wife in the room now. "Here's a novel idea. Try keeping them in your purse so they are always with you?" Elliot was completely flabbergasted by this whole situation. "I know you have a brain in your head Kathy. Would it kill you to actually use it once in a while?"

"Right. Like I had any idea this was going to happen?" Kathy hissed at him.

Kathleen started to wake hearing her parents she pulled her hand from her fathers. "Momma..." She sobbed turning into her mother's arms not wanting anything to do with her father.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to get Kathleen's attention and failing Elliot put his hands on the railing of the hospital bed and gave it a none too gentle shake and fought to keep his voice calm when he spoke. "Kathleen... Look at me!"

"Go away, I don't want to see you after what you've done!" Kathleen yelled at him.

Chester reached for Elliot pulling him out of the room. "Give her time. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Tilting his head to the side he looked at Lake. "We have all been through a lot. You, me, Kathy, her brother and sisters!" He yelled loud enough for his voice to carry through the door of his daughter's hospital room. "The last thing her mother or I need is for our eldest daughter to act like a _selfish inconsiderate brat_." In the mind of Elliot Stabler the very act of suicide was by far the most selfish and unfeeling thing anyone could do. Tears of anguish shone in his eyes as he took a deep breath to try and calm down he pushed the door open to his daughter's room again so he could look at Kathy who was still cradling their daughter. "I am of the mind to give her a good hard spanking." Kathleen started to cry harder he added. "I swear that if you ever pull a stunt like this again Kathleen Rachel Stabler, you will spend a week sleeping on your stomach!"

"You will get the hell out of here instead of threatening our daughter and acting as if you or I are not at fault here. My depression is my fault that is why I have those pills. Your selfishness is your fault and the reason she took the damn pills to begin with so do us all a favor and take you and your sin and get the hell out of my daughter's room." Kathy told him coldly glaring at him coldly as if daring him to even fight her on this...

He'd said his piece and allowed the door to close. Still he didn't want to leave the hospital just yet. Walking down the corridor to the end of the hallway he looked out the windows at the night sky. Shaking his head when he felt Lake slip an arm around his waist he finally allowed the tears that had been burning in the back of his head to fall. The older man simply felt defeated and turned to hold on to the one person that he knew wasn't going to abandon him in his hour of need. "If the doctors hadn't gotten those pills out of her stomach in time... If... If she..." He couldn't finish the thought. "I would've never forgiven myself!"

Kathy held Kathleen until her daughter fell back to sleep. Tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable before moving to leave. Damn Elliot for putting all the blame on her. She would have stood by him through everything he was the one who had thrown their marriage away. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to walk down the hall towards the cafe.

"I'd avoid the coffee if were you?" Elliot said from the table that he was sitting at with Lake when he saw his ex-wife walk into the twenty-four hour cafe that was run by the hospital. Chester had managed to get Elliot to leave the ER knowing that he really needed to eat something to keep his strength up. "The donuts are passable if you want an instant sugar rush however." He continued to pick at the chocolate glazed doughnut in front of him that was on a napkin not really tasting it.

Kathy didn't respond right away. "Kathleen is resting." She said getting a cup of coffee despite Elliot's warning it wasn't bad after she'd doctored it the way she liked it. She looked to him and Detective Lake knowing that even if she asked the man wouldn't leave.

"I wish this was under better circumstances, however..." Elliot nodded to his ex-wife. "Chester my ex-wife Katherine Celine Stabler." He then turned to the man that he was currently in a relationship with. "Kathy, this is Detective Chester Lake. He had a hand in saving Kathleen's life tonight." Elliot quickly gave his ex the details of what happened at his apartment. "I was grateful that he was there to help me. I am not sure if Kathleen would have pulled through had I been on my own."

Kathy swallowed she didn't like being in debt to this man who had stolen her husband and broken up her family. "Thank you Detective. For saving my daughter's life." She said in a neutral tone so as to keep them from seeing her pain she smiled despite it as graciously as she could. had a feeling that smile would be plastered on her face a lot since Elliot was still the father of her children which meant she would no doubt see a lot of Detective Lake.

"Kathy..." He motioned for her to sit down at the table with them. "We need to have a long talk here..." he held up his hands to show that he was not going to be bitter or nasty. Once she was sitting down he continued. "Kathleen is being held on a seventy-two hour hold. Its standard procedure when anybody attempts suicide. Our daughter will be moved up to the mental health ward once a bed is made available. I wanted to you to be aware of that, just in case Kathleen begs to go home. The decision is out of our hands to make. Even I can't circumvent it with my position as a police officer."

"I already know this Elliot, you're not giving me any new information." She sighed...

"Well sometimes it bears repeating. People don't listen to what they are being told when they are highly stressed." He wrapped his half eaten donut in paper napkin from the dispenser that he'd took from the dispenser sitting in the middle of the table. He then brought his hands up to rub his face and eyes before he spoke again. "I don't want Kathleen having a private TV in her room while she's being held for observation, if that is done then she will just hide out in her room and not take part in the group sessions for all the patients on the ward, and don't you be coddling her either. If she wants to act as she did then let Kathleen have a taste of what it's like to be seen as a mentally disturbed person."

"I don't see this as mentally disturbed I see this as a cry for help. To her you've basically torn this family asunder and you blame your daughter and me for the pain you've caused her." Kathy said as calmly as she could sipping the coffee her vindictive side showing itself.

"I am not blaming her for anything." Elliot felt his neck start to flush as his anger started to get the better of him. "I know my mistakes Kathy and I am paying for them dearly!" Elliot stood up then from his chair and motioned for Detective Lake to do the same. He glanced at his watch. "It's almost one in the morning." While he'd normally stay at the hospital he knew that his daughter had no interest in seeing him at the moment. "I think its best we head home." He squatted by the beside his ex-wife's chair. "It would be best for you to head home too and try and get some sleep." He knew however that Kathy would likely camp out at Kathleen's bedside for the night. "If you do drive home, be careful."

"I'm not going home. Your mother came to stay with the children so I'm sure they will be well looked after and protected from this news until I can talk to them myself." She told him calmly her eyes cold though refusing to let him see how much he hurt her flaunting his great love affair before her like this.

"My mother... You left Dickey, Elizabeth and Maureen with my mother?" Elliot's eyes widened. "I just pray that she stays out of the liquor cabinet while she's at the house." It was a well-known fact that Bernadette Stabler liked her vodka and could drink like a fish when she felt the urge. "Since when did you and my mother become so chummy with each other anyways, if memory serves me correctly you couldn't stand her while we were married and the feeling was mutual on Mom's part too?"

"The liquor is locked in my room and mostly gone." She told him coldly she was depressed enough that she couldn't sleep she needs that alcohol to sleep..."Since you left and she's no longer afraid to visit the children without you treating her like she's crazy." Kathy told him honestly.

"Wonderful." Elliot let out a knowing snort. "Perhaps it was while you were self-medicating that our daughter got her hands on the pills that damn near killed her tonight." Shaking his head he started to walk out of the cafe. "Try to be more on the ball from now on Kathy. This was your wake up call from a higher power. Take the hint."

"You're a real bastard Elliot." She hissed at him walking towards him she decked him one. "Don't you dare accuse me of putting our daughter at risk after the hell you've put us through you bastard." She glared at him coldly. "You ever accuse me of putting my children at risk and I will make sure you never see them again." She told him coldly before flouncing out of the room heading for her

Shaking his head from the sudden hard right hook that Kathy had just thrown at him and had connected with his left cheek he looked at Chester Lake. "I almost regret teaching her how to throw a proper punch." He ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth to make sure all of his teeth were still in place. "Let's go home... I want to put this night behind me."


	3. Chopsticks and Chatting

When they returned to Elliot's condo and stepped inside the apartment on the seventeenth floor the first thing that hit both men's noses was the smell of Chinese food. Poking his head into the kitchen Elliot saw the delivery bag from Ming Palace sitting on the counter still stapled shut. "Are you hungry or should I just put this food in the fridge?"

"I'm starving." Chester admitted he couldn't help it that smell hit him square in the gut when it tickled his nose.

Rolling his eyes Stabler grinned. "I should know better than to ask a younger man if he's hungry or not." He was well aware of Chester's ability to eat like a horse and not gain a pound. Picking up the paper bag he took it to the small dining table and opened it and started to take out the cardboard containers within. Fried Rice, Hunan Style Chicken and Veggies, two containers of Moo Shoo pancakes, egg rolls and beef and broccoli, and finally sweet and sour chicken balls along with two sets of chop sticks. He was about to ask Lake to bring him a pair of plates but the younger man was thinking ahead and had already gotten them out of the cupboard along with two beers from the fridge. "Well someone's eager!"

"It's food. The only other thing I still get excited about other than sex." Chester smirked teasingly putting the plates down making sure he'd grabbed the paper ones so they wouldn't have to do dishes later.

"Yes if you had a tail it would be wagging excitedly at the moment I am sure." Stabler moved to sit down in his normal chair while Lake used a lighter to ignite the two candles on the table before sitting down himself. For a few minutes the room was filled with the sounds of cardboard boxes being opened and food dished out. "Thank you for remembering to get the Hunan Style chicken." It was a dish that Stabler ate on his own due to being so spicy. He used one of the pancakes to make was looked like a "taco" and then took a bite before diving into the fried rice with his chop sticks. "Thank you for baring with me and my ex-wife tonight too. I know you had to be uncomfortable to say the least."

"It would have been far worse if Kathleen hadn't survived." Chester said with a shrug. "Look I knew what I was getting into when you and I got involved. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty about breaking up your family. I normally wouldn't have gotten involved with you because you were married, but I did and it happened and I can't change any of it." Chester shrugged.

"I don't regret us being together either. I have never been happier in my life." Elliot continued to eat for a few moments and then sipped at his beer and put the bottle back on the table. "I love my children and I guess that I will continue to care for my ex-wife too." He picked up a piece of broccoli with his chop sticks and brought it to his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "The way we ended up together was a bit foolish, let's face it at the beginning we were pawing at each other like a couple of hormonal teenagers that couldn't help it." He winked at the younger man. "God you where incredible that first night together at your old apartment. I never dreamed that I'd ever convince you to finally move in here and live in sin after Kathy and I separated. I am just grateful for the fact that you and Dickey and Elizabeth get along so well. I know that Maureen is on the fence and not sure if she should accept that you and I are a couple, as for Kathleen after tonight I think we both know where her loyalties lie."

"Yeah but you've got to realize your children liked me before they knew we were lovers. Kathleen and I got along before that. It wasn't until your separation that she started giving me dagger looks. Hell even Dickey gives me daggers when you're not looking now..." Chester sighed...

"Well..." Elliot said as he leaned back in his chair and let out a loud but small burp. "Dickey and I have had a few talks about where you stand in my life and how it affects him. He knows that I expect him to give you a certain level of respect. When I am not here than you're in charge." Stabler chuckled then. "I think the twins have come to see you as a "step-father" of sorts. They don't really understand how our relationship damaged or hurt their mother and due to them only being eight-years-old. I think Kathy is doing her best to protect them from the details." Elliot was mildly upset to hear that his son was still giving Chester the "evil" eye when he was not around the house. "I will have another talk with my son about his attitude and it will be adjusted you have my word on that." He finished the last of the pancake on his plate and then moved on to the remaining rice before stating. "If he continues to persist with his little snubs towards you then I will just have to bare his behind and put him over my knee."

"Elliot you need to stop. Every time you talk to your children demanding they give your lover the same respect they give you or their mother makes it worse. Don't you get it? Your children do not respect you anymore because of their lives being upheaved. Your trying to force it isn't helping just makes them resent you and me more..." Chester told him with a sign... "Only Lizzy still thinks you're her hero..." He said sadly thinking it all unfortunate really since he loved all of Elliot's children.

Shaking his head the older man took a long drink from his beer bottle. "Alright for you I will do my best to be more understanding. I will give the kids some room to "wiggle" but that only goes so far. Outright disrespect will still not be tolerated, and I expect to be kept informed on this matter?"

Chester shook his head. "Anyways we have an early shift in the morning we should head to bed."

"After what happened tonight I am using one of my PR days tomorrow. I am sure that Cragen will understand." He was about to suggest that Lake do the same but that would leave the SVU squad undermanned. He got up from the table and started to pack up what was left of the food with Chester's help and put it in the fridge, after blowing out the candles on the table he followed the younger man towards the bedroom, putting his hands on his hips and then giving one of the firm cheeks that made up Lake's behind an open handed squeeze and nuzzled the nape of his neck nipping at the tender skin just above the collar of his shirt, enjoying feeling the younger man squirm in his arms. When Lake pulled away and started to get undressed he did the same. "I know that I promised you a roll in the hay yesterday morning, but given the events of tonight, I am just not in the mood." He hung his head slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't be I completely understand." Chester nodded.

That didn't stop Elliot form stripping completely naked and slipping in to bed. Since he'd moved into his own place he'd been enjoying the freedom of not wearing anything at all when he slept.

Chester stripped down as well. he use to at least wear his boxers to bed, but sleeping with Elliot he's lost what little clothing he use to keep on and sleeps nude with his lover.

Once the lights were turned off Elliot was not surprised when he felt Chester move under the covers to press his back to his own. "Sleep well." He said before yawning and tucking one arm under his pillows, Elliot's other hand grasped the younger man's hip. "Don't forget to set the alarm clock. Can't have you over sleeping."

"It's set." Chester purred as he started to fall asleep.


	4. Coffee Time With Olivia

Donald Cragen had only been too happy to grant Elliot Stabler a total of three "PR" days when he called in to the office the next morning and had explained the reason behind it. The Captain had even told him to try and spend as much time with his daughter as he could. Still he wasn't surprised when his partner showed up at his apartment around noon hour with Starbucks Coffee and two slices of banana bread. He gratefully accepted Olivia's offerings as she walked into the apartment. "You are a god!" He smiled. "I ran out of coffee beans after the first pot this morning." He took one of the pieces of banana bread out of the paper bag and bit in to it. "Before you say anything..." He held up his hands. "You want to know why I didn't call last night and tell you what was going on with Kathleen." He shook his head. "I am sorry if you heard the dispatch of an ambulance to my apartment over the radio." He sipped at his coffee. "The doctors were able to pump her stomach and get almost all of the pills out before they started to dissolve. They think maybe three or four got into her blood system."

"She's lucky, if she had waited any longer to confront you, she might not have made it." Olivia sighed shaking her head and sipping her coffee.

Elliot motioned for his partner to have a seat in the living room. "Chester dropped me off at the hospital when he drove into work this morning." He shook his head as he sat down in his reclining chair, it was the one piece of furniture that he'd demanded from the house when he'd moved into his apartment. "I have never seen Kathleen act like the way she did when I saw her sitting in the common room on the Mental Health Ward at Manhattan General. They have her on some heavy anti-depressants to keep her mood stable but when she saw me. She just started screaming."

"I can't say that I blame her." Olivia said sipping her coffee, "I mean she's what 16 her parents have been together for as long as she remembers and now suddenly they are torn apart for reasons she can't completely understand or want to for that matter." Olivia said softly.

"True..." He nodded and then let out a little grunt. "You know... I would have been happy to continue with my marriage to Kathy and kept seeing Chester on the side. We had a real "friends with benefits' thing going on." He shook his head. "I was never able to find out who took those pictures that caused everything to blow up." Sipping at his coffee again he shrugged. "It had to have been one of the cleaning staff, considering it was almost midnight when Lake and I were in the "Crib" together. Whoever it was that send those pictures... I guess I owe them a debt of gratitude for doing what I didn't have the balls to do, that being tell my wife..."

"Yeah well Next time be more careful. We still haven't figured out who took them." Olivia said sipping her coffee.

"It wasn't like it was all my fault..." Elliot's mind flash back to that night. Chester had all but pushed him in to the "crib" and had attacked the older man in his attempt to get his clothes off. "Lake made his intentions clear. I was being called to preform and he was not taking "no" for an answer." Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "What is a guy to do? When you something as good looking as that throwing themselves at you."

"Keep it in his pants if the boss had seen that you would have been out on your ass with a suspension for miss use of company property..." Olivia smirked...

"Yes Mother!" Elliot rolled his eyes and finished off his coffee.

"What you asked I told. You are too quick to drop your pants and perform when you need to be quicker to say no..." Olivia shrugged.

"I did say no.. Repeatedly." He got up to put his coffee cup in the garbage in the kitchen. "But that male part of my anatomy betrayed me. I swear it has a mind of its own." Shaking his head he changed the subject. "I really want to go back up to the hospital but am not sure if I can endure more of my daughter's hysterics. I know that sounds heartless but she's made it more than clear that he doesn't want me around her." Elliot looked at Olivia as he leaned against the archway of the kitchen. "I am her father God damn it!"

"Look at it through her eyes. How would you feel if you're father whom you trust and love was cheating on your mother with another man only to leave for that same man?" Olivia asked him gently.

"I know it's my fault..." The man threw his hands up in defeat. "I have heard it from you, Kathy, Kathleen... Hell even Chester has told me that I am this big bad monster that deserves nothing but contempt from everyone he's ever known. Might as well just go up to the nearest Leper colony and hide my face in shame." When Benson's eyes widened he added. "Better still why not just have me stoned to death! I am sure Kathy would love to be the first to throw one at me." Nobody it seemed to Elliot cared about his feelings. He would go down in history as an adulterous brute; the man that tore his family apart.

Olivia stared at him wide eyed. "Look Elliot, we all get it, Kathy, myself, Chester we all get that your hurting here and that you care very much for Chester, but for the past 17 years you've been claiming to love Kathy, your children have lived with that love coming from you for so long and now they think it's all been a lie. Some of them probably even wonder if you really loved any of them. They are hurt and angry and will eventually get over it.

"Liv... Here's a news flash for you..." He said in a small voice as he hung his head, clearly ashamed. "I have always been attracted sexually to other men." Elliot sniffed and shook his head. "I lost my virginity when to another boy when I was fifteen. Fell in love with him, we started dating... Then my father found out about what we were doing and kicked my ass all over the backyard of the house I grew up in. Kathy took pity on me... Over time I started to have feelings for her, then in our senior year of high school she got pregnant, had a miscarriage at four months but we still stayed together and got married right after we graduated." He sighed. "Kathleen was born ten months later and I had joined the police force. We were happy or at least gave the appearance that we were in public... Chester is not the first that screwed around with, but he is the first man that I found myself falling in love with and one that I was willing leave everything I know to be with..."

"I don't understand are you saying she knew you were attracted to men?" Liv asked.

"I think she had a sneaking suspicion about it." He admitted of his ex-wife. "Kathy never confronted me outright and never asked. It wasn't until she had hard evidence that she demanded a divorce."

"So why did you stay married to her if you didn't really love her? why give her four children if you prefer sex with men?" Olivia asked trying to understand which was well what Kathleen was thinking herself really.

See that is what no one seems to understand. I did love Kathy. She is the mother my children. We might have been young and foolish at the start but we did have some very good times over the past twenty years that we were a couple. She gave me four beautiful children. I do carry deep affection for her even now after the divorce. We remain united when it comes to raising the kids... However Kathy and I hadn't been you know... _Close with each other_ for close to a year before the divorce. So when Chester joined our squad... The sparks between us where almost explosive."

"I see." Liv said unsure what to think.

"What is all boils down to is this.. I am only human and we all make mistakes." Elliot stated with conviction. "Am I ashamed of what I have done? He shook his head no. "Do I wish I'd never done it... again the answer is no... We all deserve to have some happiness in life... And no matter what is said or done I will not give up my chance to drink from the trough of happiness now that it's my turn."

"I hate to tell you this, but that's pretty selfish of you. Your wife and children deserved that same happiness and You've managed to destroy it for them." She said nonchalantly.

"Spoken like a true member of the female sex." Stabler said shaking his head. "I should have known that my own partner would side with her "sisters" on this issue." Was he being snarky at the moment absolutely. "It doesn't matter what anyone might say about me or my actions. They can label me a shelfish prick and write me off as an arrogent asshole. But you know something Olivia?... I can still look at myself in the mirror and hold my head up high and that is all that really matters in this lifetime."

Olivia stood. "I am your partner, and I'm your friend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn a blind eye Elliot. You're happy that's great I hope you remain so. You almost lost your daughter because of this because she can't understand how you could go from loving her mother for the last 20 years to sleeping with one of your coworkers. I'm glad you can look yourself in the face because your family cant." She said before turning to walk away.

"Tell me something Olivia..." He called out as she walked down the hallway towards the front door his apartment to put her shoes on. "How is it that you can pass judgement on me when you've never even been married... Not to mention at a child of your own? After working with you as a partner for nine years I can honestly say that none of the potential men in your life have lasted more then what a month... six weeks tops and before you use the "I am married to my work" line which is total bullshit and you know it. Hell, you even knocked boots with Brian Cassidey before he transferred out... So I am not the only one guilty of an office romance in this room."

"I never said I wasn't guilty of it. Unlike you, I didn't have a husband and family to hurt like you do and sometimes I envy you that. I still do really because even though you don't live with them they are still yours." Liv said with a shrug not sure why he was being so vile lately.

"Doesn't matter anyways." Elliot yawned despite the caffeine in his system. "I think I am going to crash out on the sofa. Thanks again for the java and the banana bread. I will be sure to share it with Chester when he gets home."

I'll see you later then?" Liv asked shoes on not really wanting to leave but well it was necessary.

"Chess and I will have you over for dinner in the next few nights. You have got to try is pot roast." Stabler's mouth watered at the thought. "I'll make dessert. The two of us will spoil you rotten." Elliot held the door open for his partner. "Watch your back Liv." he said by way of parting.

"I'll look forward to it. You watch your back as well." She smiled getting up and taking off.


	5. Kathleen Meets James

James Michael Townsend had been on fourth floor of Manhattan General on his own seventy-two hour hold that had started four hours before the arrival of the girl he was currently watching from where he perched on the beat up old couch in the patient "common" room that also doubled as the dining area for the floor. Patients were not allowed to eat in their private rooms as a matter of regulation. Something that he thought was a complete joke. Just because the ward had a small group of "starvers" and "pukers" as he called the three girls and one boy that were on an indefinite hold until their anorexia and bulimia could be brought under control. Still when he saw the new girl arrive he was immediately smitten, but hadn't worked up the courage yet to introduce himself.

So instead he continued to watch her every movement about the "common" room and would suddenly turn away if she happened to glance in his direction, but his eyes would return once she looked away once more. James.. Or "Jimmy" as he was known to his friends had come from a broken home. His father had run out on his mother when he was just five-years-old and the only contact he had was the monthly support cheque that was delivered in the mail. For the first five years of his life he and his mother had be inseparable and she'd dotted on him. As he grew older he and his mother started to become more and more distant with each other. Then when Jimmy was fifteen and had gotten caught and convicted of first degree arson when he set a fire in the trash can of the boy's bathroom at his high school his mother had more or less cut him loose. The only time he had any contact with his mother or any of his family was when he was either in the hospital or during visitor's day when he was back at The Rockford Correctional Institution for Minors. He'd faked a massive depression to get transferred to the Hospital just to get away from "Rockford High" as the kids there called it. Biting one of his fingernail's as he continued to almost openly stare at the girl that was fast becoming the object of his affections.

Kathleen had noticed the cutest guy she's ever seen watching her so after a day of avoiding contact she decided to make her way over to him and sit on the arm of his chair.

With dirty blonde hair and green eyes, James had a strong jawline that ran in the Townsend family. He was currently seventeen years old and would be turning eighteen in a month's time. Smiling awkwardly now that the girl had make the first move he bit his lip and then finally said in a low voice that was just above a whisper but still carried a slight lyrical tilt to it. "You're obviously not a puker or starver... And you wouldn't be wearing short sleeves if you are a cutter." He tilted his head slightly as if sizing up the young woman and after a moment he said with a knowing smile. "Pill popper?"

"I took a whole bottle of Oxycodone because my father's boyfriend broke up our family." Kathleen told him in the same low voice.

"Shit!" He yelped. His raised voice caused the two nurses at the desk to raise their heads for a moment to see was the sudden raised voice was about but when the saw nothing was amiss they went back to their own conversation. "Not to sound like a total prick here, but why would you want to kill yourself over something so stupid?" James' tongue flicked out to wet his lips and he smiled. "You too good looking to let something like that drag you down." He reached up to push back a strand of Kathleen's hair that was blocking his view of her face and then rolled his eyes when one of the nurses called out from behind the desk. "James, you know better than that. No physical contact between patients."

Kathleen blushed ignoring the nurses. "I didn't want to kill myself, I knew he would get me to the hospital in time." She smiled evilly. "I wanted him to pay for the pain he's caused with a scar." She smirked.

"How very "poor little rich girl" of you." James said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Still to take all those pills like that and waste them. What a shame. They are worth twenty dollars each on the streets. You could have made a nice bundle of cash." Getting up the young man moved to look out one of the windows at the passing traffic below. It was one of his favorite things to do. "So they have you on a seventy two hour hold just be sure you won't hurt yourself again."

She smacked him for his sarcasm giggling slightly. "Yeah well unfortunately I wanted it to be real and yeah you could say that."

"Kathleen..." Nurse Carter was now standing behind the desk at the nurse's station and glaring at the two teens. "You two have been warned once already. Any farther physical contact between you. I will have one of you relocated to the fifth floor. Is that clear?"

James didn't hesitate in grabbing his crotch and pulling a face. "Why can't you leave us mental defectives alone?" Looking at Kathleen with a smile he added. "I think she's just jealous is all. I am the best looking male on the entire floor!"

Kathleen blushed at the nurse's attitude. "She probably is jealous." She giggled.

Turning away from Carter and the nurse's station James' voice returned to the whisper it was before. "It will be difficult when you leave the day after tomorrow. I will likely be shipped back to Rockford. I still have another ten months of my sentence to serve." He turned his head to look at the young woman. "What did she call you.. Kathleen… It's a nice name. Reminds me of Kathleen Turner."

"If you want I could visit you?" She asked softly blushing at her bold move.

"I'd like that." James said with a nod and then took a breath as one of the orderlies pushed the cart with the lunch trays into the room. The arrival of the mid-day meals caused an immediate reaction with the eating disorder group. All four of them got from the table they were sitting at and moved as far away from the tray as they could. This of course made James chuckle as he walked up to the cart and showed the orderly his ID bracelet and was handed his covered tray. Moving to sit down at one of the tables he uncovered it. "Well… Looks like we have an overcooked chicken breast with under seasoned gravy, instant mashed potatoes and mix veggies… Ooh… for a dessert a wedge of strawberry Rhubarb pie." He took great pleasure in announcing the contents of his tray knowing every meal on the cart was the same. "To drink we have a choice of milk, instant coffee or tea."

His rueful declaration of what "lunch" was had an immediate effect on the eating disorder patients who all began to complain in unison that they weren't going to eat anything on their trays. He smiled at Kathleen. If one didn't find the humor in this place then one would go insane.

Kathleen had shown her bracelet and gotten her meal. Hers was the same as his except she had orange juice and a side of chocolate cake.

"How long do you want to bet it will before any of them take a bite?" He arched an eyebrow at three girls and lone boy huddling in the corner. "Oh look the nurses are bringing out the cans of Ensure." The entire routine was like clockwork around meal times. "I know I shouldn't make fun, but sometimes it's just too easy not too."

"I'm so not taking that bet, I'd no doubt lose." She smirked taking a bite of her chicken with some gravy.

James did the same and his nose wrinkled. "My god... They call this slop food!" He intoned much to the annoyance of the two nurses who were trying to herd the others in the room to a table and have them sit down. "I mean you'd have to pour an entire box of salt on this just to make it remotely edible."

"James will you please keep your comments to yourself." Nurse Carter said looking over her shoulder at the young man as she finally managed to get one of the anorexics to sit in one of the chairs at the other table.

"If they're not hungry... I will be glad to have a second helping over here." James gave a cheesy smile.

"For someone who doesn't like the food you sure don't have a problem with eating someone else's." Kathleen giggled.

"I just like to cause shit is all?" He watched as the nurses worked together to take the tops of the trays in front of the other patients. "Let's face it the only time Carter and her little stooge do any real work on this floor is when meals are served. I figure if I keep the natives all tense and restless then they are really earning their pay cheques."

"You know, we could sneak out after lights out and head up to the roof to see the starts." She offered blushing slightly at yet another bold move after all she would have to leave soon and he would be back in the corrections facility...

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan but it will have to be after the one am bed check." James knew that the night nurse didn't do another check until four in the morning. "If we get caught off the floor we'll find ourselves strapped to our beds for the duration of our stay here at this loony bin."

"Okay after the 1 am bed check." Kathleen nodded with a smile.


	6. Inappropriate TV for an Eight Year Old

Elliot Stabler was waiting for the man he loved to come through the door of their shared apartment. It was shortly after six p.m. and he knew that Chester was due home any moment. So when he heard a key slide in to the dead bolt he was up and off the couch in the living room and leaning against the wall in the hallway completely naked and had a just made dry martini one hand. "Welcome home!"

Chester entered and arched one brow at his lover. "You should be more careful what if I had been one of your children. You did after all give Kathy a key in case any of the kids wanted to drop by." Chester teased reaching for the Martini.

"It's six o'clock in the evening on a Wednesday night. There is now way that any of my kids are going to come visit me now. It's a school night after all." The older man said with a nod. "We will however have both Dickey and Elizabeth here with us on the weekend. Kathy called and asked if she could swap this weekend for next. She wants to take the kids up to her parents in Vermont for their grandfather's birthday."

"Really?" Lake asked as he took of his work belt and carried his holstered service pistol into the bedroom and put it the night table on his side of the bed.

Elliot followed the Native American man as he walked into the bedroom. He was completely comfortable with his own nudity. When he and Kathy had been newlyweds; he recalled his ex-wife doing her best to break her new husband of what she considered a bad habit. Now that he was single once more he loved that fact that he could walk around in the buff in his own place and not have to worry.

"So I was thinking we should get a few ideas together for the weekend so that we are not all sitting around the apartment for two days..." Elliot shook his head. "Make that three days, Monday is a civic holiday."

"And what exactly do you want to do?" Chester said enjoying the view, not as comfortable being in the nude as his lover but was taking his boots off and his shirt, after having hung up his gun belt.

"Well we could go take in a show. I know that both Dickey and Elizabeth have wanted to see the Lion King for some time." Elliot thought as he sat down on the bed and put a pillow across his lap. "There's always Central Park too and one of the nights the twins are here we can have a movie night. Dickey has found this new animated show called "Archer". It's all he talks about. Apparently he's even managed to get Kathy to buy him the first two season of it on DVD. So you can bet he's going to want to watch it."

"Those sound like good solid plans." Chester said then blinked looking to Elliot. "Wait did you say Archer?" He asked.

Stabler nodded. "Yeah, Dickey says that its bases on James Bond, you know OO7, but it's a cartoon." That is what he's told Kathy and I. Neither one of us really stopped to watch it due to it being a cartoon. I mean there are some shows like Family Guy that I have banned when it comes to the twins, however for the most part they are free to watch whatever they like as long as it's rated no higher than PG."

"Okay I think you need to watch an episode of Archer." Chester said turning on the TV and Netflix finding the episode where Archer had to protect this 16 year old that kept throwing herself at him.

It was not more than ninety seconds in to the episode that Elliot's face flushed with anger when one of the characters mentioned that he suffered from "sexual addiction". That was rather "adult". However he continued to watch it giving the show the benefit of the doubt. However when he saw the shot of the "daughter" getting out of the back of a car and clearly not wearing any panties. With only a little blue dot to cover her genitals, to say that Elliot Stabler was going to blow a gasket would be an understatement. That coupled with "Archers" overly sexual response to seeing said picture. "I am the perfect gentleman." That was the last thing that Elliot heard before he turned off the TV. "No, absolutely NOT!" He arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "There is no way that that show is suitable viewing for an eight-year-old!"

"Promise me that you won't start yelling at Kathy you said neither of you watched it because it was a cartoon so you might want to show it to her first before starting to yell then you two can be unified against your son's watching it." Chester suggested.

"How every "step parent" like of you to suggest that." Still now that he'd calmed down he had to admit that he was curious to watch the rest of the episode from an adult's point of view. Looking at Chester he winked as he turned the TV back on. "Pause that will you. I am going to go and make some popcorn and get us a couple of beers." Once he had the snack and drinks ready and he'd put on his robe he returned to the living room and found his younger lover in nothing but his underwear. "Let's watch!"

"Maybe we should watch from the beginning of the series?" Chester asked.

Elliot nodded. "That might be a good idea." He took out a pad of paper and a pencil so he could write down any "inappropriate" content as they watched. By the time they'd watched the first three episodes however he'd given up as it was clear that this "cartoon" was meant for an adult audience. Shaking his head when Chester paused the show at the beginning of the fourth episode he said after emitting a low whistle of disbelief. "How the hell did Dickey manage to slip this show under Kathy and I's radar for so long? I shudder to think of my son quoting Archer on the playground at school!" He reached for his beer and took a long swallow. "I mean how many times have we heard him say the phrase "danger zone"?"

"Really how often? I'll bet he used the divorce to his advantage." Lake said with a nod of his head.

"Now I know where he got it from." Richard Stabler's father said. "It drives me up the wall every time Dickey says it whenever he knows he's getting on my nerves and I am about ready to punish him." He shook his head. "This show would explain why the ping pong paddles suddenly disappeared from the Rec room however." Elliot laughed despite himself. "I think I am going to have to tell Kathy to find a different "weapon of choice" when it comes to spankings." He knew that she was prone to threatening if not using a wooden spoon like Sterling's mother Malory had mentioned in one scene to Lana Kane.

Chester laughed drinking his beer and grabbed a handful of popcorn as they continued the marathon of Archer episodes…

As they finished the first season and moved on to the second and finally watched all of "Swiss Miss" Elliot did have to give Sterling Archer some credit. "Well at very least if he was a real person I'd be impressed. He did fight his temptation as a man when it came to that sixteen year old girl he was protecting." Stabler arched an eyebrow. "No... Bad touch! Bad Touch!" I felt bad for him when no one not even his own mother believed that he hadn't gone ahead and slept with Anika. It would seem that the writers of the show have their limits as to how far they will go with his depravity."

"I agree, but it's still not suitable for an eight year old is it? Though Kathy might like it." Chester teased.

"Be that as it may." Elliot said with a wink and put his hand over Chester's underwear clad crotch and smiled devilishly. "Thankfully you're old enough for this not to be a "bad touch"." He leaned into give the younger man a kiss and soon the two men were groping at each other, the need to get the other naked intense. Twenty minutes later they laid on the living room floor a mass of tangled and sweaty limbs. "I think we should add Archer to both our "favorite show" lists. That was totally intense." the older man groaned, reaching down to scratch just above his now softening manhood.

"I agree." Chester panted not ready to stand so he could shower.


	7. Roof Tops and Moonlight

Jimmy Townsend had managed to slip off the fourth floor at exactly one-oh-four a.m. His room was the first to be checked when the night nurse did her rounds when she came on duty. He'd feigned sleep when she came in to his room and had put on a convincing act that she was bothering him greatly while she took his pulse, blood pressure and temperature, before she left the room with a soft "Good night." He was out of bed as the door clicked shut. Standing by the closed for a few moments the eighteen-year-old waited until he was sure that the nurse had stepped into the next patient's room before he opened the door a crack and looked down the hallway. When he saw the coast was clear he quietly tip-toed out down the hall to the door leading to the emergency exit and slipped into the stair well. Looking up he bit his lip. "Another six floor up to the roof." It would be a bit of climb for both he and Kathleen Stabler once she joined him.

Kathleen had pretend to be a sleep when the nurse checked on her and waited until she'd left. Once she was gone through Kathleen was up and dressed it was 1:30 by the time she managed to join Jimmy. "Jimmy?" She asked looking around wondering if he'd made it.

"Up here." Jimmy said in a whisper, his voice still echoing off the cement walls of the stair well." He was standing on the landing between the fourth and fifth floors. He waved with his hand to the sixteen-year-old girl. "Let's go?"

Kathleen giggled and hurried over to him slipping her hand in his and letting him lead her up the roof.

The climb up didn't take more than a few minutes, due to fire regulations the door to the roof was unlocked. With a little effort and a shove James managed to get the reinforced steel door to swing open. Taking Kathleen's hand in his own as he led the way out outside. He took a deep breath of fresh air in to full his lungs. The view was incredible the city skyline glowing all around them. Looking up at the night sky and the near full moon he grinned. "You have no idea how good it feels to be outside and not in a fenced in yard with razor wire and guards watching your every move." The boy was almost drunk with the sense of freedom he was feeling.

Kathleen grinned. "It does feel good, so very good to be outside after being cooped up in that room." She smiled at him feeling bold she moved to give Jimmy a soft kiss.

Jimmy couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks at the soft touch of the girl's lips on his skin. Taking her hand in his own again he walked with Kathleen to the edge of the roof so he could look down at the street and cars below and then just as quickly stepped back. "Everything started to spin there for a moment." The young man had never experienced vertigo before. "I used to climb up on the roof my house when I was a kid that never bothered me." He sat down on the gravel covered roof and took out his pack of cigarettes from where he'd tucked them into the waist band of his hospital issue pajama bottoms and lit one. Holding the pack out silently offering one to Kathleen.

Kathleen hadn't smoked before but well what could it hurt. She didn't want to appear uptight or anything. She took it and put it to her lips pausing. "I've never smoked before." She admitted blushing. Noticing she'd taken him by surprised.

"You don't have to on my account." He said with a chuckle. "It's a nasty habit. I should know better." He said with a dismissive wave. "Picked it up at Rockford. All the kids there smoke or at least the majority of them do." He inhaled deeply and then released a set of three perfect smoke rings. When Kathleen held out the unlit cigarette, he took it back and slipped it into the pack once more. "It might be better if you don't. Last thing we need is you throwing up cause the smoke didn't sit well with your stomach."

As the two sat looking at the city skyline for a long moment in comfortable silence Jimmy finally spoke. "You know... Most of my friend's call me "Jimmy", my mother was the only one that called used my actual name. I think that I'd like you to call me James. You're the first person that I've met that it just sounded right coming from. Other than my mother."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She smiled, "I'd like to try it once." She frowned when he took the smoke back. "Hey I wanted to try that." she giggled moving to tickle him "Ok James, if you want." She said softly.

"If you're really sure." He laughed and squirmed away from her fingertips. Holding out the pack once more he surrendered. "Okay... I give up!" Once she had the cigarette back again he took out his Zippo lighter and ignited it. "You might not want to inhale at first." James warned. "But if you do only take a tiny puff. Otherwise you will cough up a lung."

Kathleen took his advice knowing her father would kill her and she grinned taking tiny puffs. "So I liked kissing you." She admitted.

"Well I liked being kissed by you." the young man winked and then moved to give the girl's cheek a peck. It was just the very briefest of touches but it sent an electric shock down his spine. "What are the odds that I'd find a girl like you in a hospital mental ward? Clearly you don't belong here. You had an off day and took a drastic step that a lot of people do when they feel hopeless." He turned his arm so that his hand was palm up and showed Kathleen the two inch long scar that travelled from his wrist and up his forearm. "Anyone that says they haven't thought about offing themselves at one point or another is lying through their teeth."

"I hadn't until my parent's messy divorce." Kathleen admitted. "I wish we could freeze tonight, never let it move forward then we could stay right here and not have to worry about our real lives..." She told him softly looking into his eyes.

"I know you might not want to hear this but I am going to say it anyways." James took a final drag on his smoke and then ground out the butt on the one of the pebbles that made up the gravel on the roof. "Who are you really angry at? You told me that your father left your mother for another man, but are you angry at him or are you just angry at the divorce of your parents?" He took a moment to pause and think about his next words. "Can you honestly say that you didn't notice before everything blew up that your dad wasn't acting strange?"

"I can honestly say that nothing strange was going on my mother was happy my father was still kissing her in the morning of course he was staying late at work but that was nothing new. There was no change." Kathleen told him honestly. Taking another puff of her cig.

"I was just wondering if he was showing signs of not being happy anymore is all." the eighteen-year-old got and started to pace. "I'd bet good money that your dad has a history of screwing around with other guys." James shook his head. "I mean a happily married man doesn't just suddenly start looking at men as being attractive." For all of his youth James Townsend was far brighter then he looked. "Not to be too graphic but I am almost sure your dad's been... How do I put this mildly...? Getting guys up the chocolate whizz way for a long time."

She made a face at that. "I don't know he's never shown signs of not being happy with mom or that he might possibly be fucking around." Kathleen sighed taking another puff on the smoke.

"Well the other thing to consider here is his happiness with the guy he's with. I mean, I know you don't want to look at it that way, but it takes a hell of a lot of courage to do what your father did." James sighed and then looked at his watch. It was coming up on two thirty. "We should really think about getting back down to the ward. I know I told you next bed check is at four a.m. but I'd hate for you to get into any real trouble." He walked over to the door leading to the stairwell and pulled it open. "The last thing either of us needs is to get caught. Trust me I know what happens..." James shuddered at the memory. "Strapped to your bed and sedated till you're out of your mind. It's not pretty."

Kathleen stood and sighed. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean that they didn't make things look as if they were still perfect." She told him kissing his cheek for his concern and entered before him. "I wouldn't like being strapped down." She smirked, "at least not outside of fun." She giggled.

James eyes widened in surprised. "I will make a mental note of that for later use." Going down six flights of stairs was a lot easier than going up the two teens found out and they were soon back on the landing between the fifth and forth floors. "This was really nice." The young man admitted. "I just wish we had more time together. After meeting you, going back to Rockford High is going to be really hard." He reached up to cup Kathleen's cheek in his palm and grinned charmingly before he kissed her on the forehead. "Your room is right across the hall, so you go first. If I get caught it's no big deal but I want you to be able to leave when your mandatory hold is up."

"I hope to see you again after my mandatory hold is up." Kathleen said softly smiling to him. Giving him one more kiss on the cheek she slipped into her room to get into her night gown and crawl into bed.

James walked out of the stair well. He knew the night nurse was liked him and would sometimes take pity on him, if she was in a good mood. Still just to be save he made like he was sleep walking when he started to move past the nurses station but snapped out of it when the nurse looked up from the book she was reading and told him he wasn't fooling anyone and "to get back to his room and into bed." James smiled despite the show he was putting on and thanked Connie for not sounding the alarm. When she pointed in the direction of his room with one hand and hovered a finger over the call button that would summon the orderly he started to all but skip down the hallway to get back to his room. He'd be damned if he was going to get a shot in the ass by some two hundred and fifty pound guy named Bubba that was built like a brick shit house...


	8. A Bittersweet Moment

"Kathy… I don't care if Dickey says that other kids in his class watch _Archer_; or that their parents don't mind." Elliot said into the phone as he sat the living room of his condo. "I am sure that if they sat and actually watched an episode or two they'd come to the same conclusion that I did." He shook his head. "It might be an animated cartoon but it's not meant for young children. I am sure you will understand if you take an hour to watch an episode or two for yourself."

"What exactly do you expect me to do about it? I've already bought him the episodes, I have to go to work I barely have time to have this conversation, I don't exactly have your paycheck anymore to help me." She told him.

"You do have the child support cheques coming in every month need I remind you." The divorced man said with grunt. "You're still getting eight hundred and fifty dollars from me. So it's not like you're that hard done by." Elliot could feel his temper threatening boil over, however he did his best to keep his voice in a neutral tone. "I guess I can assume that you don't want me to come the hospital when Kathleen is release later today?" He said by way of changing the subject. He'd deal with the _Archer _situation once the twins came over to visit for the weekend.

"Right that's really going to help it's not enough, there's the mortgage that needs paying and I need a job to pay it." Kathy remind him. "Actually I need you to go to the hospital to pick her up I have to work..." Kathy hesitated in the lie. Her daughter really needed to forgive her father and in order for that to happen they needed time to talk. She didn't know what else to say to him on the money situation.

"If the mortgage is too much for you to handle on your own then I would suggest that you contact a real estate agent. You might want to consider moving to New Jersey. It's not nearly as expensive to live there, and the commute to the city is only a half hour." He knew that Kathy would have to be really hard pressed before she'd ever consider putting the house up for sale. "The other option is to take the twins and Maureen out of private school and let them go to one of the public schools in the area. That would save close to six hundred dollars a month." Taking a breath in he held it before letting it out slowly. "I will go to the hospital and pick Kathleen. What time is she being released?"

"I will not give up the house my children grew up in. If you gave a rat's ass about me and my commute you would have fought for the long haul as you always promised me when we were younger. She gets out at noon." Kathy told him slamming the phone down before she lost her temper completely.

Putting the phone down he moved to stand up and stretch. He was not looking forward to going to Manhattan General Hospital as he knew that deep down Kathleen would be less than happy to see him, but at the same time he was not willing to give up on his eldest daughter. He still loved her as much as the day she was born and he'd still be there to protect her if she needed it. Still he had a nagging feeling that before they could make any head way a lot of tears would be shed.

Elliot Stabler arrived on the mental health ward on the fourth floor of the Manhattan General with exactly seven minutes to spare, he glanced at his watch and read the time for what seemed like the hundredth time. 11:53 a.m. stepping off the elevator he walked the nurse's station and asked where he could find his daughter Kathleen Rachel Stabler.

The nurse pointed towards the common area. "She's saying goodbye to another patient at the moment. I will need you to sign this form, releasing her into your custody." Nurse Carter said, handing Elliot a pen and a clip board. Once he'd signed she nodded. "She's all yours."

Walking into the common area, Elliot looked around for a moment and then found his daughter in one of the corners talking with a teen-aged young man. Clearing his throat to make his presence known, he said nothing, however he did arch an eyebrow at both his daughter and the person she was talking to.

Kathleen had at first tried to ignore her father that had come in, she wished she could give James a proper good bye with a kiss and all but they weren't saying good bye. They were planning to meet soon. She groaned when she heard her father clear his throat. Turning to face him she glared at him coldly not about to introduce her young man to her father he would flip out and it would be none of his business really. "Sorry it's that man who helped to give life to me..." She muttered before smiling back at James as if pained her father was there.

James eyed Kathleen's father for a moment with a lopsided grin. He then said in a low tone that only Kathleen could hear. "That was cold. Remember what I told you. Play it cool. Don't let him know that he makes your skin crawl. You're better than that." James didn't care what the nurses thought or Kathleen's father for that matter. He took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze as he leaned into give her a kiss on the cheek. "Keep in touch..."

"Kathleen." Elliot finally said. "We don't have all day."

She smiled her eyes going all dreamy. "Nothing will keep me from losing touch." Kathleen smiled softly, rolling her eyes again at her father. "Look I should go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She grinned having planned to leave school at lunch to come see him.

One they were out of the hospital and driving away. He finally looked at his daughter who was sitting in the passenger side all but pressed up against the door trying to put as much distance as she could between him and herself. At first he didn't say anything to her but after a pregnant silence he shook his head and then turned right and on to the freeway. "Do you remember when you were a little girl... Your favorite place in the whole world was the Botanical Gardens in south Jersey?" When he didn't get an answer he looked at Kathleen out of the corner of his eye as he drove. "I thought we could take a drive up there now. The roses should be in full bloom."

Kathleen still didn't speak to her father. She had nothing to say to him.

He wasn't going to give up that easily. Figuring it was time to pull out the "big guns" he reached down beside his own seat and took out a CD and slipped it into the car's player and turned up the volume. Suddenly the car's interior was filled with the Canadian Cast Recording of "The Phantom of the Opera". Elliot had taken Kathleen with him to Toronto when she was just nine-year-old when he been called away for a work related seminar but had also made time to take her to see the Phantom production at the Pantages Theatre. Kathleen had gushed about seeing the show to anyone that would listen to her for almost six months after they returned to New York City. He said nothing more to his daughter and just let the music play.

Kathleen refused to let it into her heart though it was. She wasn't ready to forgive her father she had so much anger inside of her from what's going on...

Was he trying to win over his daughter... Yes! Was he doing everything he could think of to try and get her to at least look at him... Yes... The CD was halfway through playing "Think of Me" when he hit the fast-forward button to select "Wishing Somehow You Were Somehow Here Again", hoping the words of song would help bring the wall down that his daughter had put up around herself. "You were once my one companion/You were all that mattered/You were once a friend and father/Then my world was shattered..."

That was the one song that broke through. She had listened to it over and over again whenever he had worked late or wasn't home. Tears started to build and she couldn't stop from crying. She did love her father even if she was mad at him. Nothing could make her truly stop loving him...

Elliot pulled into the parking lot of the gardens as the song was coming to an end and turned off the engine. Unbuckling his seat belt he got out of the car and walked around to the other side and opened the passenger door for his daughter and squatted down. "Kathleen..." He reached gently with his hand to cup her tear stained cheek so she was looking at him. "Kiddo..." he hadn't called her by that nickname in years his own voice thick with emotion. "I am right here. Please don't shut me out. You know deep down in your heart that'd I'd never do that to you. We can work this out somehow."

"Daddy." Kathleen sobbed, not that she's called him that in years. she practically threw herself into his arms crying and shaking in sobs wanting the pain and anger to go away.

For a long moment father and daughter held on to each other, the emotions were too raw for words. Standing up he supported Kathleen's slight weight and then very slowly moved towards one of the benches that was among the rose bushes and her down before he sat beside her. "I guess your old dad really screwed up didn't he?" he finally said, taking his handkerchief of his shirt pocket and giving it to hi daughter. "You have you know I never intended to hurt you. I love you way too much for that." He put his arm around his daughter, squeezing her shoulders gently. "You scared the hell out of me the other night." He finally admitted. "If I'd of lost you Kathleen..." Elliot didn't finish the thought.

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide, I was trying to scare you." She said between hiccuping. "I took them like fifteen minutes before I entered your apartment." She hiccuped some more. "I.. I knew you'd save me..." She admitted to him.

"Well you did that and then some." The detective admitted freely. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think for a moment that I'd ever have to preform CPR on my own child." When he finally looked at his daughter his eyes shone with the barely controlled tears he was fighting. "I didn't mean what I said at the hospital the other night. You're not a spoiled little brat." He rolled his eyes. "No that title belongs to your old man." Elliot cracked an impish little smile that took ten years off his face. "I am so sorry Sweetheart." He pulled her into his arms again, glad and relieved to be holding Kathleen.

Kathleen hugged her father back still crying. "I'm so angry and hurt by what you did. you promised to always be there for us and now you're not..." She cried.

"I might not be there living with you, your mom, Maureen and the twins, but I am still right here." He moved so that he could point to the girl's heart. "I will still protect you when you really need it... Some would say that is the definition of a father and a police officer." When he saw in her eyes that she didn't believe him he tried again "Nothing is as fierce, or crystal clear, then a father's love for his offspring. You and your brother and sisters mean the world to me and will always come first in my heart. That is a promise that you can take to the bank, you hear me little girl?"

Kathleen nodded hugging him tightly still not really wanting to let go yet.

"I know that in time you will come to like Chester... Even if it's just a tiny bit." He felt Kathleen stiffen in his arms at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "You know he helped keep you breathing until the paramedics arrived. He also didn't leave the side of your bed until your mother got to the hospital. He was terrified that the doctors wouldn't be able to save you. When they finally told us that you would be fine and needed to sleep off the three or four pills already digested by your stomach... Well Chester did something that is normally reserved for only immediate family. He started to chant and pray in Mohawk at your bedside."

Kathleen wasn't ready to like the man who had broken up her family. She sat beside him, hands in her lap, head bowed slightly.

"I know you don't believe it at the moment but he does care about all of you kids. I am not asking you to accept him with open arms and forget what happened, all I am will ask is that you give him the benefit of the doubt." Elliot reached out and picked on of the white roses from the bush near him being careful to avoid the thorns. "White is the color of forgiveness and surrender." He held the flower out for his daughter to take. "What do you say Kiddo. Can you see it in your heart to forgive your dad...?"

"Yes, I can forgive you. But... I... I don't know about Detective Lake." She said honestly...

"That will come with time." It was the best that Elliot could hope for." He tucked the flower behind his daughter's left ear and smiled. "I hadn't realized how much you remind me of your mother when she was your age." He kissed Kathleen's forehead and then stood up and held out his arm. "Come on Kiddo, I think I owe you a walk through the roses... It's been far too long..."

Kathleen giggled wanting to see the roses with her father again. "I'd like that Daddy." She said softly wiping the tears from her face.

Putting his arm around her shoulders he gave her a squeeze and then hooked his arm though Kathleen's and for the next hour father and daughter lost themselves among the shades of white, pink and red and the sweet perfumed air...


	9. Work and Two Homes

Elliot stood in the interrogation room. At the moment he was keeping quiet while his partner grilled a suspect. It was a classic "tag team" move that they'd used so many times over the years on the job as partners. He could read the very subtle signals from his partner. When she leaned on the table so that she could look at the suspect they'd brought for possibly killing a ten month old baby boy who's cause of death had been determined as "shaken baby syndrome" Elliot had told Olivia to take the lead and fire the first salvo at the child's father who at the moment was acting cool as ice under Benson's intense glare. Pushing off the wall he finally put his hand up to wave Benson off and tilted his head as he leaned against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "Listen, I understand what it's like? I am a father myself... The endless nights of non-stop screaming and crying." He said in a calm voice and shook his head. "You'd give anything for some peace and quiet. Every time you try to get some attention from his mother the kid starts screaming again." He leaned down so his face was just inches away from the child's father. "So when his mother went left him with you in the apartment to go to the store and he started screaming and crying again. You picked him up, but that didn't help he just screamed louder."

The man shook his head and swallowed hard. "I'm telling you I didn't do anything to Bobby. I loved him, he was son!" Gerry Winters pleaded. "I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head!"

Olivia took the photo from the file and slide it towards the man. "The shaking caused swelling on the brain. The coroner says that put the time of death to about 12 hours ago. That would be 8 or 9 pm." Olivia told him as she did so.

Gerry didn't look at the picture, instead he flipped it over and pushed it back towards Benson. "I don't need to see that. His mother and I mourning his loss, and planning his funeral." He moved to stand up. "I really need to be going. I am sure that Gloria is beside herself. She's been very emotional since Bobby's death."

Stabler reached out and put a hand on Winters shoulder to make him sit down. "Gloria is in the other room right now talking to Detectives Fin and Lake. She told them that she was out of the apartment last night at that time and had left you to take care of Bobby."

"That doesn't mean anything. I have looked after the baby before. There's never been a problem." The man said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia looked to Elliot.

"We have the sales slip that Gloria signed at store where she was picking up groceries and of all things baby formula." He took it out of the folder and held it up. "It's time stamped at 8:37 pm. That is right in the window that the coroner said that the shaking attack occurred." Stabler shook his head and smiled. "Let me guess the kid just wouldn't shut up so you shook him until he did and then laid him in his crib and left him to die while you had a booty call with his mother!" Stabler let his temper start to flare up. "You sick son of a bitch!"

"Just tell us what happened. If you come clean something can be worked out." Olivia offered.

"I think I should call a lawyer." Gerry said shaking his head. "I have nothing more to say."

Holding the door open for his partner to exit the room and then closing it behind them Stabler shook his head. "We were that close!" He held up his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "The guy is guilty as sin. Maybe it was an accident. He might not have meant to do it. Either way he's going to end up with at very least a charge of involuntary manslaughter."

"True." Olivia said with a sigh.

As they walked into the squad room Elliot saw Fin and Lake coming out of interview room number two, followed by a young woman that had been clearly crying and emotionally upset. Once the Bobby's mother was out of ear shot he looked at Chester. "How's she doing?"

"Not good, But she refuses to believe that her husband might have a hand in her son's death." Lake told him.

"Well he just asked for a lawyer." Elliot moved to refill his coffee mug from the communal pot and added cream and sugar. "That is pretty much an admission of guilt in my books." He took a sip of the liquid in his mug; a look of disgust came to his face. "How long has this coffee been sitting here?" It tasted burnt.

We just need to find the evidence to prove it." Liv told him.

"That is something I hope you will get soon." Casey Novak's voice said as she walked into the squad room. "Please tell me that you have something for me to use so I can hold him over for the night?" Novak had already been notified of the case. "I don't care if this was an accidental killing." She intoned. "There is a little boy that is laying in the morgue at this very moment who should be at the park playing with other children his age."

Stabler held up the folder on the Bobby Winters case. "We know that the mother was not of the home when Bobby was shaken. The father has no alibi, and was alone at home with the victim. We are still waiting on Melinda to see if she can find any bruising on the boy's body that would suggest that his father was the one that attacked him."

"We'll get him Casey, don't worry." Olivia said with a nod.

"See that you do." Novak said as she started to walk towards the room where the boy's father was being held. "When Mr. Winters lawyer arrives, point him or her in my direction." She said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the anti-room of interrogation room number one.

Elliot looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was almost five p.m. reaching for his coat he let out a breath "Kathy is expecting me to pick up Dickey and Elizabeth in just over an hour. It's my weekend this week." He started toward the elevators. "Liv, can you go and see Melinda and see if she's got any new evidence?" He asked as he continued to walk out of the squad room. He gave a very small flick of his wrist in Lake's direction silently asking him to follow.

"Right, on it." Olivia said getting up and heading down to the autopsy.

Lake stood and followed Elliot.

Once the two men where inside the elevator and the door closed he turned to look at Chester and let out a sigh of frustration. "I am supposed to pick up the twins tonight at 7 pm from their mothers." He glanced at his watch and was dismayed to see that it was already going on five-thirty in the evening. "If I leave now I should just be able to hit rush hour traffic and end up at least a half hour late."

"Damn, I'm sure she'll understand man." Chester crossed his arms.

"Kathy hasn't been in an understanding mood since before the divorce." Elliot stated as he assumed a posture that mirrored the younger man standing beside him. Shaking his head he took a breath. "Can you do me a favor? When you get home tonight can you call Maria's Pizza and order a large with pepperoni, bacon and mushrooms and a medium with just cheese for the twins. Call about quarter to eight. I should be home with Dickey and Elizabeth just as the pizza arrives."

"Yeah sure I'll have it ready by the time you get home." Chester said with a nod of understanding.

The elevators in the squad house where always extremely slow as far back as Elliot Stabler could remember. So when he saw that it was just passing the third floor he knew they had at least two minutes before the doors opened on the basement level. Reaching out with an arm he pulled Chester to him and then kissed passionately on the lips on hand reaching behind, one on the Native American's back and the other groping one of the firm mounds that made him his incredibly fine shaped ass. When he finally broke the kiss both men were breathless. "Woof!" he exclaimed as the doors opened and turned to wiggle his eyebrows. "See you in a couple of hours."

Lake had kissed him back just as passionately groping as well. "Yeah!" He grinned.


	10. Pizza Night At Dads

It was ten minutes after seven when Elliot Stabler pulled his 2003 Ford Escape into the driveway of his former residence and turned off the engine. Hopping out of the vehicle he walked up the side of the house and into the back yard then bounded up the steps that led to the back patio. Without knocking he slid open the sliding glass door. "Dickey... Lizzie... Get the lead out!"

"Knocking would be preferable to just walking in." Kathy said refraining from getting snappish from his being late in front of the children since they didn't deserve to see that. "They are ready and excited to see you." She said instead...

"Glad to hear it." The father of four grinned. "I am sorry I am late; traffic downtown was a nightmare." It was only then that Elliot happened to catch the aroma of pot roast coming from the dining room. Narrowing his eyes when he saw his twin son and daughter come out of dining room he looked at Kathy and shook his head in disbelief. "You fed them didn't you? You know full well that when the twins come over to my place on my weekends Friday night is pizza night!" He hugged Dickey and Lizzie in turn and then started to help them get their shoes and coats on and then picked up their knap-sacks with their clothes for the next three days. "What time should I drop them off on Monday?"

"I made dinner, for Kathleen and Maureen or did your forget I have four children not just two. Dickey and Lizzie wanted to wait for pizza." Kathy said coldly insulted that he would think she'd even try to take away his pizza night with the kids...

"When you wake up is fine, though once school starts up I'll be expecting you to drop them off at school." She told him arching a brow.

"Sorry I know that you don't see pizza as a healthy choice." Elliot couldn't help letting one last little jab go. "I will have them home by noon on Monday." He put hands on each a shoulder of each twin. "Kiss your mother goodbye and tell her that you love her."

Dickey and Lizzie both trotted over to where their mother was standing in the archway between the kitchen and the living room and kissed her on the cheek when she knelt down, Dickey on the right and Lizzie on the left. "Love you!"

She hugged both of them tightly. "And I love you both very much." She said giving them both butterfly kisses that made them giggle and laugh.

"Alright... The bus is pulling out." Elliot said in his best fatherly tone as he opened the sliding door and once the twins ran outside he looked back at his ex-wife. "Keep safe Kathy." He's blue eyes taking on a tender look. "See you on Monday."

"See you Monday, Drive safely." She said her eyes sad as she watched him go but she turned to head into dinner.

It was exactly 8:22 pm when Elliot opened the door to his apartment and his let eight-year-old son and daughter inside. "Take off your shoes and put your bags in the spare bedroom and then wash your hands and come to the dining table for dinner." The smell of pizza hitting his nostrils and making his stomach grumble. Kicking off his own shoes he walked down the hallway and into the "L" shaped living/dining room and grinned when he saw the table was set. "You even opened a bottle of white wine." Elliot winked at Chester by way of greeting. "That was sweet of you."

"I got chocolate milk as well for Dickey and Lizzie too." Lake said smiling.

Dickey dropped his bag off though he was dragging his feet he really didn't want to eat with his father's new 'friend'.

When Lizzie came running through the kitchen and into the dining area Elliot couldn't help the smile that came to his face. His youngest daughter like her father loved Maria's pizza; just so long as it didn't have any "icky pepperoni" or "yucky mushrooms" on it. He arched an eyebrow and asked to see her hands and nodded with satisfaction that she'd washed them properly. He watched as Chester sat down at the other end of the table after pouring wine into Elliot's glass and then his own. "Dickey...?" He called out. "The pizza is getting cold!"

Dickey rolled his eyes before joining his father looking sullen at having to share his father with this man he use to respect until it technically broke up his family.

Stabler would have to be blind not to see how his son was acting however he did his best not to be baited by Dickey's attitude. However after ten minutes of sullen silence from the west side of the table and watching the boy picking at his pizza but not really eating anything Elliot felt his face start to flush with frustration. "Richard, stop playing with your food and eat it." His voice carried a parental edge to it. "I know that cheese pizza is your favorite and pizza from Maria's your absolute all-time favorite."

Dickey continued to play with his food eating pieces of it but still playing with it. He didn't really even respond to his father. Elliot should be know the reason too. Dickey had been lively in the car laughing and giggling as they had listened to their father drove into the city, but was now silent with the 'four' of them together.

Elliot allowed the situation to continue for another five minutes and then finally let out a sigh. "You're excused from the table Dickey." When the boy got up from his chair he added. "Do not come to me before bedtime and tell me you're hungry." He took a sip of his wine and when he looked up and saw Chester giving him a disapproving glare he wiped his mouth with his napkin and followed his son into the spare bedroom. Closing the door he moved to sit on one of the two twin beds and pointed to the spot on the floor in front of him. "Dickey come here."

Dickey may be sullen but he still did as his father told away from the table. He moved closer looking at the floor or else he'd be glaring at his father...

"You know, I have half a mind to tan your behind." When he saw his son's hands flinch and then move to cover his bottom he shook his head. "Alright... I know you're not happy about my new living arrangements." He used his fingers to make his son look at him. "You used to love being around Chester. He's still the same man and he still cares about you. I know that he wants to be your friend and someone you can trust." When Dickey looked away and let out a sigh, Elliot swallowed and then reached out and pulled his only son into one of his well-known bear hugs and just held him close.

Dickey hugged his father back he did love his father. "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm not stupid, I know what happened." Dickey's lower lip quivered as he tried not to cry. He wanted his daddy to be home all the time like he used to be. Ok so Daddy wasn't home all the time, but he at least slept at home...

"Things change. That is life." Elliot said and realized how hollow his words sounded. He kissed the top of his head. "I know that you'd rather that I be home and still married to your mother..." He did his best to explain and keep it age appropriate. "Your mom and I have been having a lot of arguments for a long time. Sometimes it's just better for a mom and a dad to live apart. I know this is hard for you, but, I love Chester as much as I love you and your sisters. He's a part of my life now." Elliot's voice carried an edge of finality to it. "That is not going to change."

"But our Sunday school teacher says relationships between same sex couples is wrong. You're going to go to hell and I don't want you to go to hell Daddy..." Dickey said, voicing his concerns.

Now he was totally taken aback but at the same time he felt mildly perturbed about the statement his son had just made and so he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Little children do not tell grown up's how to live their lives is that clear." Elliot made a mental note to talk with the twin's Sunday school teacher and tell her not to lay off the book of Leviticus during her Sunday school classes.

"You never listen to anyone else but yourself. I hate you!" Dickey yelled squirming off his father's lap and ran from him to the bathroom.

Elliot got up off the bed and stepped over to the bathroom door that joined the spare bedroom. "Dickey, open this door right now and come out here!" When he didn't get an answer from his son. He continued. "I don't ever want to hear you say that you hate me. I am still your father." He knocked on the door. "I mean it Richard, no more fooling around, open the door and come out here." Elliot knew that with a paper clip he could bypass the lock on the bathroom door. "If you make me unlock the door myself; you will sleep on your stomach tonight I can guarantee that."

If he did get in the bathroom he'd find Dickey wasn't in there. At least not that Elliot would see, Dickey was small and would be good at hiding. When he was sad, hurt, or angry and he felt all of those emotions building up inside of him.

Rolling his eyes Elliot pulled open the bedroom door with the intent of getting a paper clip and opening the door so he could deal with his son. However as he rummaged through the computer desk in the master bedroom he didn't even hear the door click closed and all but jumped out of his skin when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Where the hell are those god-damned paper clips?" he said absently more to himself then to his partner.

"What's going on? There over here." he said pointing to the paperclip holder on the desk that he'd organized a little.

"Oh, nothing at all!" The older man said with a huff. "Other than the fact that my eight-year-old son told me that I am going to Hell... For being in a relationship with another man. Then to add the icing to the cake he added that he 'hates me!'" Elliot took one of the paper clips and bent it so that he could stick the end into the hole in the door knob of the guest bathroom door and open it. "That boy is going to learn a hard lesson tonight by God."

"Isn't God the one telling him that it's wrong for us to have a relationship? Maybe you should let me try talking to him, we use to get along pretty well if I remember correctly." Chester suggested.

"Alright, but I reserve the right to give his behind a swat if it's still needed." Elliot said with a nod. He'd only eaten a single slice of pizza and his stomach chose that moment to remind him that he was still hungry. Leaving the bedroom he shared with his lover he said over his shoulder. "Good luck."

Unlike Elliot who hadn't taken the time to look at the door to the second bathroom that opened off the hallway in his anger Chester noticed the door was now ajar and when he pushed it open all the way he saw that the guest bathroom was now empty. Looking towards the front door of the apartment he saw that the sliding door to the closet had a slight gap. With a sigh he stepped up to the door and slid it open. There on the floor sitting with his knees up under his chin was Elliot's son. Squatting down so he was on the boy's level he intoned. "It can't be very comfortable in there, sitting alone in the dark."

"It's safer than being out there right now." Dickey pouted.

Chester moved to sit with his legs crossed of all things "Indian style" on the floor. He could feel his knees starting to ache. "Your father is not mad at you." He said to the young boy. "He's mad because... Well because you made him see the truth." Lake tried to explain. "The truth is never easy to swallow it can leave a bitter taste behind." Chester felt a smile pulling at his lips. "It's even more difficult when it comes from one's own young child."

Dickey looked to Chester with big round childlike eyes the boys confusion clearly etched on his face, "I don't understand. Daddy always said to be honest even if it hurt."

"That is correct." He let out a sigh. "At the same time your Daddy is trying to be honest with himself. You see..." The young man paused, he was going to call the boy "Dickey" but instead he choose to use his actual name. "Richard, I know it's very hard for you to understand but, your dad hasn't been happy for a long time. It's not that he doesn't love your mom anymore, he always will after all, she give him the four most important things in his life; I am sure you know who they are, don't you?"

"But he's always so hateful to her now he makes mommy cry when she thinks no one is looking why you two would cause her so much pain." He asked his big eyes watering with tears.

"Divorce is never easy," was the only thing he could think of to say. "Sometimes it's just better for two people to live apart. Your mom will find happiness again soon, but for now she's too upset and hurt and like you're Dad, she too is trying to make him bad." Chester shook his head suddenly feeling rather upset that Elliot and Kathy were still fighting and had allowed their feelings to show in front of their children. "I promise you that I will have a word with your father and tell him to be nicer to your mom from now on." If the divorced couple wanted to continue to bicker and quarrel with each other then they should learn to keep it between themselves.

"No she's not. She never says anything mean about him like daddy does. She tries not to fight with him when we're around. He goes out of his way to make hurtful comments I've heard it." Dickey's lower lip started to quiver.

"Sometimes when people get divorced… Well… It takes time for them to feel better and to start being more understanding to each other." Chester said, his tone now gentle as he could see how much this was hurting Elliot's son. "Now I will make you a promise. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you to talk to. You may not realize it but when your father and I started seeing each other I realized that he was a package deal, and that you and your sisters come with him, so I made room in my heart for each of you. I would never try to replace your mother, and I never could, but at very least I hope that I can be your friend."

"But why is daddy so mean to her why do you even care you don't know us." Dickey pouted.

"That is where you're wrong Richard." Chester moved to stand up and held out his hand for the boy to take. "Come with me." When the boy didn't move he gave flick of his wrist. "Please trust me."

Dickey was not sure but he did put his hand in Chester's hand reluctantly.

Slowly the two walked towards the living room. Once there Chester motioned for Richard to have a seat on the couch. He then looked at Elliot with a frown and stated "This has to stop... The bitterness, bickering and the snide comments. I mean it... If we are to have any kind of future together then you have to lay off your ex-wife and start treating her with the respect that she deserves."

Elliot looked at his boyfriend over the rim of his wine glass and almost sprayed the mouthful he'd just taken across the room. With difficultly he swallowed. "Jesus Christ!" he yelped caught totally off guard. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"It came from my talk with your son, Dickey is hurt over this and if he's being affected then so are the rest of your children. He says she cries when she thinks she's alone and never says anything nasty about you to the kids."

"I have never said anything nasty Kathy either in front of the kids." Elliot said putting his glass down and standing up. "I admit that I might have said a few off-the-cuff remarks in passing but I have never been openly hateful."

"It's in your eyes Daddy..." Dickey told him, "In your voice. I'm not I may be only eight, but I'm not stupid!"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Elliot tried to clear his mind and make his eyes softer. When he opened them most of the ice that he didn't know had frosted them was gone. Getting down on one knee he held open his arms wide. "Dickey... I am so sorry. I had no idea how much this was affecting you." His tone had lost the unintentional hard edge it had been carrying and for the first time in months he sounded like the father his twin's knew and loved. Lizzie was down off her chair and crashed into her father hugging him for dear life. "I still love you Daddy." the little girl said.

Dickey was in his arms right beside his twin sister hugging them both, "I still love you too Daddy!"

Kissing the tops of both their heads he said in a tight voice. "It's going to be a lot better from now on..." He hugged the twins tightly and then started to tickle both of them, soon they were squirming and laughing trying to get away from the sweet torture his fingers where causing. Letting Lizzie go he held his son at arm's length so he could look at Dickey in the eyes. "There is still lots of pizza left and you barely touched your chocolate milk." He smiled at his boyfriend. "Chester bought it especially for you, you know."

"Can I eat?" Dickey asked with a sheepish grin knowing he could and ran back to the dining room for his food.

Standing up he looked at his boyfriend. "You know... Sometimes... It takes rubbing my nose in the mess I've made to make me see really see it." He put an arm around Chester's waist and gave the man's hip a squeeze with his hand. "I am sorry for being such a... A-S-S-H-O-L-E." He spelled out the cuss word due to the little ears in the room. When Elliot heard the giggles coming from the direction of the dining table he turned and narrowed his eyes. "I think from now on you and I will have to start talking in pig Latin when we don't want the twins to understand." He winked and moved to sit back in his chair glad to see that his son was now eating and enjoying himself.


	11. A Welcome Visitor

"Hey Townsend!" shouted the warden of cell-block number eight at Rockford Correctional Institution for Juvenile Offenders. "You got a visitor!"

Jimmy looked up from the poker hand he was holding when he heard his name being called. Damn it he had a heart flush and wanted to finish the hand knowing he had a good chance of winning the sizable pot in the middle of the table that consisted of two packs of cigarettes and almost twenty dollars in cash. "I will be right there!" The teenager called out. "I just need a minute to finish up here." Looking across the table to the boy opposite him he arched an eyebrow. "I will see your three dollars and raise you another five." He threw the last of his money into the pot."

"Call." William Desoto said adding five dollars more of his own money and then laid down his cards showing three queens. A bright smile came to Jimmy's face. "Heart flush! I win." He reached to rake the pot from the center of the table towards him and stood up. "Good game guys, we must do this again." The boy stuffed the cigarette packs in his shirt pocket and then the wad of cash into the pocket of his pants. Grinning as he turned to the guard. "I wasn't expecting anyone. Who's here?"

"Not sure Jimmy." The guard said as he escorted the young man down the hallway towards the visitation room. When Jimmy looked through the glass observation window in the wall and saw Kathleen he broke in to a wide smile and had to keep himself from running to the door to the room like an overly excited puppy. Still once the door was unlocked and he was allowed to step into the room he crossed the short distance to where Kathleen Stabler was standing and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly and then kissed her cheek. "I thought I told you not to come here? Don't you know how dangerous this place is?"

"I don't care, I wanted to see you. I miss you." She told him hugging him back tightly. "When do you get out of here?" She asked softly.

"I have another ten months to go on my two year sentence, but I've been a model prisoner and haven't caused any problems so I could be out in as soon as four, but I'd still have another year of probation." He took one of the packs of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and opened it as he sat down at one of tables. Putting one of the smokes between his lips he took out a book of matches and lit it. "They won't let us have lighters in here." He took a long drag and inhaled the smoke before exhaling threw his nose. "I am glad you came. I missed you too. Couldn't stop thinking about you since we met."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either. My mom's just happy that I seem so happy." She giggled taking one of his smokes reaching for her own match book. She'd started smoking; but she didn't care. It annoyed her father to no end, her mother as well.

Smiling for moment he stood up after he clamped his smoke between his lips and then pulled the wad of crumpled up cash out of the pocket of his pants. "I want you to take this for me and keep it somewhere." Jimmy knew that having that kind of cash on him would make him a target. When he saw the shocked look on her face he smiled. "I didn't do anything wrong. I just got real lucky playing poker. Thirty-two dollars, is a fortune in this place." He sat back down in his chair and watched as Kathleen put the money into her purse. "How did you manage to get out here to Rockford, it's a forty minute drive from the city?"

"I have a friend, with a car. She drove me out here as a favor she's waiting in the parking lot." Kathleen told him taking another draw off of the smoke the money safe in her purse.

"Do your parents know that you're seeing me? I mean... I am not the best guy for someone like you. I am sure that they'd think you should be dating the star quarter back of your high school football team." He joked, not realizing how he'd reminded Kathleen of how her parents had met each other. "I am sure you're most likely also president of the student counsel too."

"Nope they don't' know yet, I plan on telling them when they catch me coming home." She giggled. "That's how my parents met, I'd rather not follow in their footsteps. The quarter back of my high school for all I know could be as gay as my father. Which isn't a bad thing but I do not want to end up with 4 kids and a divorce in the end." She sighed taking another draw off her smoke.

"So you're settling for the bad boy instead? And I can assure you..." He hooked his thumb at himself and winked. "This bad boy is completely straight!"

"Actually I'm following my instincts and my heart, I'm not settling for anyone." Kathleen purred.

Jimmy leaned in and put his hand over Kathleen's and then brushed his lips against hers. "Knowing that you're waiting for me on the outside makes me want to make sure that I don't do anything to screw up the possibility of getting out early for good behavior." He smiled then looking even more charming if that was possible. "I am allowed to have visitors once a week. I'd like to see you again next Friday if you can get a ride out of the city again?"

"Gladly, I'll be here every Friday just to see you." Kathleen said softly kissing him just as softly. She felt so safe with him.

For the next forty minutes the two sat and talked and for a few moments it was like they were back up on the hospital roof. The spell Jimmy and Kathleen had cast however was shattered when the door to the room opened and the guard called out. "Your hour is up Townsend."

Jimmy stood up then and ground out the butt of third cigarette. "I got to go." He did however pull Kathleen to another quick embrace. "Take the money and buy yourself something nice." He started to back out of the room, but didn't take his eyes off of the girl.

Kathleen watched him go sad that their time was up for now, but she was heartened by the fact that she could see him in a week. The money in her purse would stay there for now. She may use it, she may not she didn't know.


	12. Sweet Bliss and a Nightmare

When Elliot Stabler body finally stopped shaking and trembling due the explosive orgasm he'd just ridden through due to the incredibly talented mouth of Chester Lake, he flopped back on the queen sized bed that the two men shared in the master bedroom. His knees having gone weak. When he could finally speak his voice was hoarse but carried a hint of the slated lust that Chester had so easily invoked in him. "That mouth of yours should carry a warning as a deadly weapon..." Elliot absently scratched his belly. "My dick is gonna be sore for a week!"

"You loved every second of it." Lake grinned as he laid back on the bed beside older man.

Putting both of his hands behind his head Elliot stretched for few moments and curled his toes. When he finally rolled on to his side so he could prop up on his elbow and look down at the sweat slick body of his boyfriend he grinned. "You are Goddamn adorable." He reached over to absently start to tweak the younger man's right nipple and took pride in the sudden shutter of pleasure that racked Chester's body. He then put his lips and tongue to work and didn't stop until the little nub was rock hard. His hands were not idle either as Elliot had reached down to gently stroke and play with the seven inches of steel hard manhood that Lake sported between his legs.

Lake moaned and squirmed slightly as Elliot played with him

Reaching lower he gently started to roll first one then both of the tender orbs within Chester's scrotum and chuckled when they younger man's body suddenly tensed up. "Haven't you ever had your balls played with before?" He continued feel each testicle as committing every inch to memory. "I am not sure if I should be jealous. I just realized that you have bigger nuts then I do." He took Chester's hand in his own and placed it between his own legs. "See what I mean? Yours are bigger..."

"No and I'm not sure I want my balls played with they are precious orbs that are easily damaged." Chester said pushing Elliot's hand away and removing his own from Elliot's.

Elliot eyebrows knitted together on his forehead. "Chess..." He said, his voice a lust filled rumble. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt or harm them." Stabler moved to sit up and crossed his so he could look down at the still prone Native American. "I am male myself I know how tender my own are." When he saw the funny little look on his boyfriends face he shook his head. "It takes a lot of trust to allow anyone to touch your balls I know but you'd thing that I'd be the one person you'd know you could trust to touch them?"

"Look I'm just not use to it. Okay chill it has nothing to do with trust." Chess shrugged.

"Note to self... He's sensitive about the boys." the older man said with a teasing smile and then started to chuckle when he added. "Remind me to never use your name in the word "vasectomy" in the same sentence." Elliot easily dodged the sudden pillow thrown him and lobbed it back at his lover; hitting him square in the chest. For the next few minutes the master bedroom sounded more like a cabin at summer camp as the two men continued the pillow fight. When it was finished both where laughing and out of breath. Elliot was doubled over clutching his stomach trying to calm down. "Do you want call this match a draw?" Stabler was not willing to concede that he'd lost the pillow fight.

Lake was laughing and gasping for breath. "Yeah I think so.' He laughed climbing into bed.

Elliot nudged the younger man on to his back and then started to slip down the length of Lake's body, kissing and licking his way down the man's chest. He only stopped for just a moment at Lake's navel knowing that when he flicked his tongue on the younger man's belly button he made him curl his toes... He then continued southward and after relaxing his throat muscles he Stabler was able to take Lake's entire seven inch shaft down his throat; his nose buried in the trimmed patch of black hair at the base where he could inhale the Mohawk Indian's personal scent, making his nostrils flare out.

Chess groaned gripping the bed resisting the urge to thrust into Elliot's throat more feeling that tight muscle around him made him almost cum right then and there. He didn't however. Though it felt as if Elliot had only just started when there was a soft knock on the door. Someone can't seem to sleep.

For a brief moment both men panicked until Elliot remembered that he'd engaged the lock on the bedroom door. With groan of exasperation the older man took his mouth off Chester's more than primed and ready to fire dick, and then reached for his discarded pair of boxer briefs, finally he slipped on his robe and tying it closed around his waist. He watched as his partner got under the covers of the bed after he too had put his underwear back on. Taking a breath to calm himself down from the sexual tension in the air Elliot unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Chester had pulled on not just his boxers he also put on pajama bottoms.

On the other side of the door was Elizabeth tears rolling down her cheeks her little hand rubbing her eyes as she tried to wipe them off before looking up at her daddy. "Daddy I had a nightmare." She whimpered.

Seeing his youngest daughter in distress and crying caused any lingering arousal to die for Elliot Stabler. He reached out and took her little hand his own and walked the few feet to the bed and sat down on his side of it and almost immediately his daughter crawled up into his lap and had her arms around him holding on tight. He did his best to comfort Lizzie, but every time he tried to get her to look at him she buried her face deeper in to his chest. Usually when Elizabeth was acting like this the only thing that would settle her down was to let her sleep with him in his bed. However, he wasn't sure how his current partner would feel about that. Instead he looked at Chester. "Maybe it's time that we show Lizzie the _dream catcher_ that your mother made for you when you were a little boy." Elliot knew that the _dream catcher_ that he'd just spoken of was one of Chester's most prized possessions and that he kept the delicate woven ordainment in a box that was lined with tissue paper. "That dream catcher stopped your nightmares as a child. Maybe it can do the same for Lizzie?"

"Actually, I have something special for Lizzie, but I have a feeling that only sleeping right here with us will help." He got out of bed. He'd only just finish making it, he had one for Dickey and Lizzie tonight. He brought out a colorful dream catcher just for Lizzie using things her father had told Chester she would like. He brought it over and explained it to Lizzie who stared at it fascinated. Then he hung it up over the bed so that she could sleep cuddled up to her father and see how it works.

It amazed him how quickly his daughter fell asleep once she was cuddled into one of her father's pillows and had had a few sips of water. She had given Chester a sleepily "thank you" for the gift he'd presented her with and had even given him hug after her father had tucked her in and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Once he was sure that Lizzie was asleep he gave Chester a reproachful look. "I promise to finish what we started as soon as it's possible." He winked. "You've got my word on that."

"Don't worry about it. I knew you came with a package deal and this little one comes first before my own personal pleasure." Chess told him honestly.

"Spoken like a true step-parent." Elliot said with nod as he got slipped into the right side of the bed was not surprised when Lizzie snuggled up to his side, throwing one arm over his bare chest. All of his children knew that their father slept in his underwear only. He looked at the pink and purple dream catcher that was tacked to the wall above the bed. "That was very sweet of you to make that for Lizzie."

"I made one for Dickey using his favorite colors as well." Chester smiled snuggling down on his side of the bed.

"Thank you for that one too." Elliot said he held out his hand for the other man to take and gave it a squeeze and let go. "See you in the morning."


	13. Sisters Talking About Boys

Maureen Stabler watched as her older sister Kathleen buzzed around the kitchen. Their mother Kathy had already left the house to drive to work and had told the older two girls that they'd have to walk to school, one of the girls that she worked with had called in sick the store she worked at was under-staffed. With a reminder to Kathleen to be sure to walk the twin's home from the bus stop, Kathy had grabbed her purse and car keys and was gone. It was Friday morning and Maureen already knew that Kathleen was not going to be at school today. "Mom and Dad are going to kill you when they find out that you've been cutting classes to go see that boy in juvenile hall!" The fourteen-year-old said as her older sister by two years continued to make ham and cheese sandwiches. "If they ask me about it I am not going to lie for you Kathleen. I am not risking Dad bursting a blood vessel."

"Then tell them, I don't care. But I won't be buying you that make up kit you want so bad that mom said you were too young for." Kathleen told her in return packing the lunches. "Dad's going to drop the twins off at work just tell him I'm studying in the library and walk the twin's home that's all I'm asking." Kathleen looked to her younger sister who had caught her sneaking back to the house to make a lunch for herself and James.

That make-up kit had been something that Maureen had had her eye on for the past two weeks she'd begged with her mother but it had been no use Kathy had put her foot down and reasoned that she was still too young. Even when the girl had reminded her mother that her older sister had been the same age she was now the first time she'd allowed to buy lipstick, blush and eye shadow. Kathy had simply shook head and put up her hand to forestall any farther argument. "Mom's just doesn't want to pay the twenty-five dollars. Ever since the divorce she's never opens her wallet except on allowance day."

"Which is why I was willing to buy it for you, if you kept my secret. After all I get a bigger allowance than you do, it'll take you forever to save up for it." Kathleen smiled sweetly the sandwiches already just waiting for Maureen to agree.

Biting her lip Maureen rolled her eyes. "I just don't know what you see in this guy? I mean there is no way that Dad will allow you to see him once he's out on probation. Why invest your time in this guy when you could have your pick of any of the senior guys at school?" She asked her older sister. "Why would you turn down a great guy like Marshall Henderson?" Maureen's voice took on an almost dreamy quality. "That guy's got it all. He's tall, good looking and those ice blue eyes of his..." She propped up her chin on her elbow. "Why date an obvious loser?"

"Because I really don't care what dad wants or doesn't want. I didn't want our family broken up or my father to move in with another man so why should I care what he wants?" Kathleen shrugged. "Marshall isn't as nice as you think he is. He's got an attitude, he drinks, he parties and he's constantly pressuring me for sex. James doesn't do any of that. Besides he went to reform school to protect a friend of his. He didn't do anything." Kathleen defended him. "Do we have a deal or do I make up some kind of story to get you grounded so you miss Tracey's party?"

"Fine." The younger girl said when she realized there was nothing she could do to stop her older sister. "Just be careful Kathleen." She implored of her sister. "I know that you think I am just a pain in your butt but I do care about you... Maybe I even love you just a tiny bit too." She held up her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart to show how much and smiled. "Just don't get caught that is all I ask, cause if you do I am not going to take the fall with you."

Kathleen grinned and kissed her sisters cheek. "Thanks sis. Don't forget walk Dickey and Elizabeth home from the bus. If mom asks where I am. Tell her I'm at the public library, later." She hurried out of the house with the lunches into MJ's car for that lift out of town to see James.

At exactly fifteen minutes to 1 pm Jimmy Townsend had been escorted from the cell that he shared with two other boys and towards the visitation room. A bright smile came to his face making his green eyes sparkle when he saw Kathleen Stabler sitting at their "usual" table. He impatiently shifted his weight back and forth between his feet as the guard fumbled with the keys that where clipped to his belt. "You need some help with that Donovan?" He asked with a cocky grin.

Harold Donovan narrowed his eyes. "Another word out of your smart mouth Townsend and you can spend a couple days in the hole and I will have your outside visitations restricted." The guard finally found the right key and opened the door to the visitation room. "You have exactly ninety minutes."

Kathleen smiled at him James holding up the cooler bag of lunch she'd made for him. She motioned for him to join her once the cuffs were off. "Kiss first then you can have your lunch." She smiled liking the surprise look on his face.

He took her in his arms and kissed her on both cheeks and then full on the mouth for a moment but didn't hold it for long as his stomach grumbled loudly due to the thought of "real" food that was made from ingredients from the "outside" world. "The two on your cheeks are for the lunch itself and the one on the lips is a special thank you for the chocolate chip cookies you dropped off for me two days ago." He grinned. "I have had guys all but fighting over the crumbs I've left on the table in the dining room." He waited for Kathleen to seat herself before sitting down himself. "So what's on the menu? I have been waiting all week for this!"

"Turkey and ham sandwich, chocolate milk, and a chocolate brownie." She smiled emptying the bag for him. "So not much longer now huh?" She was excited at the thought of his leaving this place soon.

"I should be out the weekend before Halloween. With the time off for good behavior my sentence has been reduced an additional three months. Here I was thinking I'd miss Thanksgiving and Christmas again this year. I can tell you that turkey dinner in this hellhole no treat." He bit into the sandwich and grinned and spoke around the mouthful. "You remembered the mustard this time." When he'd taken a long drink of the chocolate milk and wiped his lips with the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit he grinned. "Real cold cuts, not that ninety-nine cent mystery meat they serve in the dining hall." James had come to love the lunches that Kathleen brought him on Fridays.

"I figured you could use something real. The brownie is freshly made." She grinned.

"If I didn't know better I'd think that I was on death row and had just been served my last meal." He chuckled when he saw the distressed look that came to his girlfriend's eyes. "It was a joke!" He continued to eat the sandwich slowly enjoying he flavors in his mouth, once he's swallowed he asked. "So how are things on the outside? Anything new to report?"

"My brother and sister went to stay with 'him' over the weekend, Maureen caught me sneaking back in the house after being here. So I've had to bribe her to keep her from talking." Kathleen sighed.

James clicked his tongue hearing this. "Bribing your sister?" James shook his head. "If you're not careful you're going end up in the girls section of Rockford. You wouldn't last one day in there with those crazy bitches. There is one girl goes by the name of _Buckwheat Bertha_... She doing a seven year sentence for attacking her foster parents with hatchet. She would have gotten tried as an adult if she'd actually killed them but instead she just got charged with aggravated assault with intent to commit homicide. She's fifteen years old and solid as a brick shithouse!"

"I'm not going to end up in here unless I do something stupid like point a gun at my... 'Him'." She smirked amending the word father at the last minute. She kissed him softly for caring though. "I'm not about to end up in here just as you're getting out." She grinned.

"I know that your father is a cop." This statement brought a look of shock to Kathleen's face. She'd never mentioned what her father did for a living. "Elliot Christopher Stabler, forty-two years old, spent the first five years of his career as a uniformed officer, then was promoted to Detective and worked in the violent crimes section before he transferred to the Special Victims Unit and was promoted to Senior Detective three years ago." When he saw Kathleen looking at him with her mouth hanging open he shook his head. "I did some discreet asking. One of the corrections officers will pull files off the police database for a price. I was curious to know who I was up against."

"I don't care what my father says I won't stop seeing you no matter what he says." Kathleen told him.

James put his hand over Kathleen's and gave it a squeeze. "We will figure out how to cross that bridge when we get to it, because I am rather sweet on you too." He bit into the chocolate brownie and smiled. "Any girl that can cook this well is definitely a keeper."

James made a show of shuttering in on the medal stool that was attached to the table. "Sweet Jesus!" His eyes went wide with almost childlike wonder. "You better bring a security detail with you when you bring something like that with you, you could start a riot."

Kathleen giggled. "Well maybe I'll bring the whole tray or enough for everyone you can share." She giggled.

(Author's note. I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter however I more then made up for it the next chapter... Also I hope everyone that is reading along is enjoying "Lake of Dreams" so far and I do encourage you to review my story and offer suggestions. Thank you...)


	14. Halloween Pranks and Ghoulish Fun!

Elliot Stabler had always loved Halloween. From his childhood and up to the present day he loved the whole idea of a "night where the dead come back to life". All through high school he'd taken first prize for best customer in the contests, but what he was really known for by all of his friends and family were the gruesome pranks that he loved to pull. He just loved to scare people. He'd managed to pull off pranks on every one of co-workers and even his partner. Olivia hadn't spoken to him for two days after he'd taken what looked like a severed finger out of an evidence bag and ate it. He chuckled at the memory she had ran for the rest room and had thrown up. When she re-appeared Elliot was waiting for her with a package of "doctored" and "bloodied" hot dogs and an evil grin on his face all he said was. "Got you!"

The one person that he'd never been able to prank successfully had been his ex-wife. For some reason Kathy had always managed to either disarm or deactivate every single booby trap he'd ever rigged for her. But this year he was determined to get her. When he'd first broached the idea to his boyfriend about "staging" a murder for the benefit of his ex-wife Chester had been less than thrilled with the idea, but as time wore on and the more Elliot continued to beg and plead he'd finally started to see the genius of the plan. When Elliot got off the phone he grinned at his younger partner and friend. "She will be here in about forty minutes so we have to get set up quickly. Did you go to the butcher shop and pick up those sausage links and liver that I asked for?"

"Yep I've got everything you wanted on the list to make it look real." Chester said with a grin. Though he had a feeling that Kathy wasn't going to be happy with his part in this. After all Kathy was still upset with the younger man for breaking up her marriage and family.

"Good." Elliot looked at what Chester had bought and then walked to the hallway closet. "Melinda was able to pull some strings with the blood bank and had this sent over to the squad room." He held up what looked like a small cooler. Opening it he reached inside and pulled out what looked like a bag full of blood. "One liter of O-negative." He grinned. "If we are going to make this look as real as possible we are going to need to splatter the blood on the walls and counter tops here in the kitchen and also I'd like a few bloody hand and foot prints in the hallway too."

"Wait a second! Real blood? I thought we were going to use corn syrup and red food dye?" Lake said, his eyes wide.

"That is so Hitchcock!" Elliot rolled his eyes. "Trust me Kathy would see right through that shtick." When Chester started to take off his gun belt and his badge that was clipped to it he put up his hand. "No leave that on. It will look more like a crime of passion that way."

Twenty minutes later the two men had turned the kitchen into a scene from any horror movie anyone could name and Elliot himself had stripped down to just his pair of white CK briefs and then moved to lay down on the kitchen table and watched as Chester laid out the sausage links on his belly to look like his intestines and then placed the liver to the right side of his abdomen and then dripped the remaining blood over all to make it look like a fresh killing.

"I don't know about this, it just doesn't look right, there's got to be a way of making it look as if it's been ripped out of your body." The younger man said as he eyed his work.

"It just has to look real for a moment so that it will scare her." Elliot thought for a moment and idly played with the meat products on his belly like it was something he did every day. "What if I turn on my side like this?" the older man said and brought his knees up slightly like he'd died in a defensive ball. "Better?"

"Maybe I can make it look as if you've been gutted and spilled out onto the table." Chester smiled now fully committed to the prank and was having fun.

Ten minutes later Elliot was amazed at the job that his boyfriend had done. He actually looked like a disembowelled murder victim. When he started to giggle like a school boy with glee he earned himself a slap on his brief covered behind. "Sorry I know I'm supposed to be dead."

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Kathy hit the button on the door to be buzzed inside the building so she could see Elliot wondering why he had waited until the day before Halloween to talk about trick or treating plans...

As agreed when Chester picked up the phone both men started screaming so over speaker in the lobby it sound like the two men were fighting. The last thing that Elliot could be heard saying was "No... No... No!" and then he let out a high pitched yelp. A moment later Chester said in calm voice. "Kathy... Sorry about that... Come on up. The door is to the apartment is open."

Kathy hesitated to go up but instead of turning around and running to get the cops she instead ran up the stairs to the door. Knocking on it she opened. "Hello?"

The living room and dining room of the apartment was dark but the light in the apartments hallways was on as was the kitchen... Chester stood waiting with the blood covered butcher knife and in his blood stained clothing just out of sight but he could easily step around the corner when Kathy entered the kitchen and saw Elliot's "dead" body on the table. He could hear his boyfriend's ex-wife walking slowly down the hallway and then come to stop when she saw the first droplets of blood and a smeared hand print on the wall.

Kathy's eyes widened at the blood following it wondering if she shouldn't run away instead. however she continued into the kitchen, her eyes going wide at what she saw letting out a blood curdling scream as she saw the man she still loved laying 'dead' on the table...

Chester stepped out from around the corner knowing that in about two seconds Elliot's ex-wife would turn and try to run and when she did just that she was standing blocking her only means of escape. He was not surprised when she let out another scream this one of terror when she saw the still dripping knife in his hand. Shaking his head he gazed at the clearly terrified woman. "What is it Kathy? I really don't have time for this, I have had the day from Hell and now I have all this cleaning up to do!" He stepped towards her making her step back towards the table where Elliot was laying still.

"What the hell have you done? You're crazy!" She gasped backing up every time he stepped near her. She didn't wait for him to answer really she ducked passed him running for the door her cellphone out already dialing Liv's number, "Olivia get down here to Elliot's now Chester's gone nuts!"

Chester looked at Elliot who was about to sit up and pointed the knife at him. "Don't move I will bring her back." He took off out of the apartment and caught up to the running but still slower Kathy Stabler and took her cell-phone from her hand and said into it. "Nothing to worry about Olivia. Kathy's just had an argument with Elliot." He snapped the phone shut as he gazed at her with his dark brown eyes. "That was very foolish of you Kathy... To try and bring an outside party into this little disagreement." He reached out and grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her back towards the apartment. He was surprised at just how strong she was and considering that she was fighting for her life or so Kathy thought she was also screaming at the top of her lungs. Thank God it was New York City and not some hick town like Landford Illinois where he'd grown up. No one seemed to care about the fact that woman was screaming bloody murder in the corridor of a high rise apartment. Once he'd forced her back inside the apartment he slammed the door shut. "You know... I keep telling myself it's just like gutting a fish... I was way better the last time…" Lake said between gasps for breath. "My last boyfriend he was a cop too."

Kathy was actually in tears by this point just wanting to leave but she couldn't get free of him. He'd shoved her back inside the apartment and slammed the door. "Why are you doing this?" Kathy asked tears rolling down her cheeks she was physically and emotionally shaking it was seen in the way her body shook and heard in the way her voice shook really she had blood all over her from being manhandled.

"Well you can't leave you'll tell..." Chester said still playing the role murderer and acting like her tears didn't bother him. Waving the knife like he was thinking. "Hey I know... Elliot said something about you having a garbage disposal. He told me that he'd installed himself. We can get rid of the body together..." Chester had to fight to keep a straight face when he saw Elliot slowly get up from the table and walk towards Kathy who had her back to the kitchen archway. He have expected the woman to jump out of her skin when his boyfriend put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes Kathy do stay for dinner..." He held out the piece of liver in his hand. "We are having liver and onions."

Both Chester and Elliot broke in to wide smiles and called out. "Happy Halloween!"

Kathy had curled up on the floor and was crying; totally terrified. She didn't hear them call out Happy Halloween.

Elliot knelt down where Kathy was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and hugging them. She was hysterical with fear and moaning and screaming. Elliot tried shaking her to get her to come out of her scare induced trace and when that didn't work he have her right cheek a mild but still stinging slap. "Kathy! Snap out of it! It was just a prank for God-sake!"

"No… no… get away!" She screamed as if it were Chester about to gut her like a fish as well. She struggled fighting to get away before her children were left completely alone.

Elliot did the only thing he could think of and picked up his ex-wife and took her to the bathroom where he put her in the shower and turned on both taps full blast, drenching her from head to toe in seconds. The water however seemed to do the trick as she weakly fought back and then looked up and saw who it was holding her. He really wasn't expecting the hard right hook to his jaw that made him see stars and fall to the floor. Shaking his head he managed to sit up. "I guess the joke is on me… I should never taught you how to throw a punch..."

"You sick twisted son of a bitch! How could you do that!?" Kathy screamed at him tears rolling down her face still. She got out of the shower and punched him again for good measure. She didn't say another word to her ex-husband when she saw Chester on the way out she gave him a cold hateful glare and stormed out the door daring him to come near her and she'd punch him too.

Elliot got up from the floor rubbing his jaw he looked at Chester. "You know while this didn't exactly work out the way I'd hoped it would it was still one of my all-time best Halloween pranks. Thank God you had foresight to put those cameras throughout the apartment. This is going to make one hell of a home movie!" He did however walk after Kathy who was now standing at the elevator dripping wet. "Kathy you are going catch your death of cold outside. At least come back and change into some of Kathleen's clothes?"

Kathy wasn't speaking to her husband and now that he was standing beside her at the elevator she didn't want to take it she started for the stairs on purpose. Except she slipped and fell down the stairs coming to the landing she didn't get up.

Elliot ran down the stairs after her and immediately started to administer first aid. He was in just his underwear but he moved to keep her head still in case her neck was injured. When he saw that she as still awake he looked down into her eyes. "Kathy stay with me." He said in a commanding tone. And then he called out loudly for Chester to call 911, seeing that the door to the corridor of his floor was still open. Looking back to Kathy he said. "Hey... Keep your eyes open Kathy."

Kathy started to laugh. It was a prank of her own. "Got you back asshole!" She told him. Pushing his hands away from her head. "I'm still not talking to you though Elliot Stabler, I had just finished telling Liv what I thought had happened in your apartment; before Chester dragged me back up. |Dammit you scared the hell out of me I thought he'd really snapped!" She yelled at him.

Olivia was actually running up the stairwell, she had her gun in hand until she saw Kathy and Elliot on the landing. "Is everything ok?" She asked staring at the bloody mess.

Elliot followed his ex-wife the stair well and was doubled over now laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. When he saw the horrified look on Benson's face he fell to his knees. Once he was back in side of his apartment and continued to laugh and waved with his hands for Chester to tell Benson what had happened. In the end after Elliot had gotten cleaned up and dressed and Kathy had changed her clothing too Chester put the recording of the prank on for Olivia to watch. "I was never able to get Kathy while we were married. I had to give it one last try..." He explained.

"You scared the hell out of me" She glared at her ex-husband. Turning to look at Benson she motioned towards Lake and the TV. "Don't watch that I've been humiliated enough for one night I really thought he'd killed you and was going to kill me too dammit." Kathy glared at the two men. Just because she'd gone back in to change out of her wet clothing didn't mean she was sticking around.

"Seriously Elliot do you know how much trouble you're going to get in for this? Cragen was at my desk when Kathy called me." Benson said as Kathy moved to leave.

"Cragen has been the butt of one my pranks too, he knows what to expect from me around this time of the year." Elliot said. "He looked at Kathy as she was walking out of the apartment. "Kathy..." He called out when she came to a stop but didn't turn back to look at him he simply said. "Happy Halloween, come on be a sport!"

"Bite me, you bastard, and don't expect to see my babies around this freak show!"

Olivia shook her head in disbelief but smiling. "This is a sick family."


	15. James Confides In Kathleen

When James Townsend took his first steps out of "Rockford High" when his sentence came to end four months early he really wasn't sure what to do. It had been so long since he's been outside the Juvenile Corrections System without his hands cuffed behind his back. Squinting his eyes and blinking against the bright morning sunlight he took a deep breath. He as just a few steps out of the fenced gate when suddenly a pair of arms was around his neck and he was pulled into a deep kiss. If he hadn't of had his eyes open he would have tried to defend himself against the "not unwelcome" attack, when he saw it was Kathleen he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his own. When they finally broke the kiss he grinned. "Well... Hello to you too!"

"Hello." She purred and kissed him again before stepping back some so he could breathe. "I've missed you, should we get some burgers? I'm sure that you're starving." She grinned.

"Real food!" Jimmy said, his eyes gazing over for a moment at the thought. He was about to agree with his girlfriend's idea when he heard his name called out, his spine stiffening. Looking over his shoulder he saw his mother's beat up 1994 Ford Capri. He hadn't even heard it pull into the parking lot. Letting out a groan he took Kathleen's hand in his own and walked the short distance to where his mother was standing so he could make the introductions. "Mom... This is Kathleen Stabler."

"Hello Mrs. Townsend." Kathleen said softly; smiling politely.

Ms. Joyce Townsend arched an overly thinned eyebrow over her right eye at the young girl as she put out a hand, each of her fingers sported at least two cheap costume jewelry rings for her son's friend to take. "Leave it to my son to meet a girl while he's in Reform School."

Jimmy felt a frown pull at his lips. "It's Juvenile Corrections, not Reform School!"

Kathleen blushed, "Actually we met while I was in the hospital." Kathleen corrected Mrs. Townsend.

"It's Ms. Townsend not Missus." Joyce corrected. "I kicked that worthless son of a bitch of a husband and father to the curb years ago." The tall blond woman moved back towards the driver's side of her car and opened the door. "Tell your little friend goodbye James. I want to get back on the highway and into the city... I can't stand being stuck in traffic." With that she started the car and kicked the gas petal with her foot so exhaust billowed from the tail pipe.

Jimmy turned to look at Kathleen. "I should go. I don't want to get her upset." He slipped a folded piece of paper into Kathleen's hand. "That is the address of my mother's house." He quickly kissed her cheek. "See you soon, I promise..." With that he got into his mother's car and buckled his seat belt. Rolling down the window he winked at Kathleen.

Kathleen jumped back slightly pouting at James thinking his mother was one of the rudest people she's met in a long time.

The following afternoon when Jimmy stood in front of the house at the address that Kathleen had given him over the phone the previous evening. He couldn't believe his eyes. While the house was not big. It looked very inviting and the front lawn was well kept, unlike the run down state of his mother's house. Biting his lip he started up the walkway towards the front porch and climbed the stairs and knocked on the screen door.

Kathy was the one to answer the door, "Can I help you?" She asked with a gentle voice.

"Um..." Jimmy said and blushed when his voice broke. He ran his hand through his hair causing it to stick up slightly. "I... I was looking for Kathleen... I think I might have the wrong house..."

"You're at the right house." She smiled, "Kathleen!" She called out and he could hear someone on the stairs running down them she was wearing a knee length skirt and blue blouse as she smiled at him.

Jimmy smiled brightly when he saw Kathleen. "Hi." he gave a little wave of his hand and then looked back at Kathy and said in his best charming tone. "This must be your older sister?"

"Oh I like this one." Kathy smiled at her daughter who was blushing. Kathleen grinned. "So do I." She smiled happily moving to take Jimmy's hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stabler." Jimmy said with a nod and then looked at his watch. "I promise to have Kathleen home in time for dinner." It was only then that his nose picked up the aroma coming from inside the house, his stomach grumbled loudly. His first meal at home had been a dismal affair. Joyce taken out a frozen store bought macaroni and cheese. She had never been a good cook, in the end Jimmy had snuck out after his mother had gone to bed so he could walk to the Subway that was a block down the street to get a sandwich.

"If you wish you could join us for dinner." Kathy offered having heard his stomach growl, "I'm making Steak and potatoes with a side salad." She smiled.

"That sounds really good!" Jimmy said and blushed, suddenly he felt like a charity case and in his mind he cursed his stomach for betraying him. Looking at Kathleen he nodded. "Do you want to for a walk down to the park?" The seventeen year old had passed it on the while he was walking down the street towards his girlfriend's house.

"Are you going to the park!?" a small voice said excitedly. Dickey suddenly appeared at the doorway. "Can Lizzie and I come too?"

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty for an extra plate." Kathy said softly turning to leave head back to the kitchen.

Before Kathleen could say anything her brother and sister were there. She looked to Jimmy then to the twins then back to Jimmy for what he thought.

When Dickey and Lizzie both turned on their best puppy-dog eyes any thought of saying no left Jimmy Townsend's mind. Letting out sigh he nodded and then looked at Kathleen. "What can I say I have no immunity to that kind of look? Being an only child, he hadn't had the fun of having a younger sibling.

The twins let out duel shrieks of excitement and started to put on their shoes.

She smiled softly loving him even more for not being able to say no to her siblings. "Well you just made instant friends of them." She smiled.

Jimmy grinned and then looked at the twins as they came out of the house they'd both put on their coat as it was the first week of November and there was a slight chill in the air. The teenager grinned. "You have to promise to listen to your big sister, or, you will have to give us each three pieces of your Halloween candy."

"Aww… okay!" they sighed. Lizzie getting between them to take each hand in her own Dickey walking ahead of them.

When they got to the park Lizzie let go of their hands and took off running following her brother towards the jungle gym. The twins where the only two young children in the park due to it being close to dinner hour not to mention the dropping temperature as the sun started to set. "If it gets any cooler we might frost tonight."

"At least they are having fun." She grinned.

Jimmy nodded and took Kathleen's hand in his own. "I just wanted to let you know that one of the terms of my early release is that I stick to an eleven o'clock curfew. I know it sucks but it's better than having to finish out the last three months of my sentence."

"Trust me I completely understand." Kathleen nodded.

"My mom has told me five times already if I am even a minute late she'll call the cops' and have them haul me back to Rockford." Jimmy said with a sniff. "You'd think after nine months she'd be happy to have me back home." Rolling his eyes at his own words he shook his head. "Who am I trying to kid...? The only reason she's kept me around is for the support cheque she gets from my father."

"Wait what? that's not right." She pouted. "Maybe we should talk to my Mom and she could help?" Kathleen asked. Looking to him worriedly.

For a long moment James watched the twins as they played and chased each other and suddenly he shuttered. He couldn't remember when he was that carefree. Ever since his mother had gotten involved with Barry White. Barry had started dating Joyce Townsend when James had been nine-years-old, and just after his tenth birthday his mother had announced that Barry was moving in with them. It was just a month later that Barry had made his first "visit" too little Jimmy's bedroom. His mother had been working nights at her job and had left Jimmy in the care of her boyfriend. For the next five years Barry's visits had become a regular thing whenever his mother was out of the house for more than a few hours at a time... Barry had arched an eyebrow when Jimmy and his mother returned home from Rockford. That look had made an ice cold shiver go down the seventeen-year-old's back. He hadn't realized that he was so lost in his thoughts that he'd all but jumped out of his skin when Kathleen put an arm around his shoulders, he was up off the bench a sudden terrified look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath when he saw the look of shock on his girlfriend's face he forced himself to calm down and get a grip. "I am sorry... I was miles away there for a few minutes."

"What's wrong James? Please tell me you look terrified." She said frowning worried for the young man she was coming to love so much.

James shook his head trying desperately to make the thoughts of Barry and what he'd done to him leave his mind. When he saw the look of concern that was etched on Kathleen's face he felt his lips curl into a frown. "Stop looking at me like that!" The boy yelped loud enough to make both Dickey and Lizzie look over at the two teenagers from the top of the jungle gym. "You remind me of the endless parade of social workers that used to come to the house when I was a kid!"

Jimmy was about to continue to talk with Kathleen when suddenly Lizzie came running up to the bench. She had seen her sister's friend light a cigarette. "My mom says smoking makes your teeth brown and your ears stick out!"

"Lizzie go play with Dickey mom's not here right now." Kathleen rolled her eyes, turning back to Jimmy hoping he would explain.

James watched as the little girl took off again back towards where her brother was playing. "I have never told anyone this before..." he said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. For a few moments he continued to puff on his cigarette trying to work up the courage. Finally he looked at Kathleen and said in a voice just barely above a whisper. "He... Barry... My mother's... I don't know... Boyfriend... He's been... you know... Touching me..." He looked away and angrily flicked the butt of his smoke through the air.

"How long?" Kathleen couldn't be but be both worried for James and she felt her stomach turning over in disgust.

"I was ten the first time." Jimmy admitted now that the dark secret that had been a scar that never heal was out he felt almost relieved. He turned his head to look at Kathleen. "Guess you think I am a freak don't you? That I should have fought back or told my mother or someone before now."

"You were 10 years old, how could you fight a grown man? None of this is your fault Jimmy. I think you should talk to my parents. My father can help and you can finally feel safe. I'm sure if we word it right my mom will let you move into our house we could turn the basement into your own personal space." she said softly.

Jimmy shook his head violently at Kathleen's suggestion. "I can't tell anyone else. I know my mother would never believe me." Jimmy had lost count of the number of times that his mother had called him a 'worthless bastard'. She had taken her anger and bitterness out on her son after his father had left. "I know she'd say I was making it all up...!"

"My parents will though." Kathleen told him honestly.

His shoulders slumped again in defeat. "I had to work up the courage to tell you. How am I supposed to tell your folks about this? They don't even know me and you can bet that they won't want some emotionally fucked up kid that's been locked up dating their daughter!"

Dickey called out from the jungle gym. "You cursed!"

"Shut up Dickey or I'll tell mom about your hidden candy spot." Kathleen told her brother. "You know who my father is. He would help you no matter what." She said softly moving to hug him. "I don't care what my parents think I love you James and I can't bare for you to return to that house."

"It doesn't matter anyways; if I don't go home I will end up back at Rockford." Jimmy looked at his watch. "We should be getting back to your house. It's almost twenty after six, I am sure by now your mom is wondering where we are." It was a feeble attempt to change the subject of conversation but one that the teen-aged boy knew would work. "I feel like I could eat a horse."

She looked to him frowning tears in her eyes for him she wanted to just tell her mom. Why would he want to go back to that house? "How could you want to go back there knowing you'll face that?!" Kathleen asked him startled...

"Cause I told Barry that if he touched me again... I'd kill him!" Jimmy's voice took on a deadly serious tone. He meant what he said. "I told Barry that when he came in to the bathroom while I was in the shower this morning." Jimmy didn't say anything more now that the twins were within earshot once more as they left the park. He didn't speak again until the twins had taken off across the front lawn of the Stabler house. He looked at Kathleen his eyes now almost begging her to understand. "I can handle this. I know you mean well and I love you for it... But I have to fight this battle on my own." He pulled her in to a tight hug and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her.

"That doesn't mean he won't try." She said under her breath so only Jimmy could hear, tears rolling down her cheeks for him... Kathleen hugged him tightly wishing desperately that he would let her help him even just a little.

"Are you two coming inside anytime soon?" Maureen called from the front door. "Dinner is on the table and is getting cold..."

Jimmy smiled and released Kathleen. "Come on let's go eat."

"We're coming. Why don't you worry about yourself?" She muttered in response to her younger sister and then looked at Jimmy and sighed. "Okay."


	16. Everything Evil!

...Warning... This chapter contains mature subject matter that some readers might find disturbing and difficult to read... While I did my best to keep the details to a minimum it still leaves no doubt about the actions of James' "Step-father"... Also there is a scene of physical violence between James and his mother Joyce... You have been warned...

Chester Lake picked up receiver of the phone on his desk at work the following morning. "This is Detective Lake, Special Victims Unit how can I help you?" He had barely got his habitual greeting out when suddenly he heard the near hysterical voice of his boyfriend's oldest daughter rambling at break neck speed. "Whoa! Kathleen... Slow down and take a breath. I can't understand what you just said."

Kathleen grimaced hearing her father's boyfriend's voice. Dammit why couldn't she have gotten Munch of Finn? She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down and started from the beginning.

After Kathleen had repeated what she'd said he leaned forward on his elbows. He couldn't believe what Elliot's daughter had just told him, not thinking he asked in an incredulous tone. "Are you sure your friend told you that his mother's boyfriend has been abusing him sexually?"

"Yes," She paused to take a breath. "He wants to fight this problem all on his own and I don't think he can. I mean I'm afraid for him he threatened the guy saying if he ever touched him again he'd kill him." Kathleen said tears in her eyes.

"You did the right thing when you called me." Chester said as he reached for his note pad. "Kathleen do you have your friends address?" He picked his pen and took the cap off of it and was ready to write as Kathleen told him. "That's 2225 East Houser Street in Queens?" He repeated it back.

She gave him the address. She only hoped that there was something Chester could do for James.

"I will talk to your father about this and we'll take it from here." Lake said. "Do you think that your friend is in any immediate danger?" His conversation had caught the attention of Olivia Benson who was now listening on her own extension from her desk. She cleared her throat and spoke into her phone. "Kathleen, if your friend is still under the age of eighteen we can have Children's Protective Services remove him from his house and put him into a temporary foster home."

"I don't know but I'm so worried about him." She said tearfully.

Benson made a motion with her hand for Chester to hang up his phone so she could speak to her partner's daughter one-on-one for a moment. "Kathleen I just wanted to tell you that what you did today took a lot of courage. I am proud of you for calling us."

Kathleen actually smiled through her tears, "Thank you Olivia." She said softly grateful to hear the other woman's voice.

"You take care." After Olivia was sure that Kathleen would talk to her mother she hung up the phone looked at her partner who was just coming back from the Starbucks down the street with tray of coffee cups in one hand and was balancing a box of assorted muffins in the other hand. She thanked Elliot as she took her coffee but then got right down to work and told him about the phone call that Kathleen had just made...

"Alright..." Benson said as she waved for Lake to put down his own phone so she could speak to her partner's daughter directly without anyone listening. "Kathleen..." She could hear the young girl sniffling. "It took a lot of courage to do what you did today. You did the right thing by helping your friend." Olivia said gently. "A lot of adults wouldn't have the strength to do what you did. Your father obviously taught you about the responsibility of being a _person of trust_ to a victim. I am proud of you."

Kathleen actually smiled through her tears, "Thank you Olivia." She said softly grateful to hear the other woman's voice.

"You take care." After Olivia was sure that Kathleen would talk to her mother she hung up the phone looked at her partner who was just coming back from the Starbucks down the street with tray of coffee cups in one hand and was balancing a box of assorted muffins in the other hand. She thanked Elliot as she took her coffee but then got right down to work and told him about the phone call that Kathleen had just made...

Elliot sat down in his chair shaking his head in amazement as he listened to what Benson and Lake told him after a few moments he held up his hand. "There is something that I don't understand here, Kathleen has not said anything about knowing this Townsend boy?" It was only that Stabler's mind flashed back to when he'd picked up his sixteen year old daughter from the hospital and the boy she'd be talking to. _No..._ He thought to himself. _It can't be the same boy. _Turning on his computer he opened up the police database and on a hunch he ran James Townsend's name. A few moments later he had the boy's criminal record on his screen along with his mug photos. "No wonder she never mentioned this kid to me, up till about a week ago he was serving time at Rockford Correctional for Minors for a first degree arson charge."

"What does having a record have anything to do with abuse?" Olivia asked arching one brow at her partner.

"Its standard procedure to do research on all parties when a complaint is filed. Or did you forget your first semester of police training?" Elliot arched an eyebrow at his partner. "Having a record on file can give us an idea of whom we are dealing with."

"His Arson record could be a cry for help." Olivia sighed.

Chester looked at Elliot and shook his head. "The kids done his time, he's been released. Just because he acted out violently just means that James Townsend was venting the rage about being abused at the hands of his mother's boyfriend. I tend to agree with Olivia. He was crying out for attention with his actions."

Elliot shook his head. "We have seen this sort of thing before. I am not saying that what my daughter said is not true. However, how many kids have lashed out against their parents like this when they want attention?"

It was then that Captain Cragen stepped out of his office. "It's our job to find out if this abuse actually happened or not." The bald headed man arched an eyebrow. "Your daughter has never been known to lie or make false claims before. I am going to go with what Kathleen has said." Their commanding officer had been listening to the detective's conversation. "Bring the mother's boyfriend in for questioning."

Olivia gave a nod and looked to her partner arching one brow as if expecting him to get on his feet so they can go collect the mother's boyfriend.

Cragen motioned for Elliot to remain in his chair. "It would be a conflict of interest for you to make the arrest for this complaint." The Captain nodded to Lake. "I want you to go with Benson on this collar Detective."

Lake stood up understanding Cragen's reasoning and looked at Benson with an arched eyebrow. "Let's go nail the son-of-a-bitch."

"Gladly." Benson said getting her equipment together and started to walk towards the elevator so they could head out.

The Townsend & White Residence...

Chester pulled the unmarked car to a stop in front of the rundown house at the address that Kathleen Stabler had given him over the phone. Shaking his head as he got out of the car. Looking at Benson as she came around the front of the car.

Liv got out of the car and looked around. "God it looks like crap, though no more than a mobile home park." She sighed shaking her head.

"Why is it that these kids all seem to live in homes that are next door to being condemned?" He picked his way up the front walk way towards front door and knocked.

When his first knock wasn't answered Lake used his fist to pound on the door loudly and called out. "NYPD!" He motioned with hand for Benson to take a look thought the window next to the door and arched an eyebrow. "You see anyone inside?"

Shaking head Lake stood back and then with a grunt used his foot to kick the flimsy front door of the house in causing a loud bang. He unclipped the holster of his service pistol and had his hand on the butt of it ready to draw if necessary. Stepping into the house and into the living room he saw a blond woman sprawled half on a couch that had seen better days and on the floor. It was only then the saw the empty white wine bottle. "This must be Joyce Townsend." He said to Olivia.

Olivia moved to check the rest of the house. "It's clear." She said with a sigh heading back to Lake. "Is she dead?" She asked.

"No." The Mohawk Indian said and pointed to the empty bottle. "She's passed out." Lake reached out and gave the woman's shoulder a not to gentle shake. "Joyce Townsend he called out.

A few moments later Joyce started to come too and immediately started to lash out at the stranger that was in her house. "What the hell are you doing in my home?" She struggled to get up and also brush Lake's hand off her shoulder. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"We're with the NYPD, we're here to talk to Barry White, and we saw you unconscious so we came in the door." Olivia informed her.

Rubbing her eyes with her fingers and trying to clear the drunken fog from her brain Joyce tried to stand up and then slumped back down on to the couch when her legs wouldn't support her. Looking at her watch she shook her head. "Barry's been out since noon time. He's an assistant coach with the local little league baseball team."

"Mom?" James called out as he walked through the front door of the house. When the teenager stepped into the living room and saw the people standing in the room his eyes widened. When he saw the gold shields clipped to their belts he immediately started to panic. "Why are the cops here? I haven't missed my curfew!"

"We're not here for you James, however we've heard some recent reports about a Mr. White and we've come to investigate, though we did find your mom unconscious." Olivia said gently.

"Investigate..." James whispered his face awash with shock. "Oh God..." he groaned. "Kathleen... She's why your here!"

Joyce looked at her son with narrowed eyes and this time she forced herself up onto her feet so she could stumble across the room to where her son was standing. "What have you done now, you ungrateful little asshole!" Joyce delivered a resounding open handed slap to her son's right cheek and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook James hard.

Chester didn't hesitate to move to protect the boy from his mother's violence. He pried her balled up fist from the boy's shirt. "That's enough Mrs. Townsend. Don't make me arrest you for child endangerment."

Olivia moved to check on James hesitantly though unsure he would let her.

James pushed the female cop away from him. "I am fine. She's done much worse in the past." He refused to allow the tears that his mother's slap to his face had forced to his eyes to fall. "I shouldn't have said anything to Kathleen. It was a stupid mistake and I will deny everything." The boy moved to stand by the open front door. "Please just go away!"

"Wait just a damn minute here!" Joyce looked at the two police officers. "What exactly is it that you're investigating? Why is it that you want to speak with Barry?" She gave James a hard glare.

"What you said to Kathleen took guts and what Kathleen did for you took courage too. If you deny it now you ruin not only her reputation but no one will ever look into this if you mention it again you'll ruin any chance you have of getting justice. Or did you lie to Kathleen and actually enjoy Mr. White entering your room at night?" Olivia asked coldly thinking the boy was a coward.

James' eyes went wide and he swallowed the sudden lump that formed in his throat. "Just stop it!" He desperately stated and covered his ears with his hands trying to block out what the hateful female cop was saying to him. It was only then that he saw the almost murderous look that his mother was shooting at him and he crumpled to his knees. "I tried to tell you... I tried to make you see what Barry was doing! Why didn't you listen to me Mom? What didn't you protect me?"

Joyce shook her head. "You lying, good for nothing little bastard!" She looked at the detectives standing beside her. "Barry White is a good man. Whatever my asshole of a son said is untrue!" She broke away from Lake's hand on her shoulder and once again attacked her son this time grabbing a fist full of the boys dirty blond hair. "I want you out of my house!" She started to kick James on the thigh of his right leg. "You hear me! OUT!"

Olivia moved to defend the boy keeping the mother from continuing her attack on him and forcefully turned her around to cuff her. "Ms. Townsend you're under arrest for endangering a minor and physical abuse." She told the woman.

Joyce laughed hysterically and then craned her neck so that she could spit in Benson's face. "You rotten bitch!" She tried to kick at her son again. "I want that dirty little faggot out of my house! Take him back to Rockford or leave him on the street but I don't want him under my roof any longer!"

As Olivia continued to push Joyce Townsend out of the house Chester could hear her reading the woman her Miranda rights. He moved to squat down next to James and said in a gentle voice. "You don't have to stay here any longer. We can make sure that you're taken care of." Lake's police radio came to life and both he and the boy heard Olivia requesting back up to take Joyce down to the station. "What park is Barry at right now?" Chester asked of the boy.

James shook his head, wiping the tears from his face. "Chestnut Public Park. He should be on the baseball diamond. Practice goes for another hour."

Barry White stood on the third base line as he watched the group of nine and ten year old boys tossing and catching baseballs. He'd already picked out his next boy of interest and knew that Kevin DeLoranzo came from a home with a one parent. He'd been doing his best to make a good impression on Kevin's single mother and had even gone as far as to tell her that he was about to leave his current girlfriend and would love to start seeing more of her.

Lori DeLoranzo and only been too flattered by the attention that Barry had shown her and she'd considered him one of the most charming men she'd ever met. She had readily agreed to go for dinner with Barry in the near future.

"There he is." Benson said pointing to a man on the field using a pic she'd found in the house of Townsend as a visual aid.

"Alright boys..." Barry called out. "Three laps around the park and that is the end of practice for the day." White could see a number of vehicles pulling into the park as the boy's parents started to arrive to pick up their sons. He was just moving to sit down on the bench in the dugout when he caught sight a man and woman walking in his direction. As he knew all the parents of the boys on his team he eyed them with open curiosity and flashed a smile. "Try outs for the team ended two weeks ago." He assumed it was a set of hopeful parents. "I am sorry but we have selected the players for this season's team."

Lake nodded as they walked across the park in the direction of the ball diamond. "Let's try not to spook him. I'd like to make this an easy arrest." With a subtle hand movement he told Benson to move so that she was flanking White's right side as he stepped up to the man's left. It was only then that he made sure that his police shield was visible. "Barry White?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice neutral. "I am Detective Lake." Chester motioned Olivia. "My partner Detective Benson."

White nodded but seemed unimpressed. "What can I do for two of New York's finest?"

"We'd like to talk to you down town at the station." Olivia told him crossing her arms defensively.

If Barry was taking aback by Benson's statement he didn't show it. If anything he was prepared for something like this and had a feeling he knew why these two wanted to talk to him. "So... James finally opened his big mouth... Didn't he?" He looked at Lake. "That kid will say anything to make me leave his mother. Lying little shit that he is, he's been locked up in some reform school for the past year. No one will believe anything he says."

Chester couldn't believe his ears. The guy had all but confessed to his crime. However he realized that neither he nor Benson had informed White to his right to have a lawyer present so what he'd just said would be inadmissible in court.

"We, believe him so you can come willingly or we can cuff you right here." Benson said taking a page from Elliot's playbook she didn't like the guy.

"I have nothing more to say until my lawyer is present." White said with a shrug of his shoulders. "No that is not true." he looked at Benson. "Do me a favor...? Deliver this message to James for me... Tell him... I will never forget him."

"You'll have a lifetime to consider exactly how wrong you are." Benson told him reading him his rights not waiting for him to agree to go to the station.


	17. It's a BOY!

Kathy Stabler was in the kitchen of the house she shared with her children and up to six months ago her ex-husband. It was in the early hours of the afternoon on Friday. The twins would be arriving home soon from school, Maureen was already home in her room studying and Kathleen as far as she knew was somewhere around the house too though she hadn't seen her eldest child since she had arrived home after a half day of classes. Kathy was up to her wrists in the mixing bowl she was using to make meatloaf. It was the first time in months that she'd made this dish as it had always been Elliot's favorite. She'd finally given in and promised her son that she'd make it for dinner one night as it was Dickey's favorite too.

Kathleen had technically had been avoiding her mother slightly since she came back from the hospital on personal matters not school or anything important. However this was really important to her. With the cops going to James' house his mother would probably kick him out and he'd have nowhere to go he'd end up going back to Rockford and she wouldn't get to see him. So she made her way to the kitchen biting her lower lip afraid her mom would say no.

Kathy was just in the process of transferring the now combined meat mixture from the mixing bowl to the loaf pan and was about to open a can of mushroom soup to put on the loaf so it would make its own sauce as it baked in the oven. Looking over her shoulder she jumped slightly seeing her eldest daughter. "My God... You startled me Kathleen. You're too light on your feet."

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to startle you I just um didn't know how to approach you about something important to me." Kathleen said in a small voice.

Kathy moved to the sink to wash her hands and nodded to the can of soup on the counter and the opener. "Open that for me Sweetheart." The older woman stated while she lathered her hands with soap. "Use a spoon to spread it and then put it in the oven. Careful it's already pre-heated." Kathy reached for the roll of paper towels and tore off a few sheets to dry her hands. "What's so important?"

Kathleen busied herself doing that. While she did she talked to her mom told her everything she'd told Lake about her boyfriend, only she'd claimed him as a friend. By the time she'd put the meatloaf in the oven she'd gotten to the important part. "If he has nowhere to go he'll end up back at Rockford. He doesn't really belong there mom can... can we invite him to stay here?" She asked her eyes turning liquid in a puppy dog pout.

Kathy jaw dropped open and she had to remember to breathe. It was a lot to take in all at once. Of course her heart went out to James not only on a parental level but also as a human being. She had to give her daughter credit for telling her about James' past and then springing the request to have him move in. Shaking her head she said. "I will have to discuss it with your father first." It was a classic stall for more time to think.

"Mom you know dad's not going to let him move in he has an arson record one that's there only because he was lashing out because his mother never believed him, probably still won't believe him. I can't bare for him to go back to that place or stay in that house!" Kathleen said weakly every ounce of emotion she felt going into those words, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kathleen..." Kathy stepped over to the fridge and pulled it open; a moment later she retrieved the open bottle of white wine and filled a glass so she could sip at it. Sitting down on one of the stools by the island that also served as an informal dining area she motioned for her daughter to have a seat beside her. "You have to realize that I want to help James, I really do, but, I am barely holding on to the house as it is. It's not easy to feed, clothe and keep a roof over the heads of five people."

Tears continued to roll down Kathleen's cheeks. "I hate you I hate you and daddy all you two care about is each other you don't care about anyone else!" Kathleen yelled before running to her room. She had a thought she had saved money up maybe she could get herself emancipated from her parents she and Jimmy could get an apartment together instead then he wouldn't have to worry they could both get emancipated from their parents be considered adults... if he'd still have her after blowing the whistle on White.

Kathy took a deep breath and continued to sip at her wine staring at the archway that her eldest child had just ran out of. She kept thinking about what she'd been told by Kathleen. She knew that her daughter was right about one thing if she did talk to Elliot first about this situation her ex-husband would put his foot down and would refuse to allow it. It bothered her greatly that Elliot still felt that he had control over the way she ran her household. Her heart also bled for the situation that James Townsend was in. How could she allow that sweet and charming young man to remain in an abusive and unloving household? Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she finally got up from where she was sitting and walked to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the second level of the house. "Kathleen…" Even as she called to her daughter she had some mild reservations about her decision in this matter. "Kathleen!" She called out this time adding some iron to her tone to let her daughter know she meant business. "Come down to the living room!"

Kathleen had been checking her bank book, she's been saving her babysitting money and her allowance, birthdays and Christmas money for years ever since she was old enough to have an account. She was surprised to find she had $5,000.00 saved up more than enough to get an apartment with her and James. She wiped her eyes as she heard her mother's voice hating the iron in it as if that was going to make her like and respect her anymore. Stuffing the bank book into her back pocket she started down the stairs glaring at her mother.

Kathy sat down on the couch and arched an eyebrow. "Have a seat." she motioned to one of the two chairs in the room. When Kathleen didn't move to sit down right away she pointed to the chair she wanted her daughter to sit in. "I said sit!" Once the sixteen-year-old had reluctantly sat down she let out a slow breath. "I have come to a decision regarding your request." She saw the suddenly hopeful look that sprang to her daughters eyes. "You can invite James to stay with us."

"Really!" She had tears in her eyes again and literally threw herself into her mother's arms on the couch. "Thank you mom thank you so much." She said between crying she was so happy and surprised that she couldn't stop crying.

Kathy hugged her daughter back for a moment and then held Kathleen by the shoulders with her hands at arm's length. "We can fix up the den for James to use as his bedroom. He can use the pull out coach for a bed." The den had hadn't been used by anyone in the house since Elliot had moved out. The children all thought of it as their father's personal space, but it would be good to put that room to use again.

"Yeah and have Dickey get upset? What about the basement? We could turn it into a room for him, it has its own bathroom. It could be like an apartment since there's a door leading outside?" She asked softly.

"That might be a better idea. I had forgotten that the basement has its own full bathroom." It could also be good for James to have his own entrance to come and go by. "The basement it is. But we still will need to move the fold out couch from the den downstairs. I will leave that to you and James." Kathy got up from the sofa and started to walk to the kitchen. "I have potatoes to peel." She smiled over her shoulder. "Go call James. I know your itching to do so."

Kathleen moved to hug her mom again. "Thanks Mom, when I get off the phone with James I'll help you with the potatoes." She said and ran for the phone to call James.

"Are you insane!?" James Townsend blurted out when Kathleen called his house and started to ramble on about how she'd managed to get her mother to agree to let him move in with them. "My mother might not be the nicest person in the world everyone knows that! How can you expect me to just leave her alone?" Even through Joyce was abusive towards her son his loyalty to her as her only offspring was a hard bond to break.

Kathleen was actually hurt by that consider people thought her father's mother was crazy. Tears came to her eyes. She was so stupid. "I...I was trying to help. I...I mean after what you told me I thought you'd love the chance to live in a home where you're not abused all the time. I...I'm sorry for caring..." She said into the phone stuttering slightly hurt by the way he was yelling at her.

Hanging his head and closing his eyes James just breathed for a few moments. When he finally spoke again his voice no longer sounded angry. "I am sorry for yelling at you. I know that you're only trying to help." James knew that he couldn't stay with his mother any longer. Once she'd been released from jail she'd likely kick his ass to the curb just like she did with his father before him. "As much as I hate her sometimes she's still my mother." He stated his voice now broken.

"I know she's still your mother, I'm not saying abandon her. I'm saying you'll be safe from Barry White I'm sure your mother would still want to see you and deep down she'd want you safe and happy." Kathleen said softly her heart going out to him.

"Barry was arrested earlier today. He's not going to be coming back here any time soon, and my mom is in jail too... She lost it in front of the police and started to hit me. They took her away too." James couldn't believe that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I have never been so scared... I think she would have killed me if the police weren't here to stop her!"

"I'm sorry James I didn't know that was going to happen. I..I just was so afraid for you I had to say something please forgive me." Kathleen said on the phone tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a sniff. "She's done worse to me in the past." He looked around the living room of his mother's house and realized in that moment that there was nothing that gave him even a tiny bit of comfort. "My mom should be in jail overnight. That will give me enough time to pack my things and leave before she gets home. Of course if you'd come over and help me... I could be done in a few hours?"

"I'll be there before you can blink." She grinned saying goodbye she ran to grab the keys. "I'll brb he needs help packing!" Kathleen called to her mom.

Kathy shook her head and caught up to Kathleen as she was putting her sneakers on. She gently took the car keys from the young girl's hand. "I will drive." When Kathleen started to protest she put up her hand. "Now is not the time to argue with me, or I will just change my mind again." She slipped on her own shows and then called out. "Maureen! Watch your brother and sister for me... I will be out of the house for an hour, and take the meatloaf out the oven at 6 p.m."

"Okay Mom!" the fourteen year old yelled down the stairwell.

"Fine..." Kathleen mumbled, "But hurry we don't know when his mom's going to be let out of jail and she might hurt him." Kathleen ran for the car.

"How many times has your father told you that when you get arrested you usually spend the night in jail?" Kathy said as she walked slowly to the car and unlocked it with the remote. "The only people that get out hours after being taken downtown are those that have millions of dollars at their disposal." Once they buckled up she asked. "Now where does James live?"


	18. Good Food, Great Sex

Author's note... As requested... a chapter that is just pure sex and romance... Enjoy...

Soft pop music issued forth from the stereo speakers in the living room of the condo shared by Elliot Stabler and Chester Lake. The music was a mix of different singers and styles. The two men had different taste in music Elliot had always been heavy in to classic country music. He was a fan of Loretta Lynn, Lynn Anderson and Dolly Parton. Chester however being almost ten years younger had mixed his own pop music from the seventies, eighties and nineties into the fifty CD carousel. Lake also liked strong female singers, Madonna, Janis Joplin, Laura Branigan, Karen Carpenter and even some "one hit" wonders too. At the moment as Elliot stood in the kitchen putting the final touches on the spaghetti and meat sauce he'd been slaving over since he'd arrived home an hour before his younger boyfriend. It was his signature dish and one that was a _no fail_ when it came to his kids, none one of them could resist it. He only hoped that Chester would feel the same way. After he'd drained the pasta and added enough of the sauce to coat the long perfectly "al dente" noodles he put the prepared garlic bread into the oven to melt the cheese and then then opened a bottle of chilled white wine to let it breathe before he started to set the table.

Chester's stomach was growling from the smell coming from the kitchen. "Damn man you are making me drool out here and not just from you cooking." He smirked.

Elliot had changed out of his usual suit and tie that he wore to work in favor for a tee shirt and his 501's that where torn and worn. He only wore them when he was at home and wanted to be comfortable. The other reason was due to the large rip rather high up on the right leg that showed off a peek of the white CK boxer briefs he was wearing. Bending slightly and cocking his hip in Chester's direction as he took the garlic bread out of the oven. "Go and get out of your work clothes. Dinner is ready." He shooed the younger man with his oven mitt clad hand towards the bedroom.

Chester laughed heading to get changed out of his work clothing into Jeans and a tee shirt. Like his boyfriend he liked to be comfortable when he was off duty.

Elliot had just plated two large portions of the pasta and put them on the table. He'd also lit the candles and dimmed the lights. He was just in the process of pulling the shades on the windows to cut the glare of the setting sun when Chester reappeared and started to pour the wine into the two stemmed glasses. Ever the gentleman Elliot pulled out the younger man's chair for him before he sat down. "I was going to make a creaser salad, but I think you will forgive me when you see the dessert I picked up on the way home from that Italian deli we found around the corner." Stabler had picked up a small tiramisu. They had picked up the same dessert when they'd been out shopping together during their first week living together and both Lake and Stabler where completely addicted to it.

"Everything looks great." Chester said smiling and giving Elliot a wink meaning Elliot looked better than the food.

Elliot watched as Chester used his knife to cut the pasta after he'd put a generous sprinkling of parmesan cheese on it. Shaking his head he said in a playful tone. "Okay, that is one bad habit that has got to go!" Stabler used his fork and spoon to twirl a mouthful of his own pasta on to his fork and then ate it. "Who taught you to eat pasta like that?"

"It's a habit I picked up, can't remember where, allows me to eat without making a mess of myself."

Elliot switched his plate of uncut spaghetti for the one that his young lover had destroyed with his knife. "We are going have a little lesson in pasta eating." He smiled and slipped the spoon that was to the right of the plate into Chester's free hand. "Now I want you to twirl the shit out of that spaghetti. Make me proud!" The older man's laughed playfully.

Chester arched an eyebrow at Elliot, using the spoon and fork he did just that with a shake of his head before taking a bite from the perfectly spooled pasta.

"Very nice." Stabler said with a grin. "Now when you have pasta... Other then something actually requires cutting like cannelloni the only reason to use your knife is to put butter on your bread." Elliot reached for the garlic bread cut the end off of the loaf. He loved the end piece and he used to fight over it when he was a kid with his siblings. He ate another bite and then sipped at his wine watching Chester eat. When the younger man was between bites he reached out with his hand and pull him over so he could kiss him passionately.

When he finally broke off the kiss both men were out of breath and panting. "You have onions on breath..." The older man said and winked. "But, then I just ate garlic so we cancel each other out." Suddenly Elliot was no longer hungry for the food on the table. "You have no idea how bad I want you out of those clothes!"

"I have an idea from the look in your eyes." The younger detective licked his lips; panting at the abruptness of the oral assault that his boyfriend had just hit him with.

"We can reheat the food... That is why microwaves where invented." With those words Elliot was up out of his chair and had a fist full of Chester's shirt in his hand. "Up out of that chair... To the bedroom!" Once Lake was on his feet he kissed the Native American once more as they started to pull at each other's clothing leaving a trail of discarded garments on route to the bedroom. When Chester was down to just the white CK briefs that Elliot had bought for him the older man let out a lust filled growl. "Drop'em or I am gonna tear them off!"

Chester did so, making sure it was slow and torturous to Elliot's already aroused state.

Elliot fumbled with his own underwear his manhood was harder than steel at just the sight of his man standing naked and just as aroused as he was feeling. Pulling Lake in to his arms so their bare skins pressed together he kissed him gently and handled the young man's bronze skin like it was fine bone china. After a moment they flopped onto the bed and continued to wrestle and play fight with each other as their body's became slick with sweat. Finally Elliot pushed Chester on to his back and grinned when the younger man spread his legs lewdly. Kissing his way down his body Elliot took each of Chester's nipples in his mouth and teased them until they both popped up into hard little nubs. He then continued his downward trip, following the faint trail of black hair, stopping again to use his tongue to torture the younger man's navel, grinning when he saw Lake's hardness bounce and twitch a single drop of pre-cum appearing at the slit like a tiny jewel. Finally Elliot took the head in his mouth and put his hands on Chester's hips as he opened his throat and took the entire length down his throat burying his nose in the trimmed patch of hair at the base.

"Oh fuck!" Lake had merely whimpered and moaned to this point however when Elliot took his young lovers cock into his mouth, Lake bucked his hips unable to take it without yelling out as he had. "You better take it all or I won't fuck you!" Lake growled and groaned.

Elliot pulled off the straining maleness of his lover and looked at Lake, his own blue eyes catching the lust filled dark brown ones of the younger man. "And just who says you're getting my ass? He gave Chester's hip a swat. "I had intended use my more than ample oral skills." He smiled. "Olivia is forever telling me that my mouth gets me into more trouble than I can usually handle!" The older man once again took Lake's seven inches in his mouth.

Lake groaned at the feel of that hot mouth. "Because whether you get me first or I get you first I always end up making you yell out in ecstasy as I fuck your ass."

If Lake's words had any effect on the older man Elliot didn't show it other than to re-double his efforts to make the man go over the edge. He was now using his hand along with his mouth in a combined move that an old lover of his had taught him called the "velvet glove." When he felt Lake's balls starting to draw up tight to his body he knew the Mohawk Indian was getting close to losing control. Moving his hand faster on the shaft he licked the sensitive head, probing the small opening with the tip of his tongue.

Lake yelled out unable to take anymore, and fell over the edge, his toes curling as his fingers tangled into the hair at the back of his lovers head keeping Elliot mouth where he needed it most.

The older man was at first surprised at the sudden burst of thick, slightly bitter and salty goo that Lake's steel hard dick unleashed. He kept his lips sealed around the now pulsing shaft allowing Chester to ride out the waves of orgasmic pleasure. When the younger man started to squirm slightly due to the stimulation of his oversensitive manhood Elliot eased his mouth off and let go and crawled up onto to the bed beside the prone younger man. "You're still twitching. That must've been a good one."

"Not as great as if I were thrusting into you, but it was good enough." Chester growled teasingly his hand moving to stroke his lover.

Elliot readily spread his legs giving Chester full access to his own genitals. "You know..." He panted as Lake continued to play with his hardness. "We..." His voice caught in his throat as his hips started to move in time with the expert hand of another man on his hard dick. "We... Need to come to an agreement..." he finally blurted out, desperately trying to control himself and keep from shooting too quickly. Elliot knew it was a battle he'd lose eventually. "That's it! Fuck feels good!"

"And what agreement is that?" Lake asked of Elliot arching one dark brow as he watched the older man using his hand to massage and squeeze as he moved it up and down on Elliot's cock.

"I know you've been hinting to get me up on all fours." The older man said as he put his hand over that of his boyfriends to stop his movements as he was getting close to the edge and didn't want to cum too quickly. "I understand the need." He reached over with his free hand to pull Chester into a kiss and groaned when he felt the younger man's hand start to move once more. "I promise... You will get your chance soon."

"I better." Lake said kissing Elliot back and deepening it slightly.

It didn't take much more before the older man started to lose control his hips bucking hard and fast into the almost vice like grip of his younger boyfriend. With a sudden hard thrust forward and a guttural yelp Elliot shot hard, the first volley splashing against his lover's chest and stomach, the rest falling on the bed between their bodies and coating Chester's hand. When Elliot found his voice again he peered at Lake through half lidded lust filled eyes. "Just look at the mess you made..."

"That mess is all you." Lake purred, as he licked one of his fingers clean, relishing the taste of the older man.

Elliot wrinkled his nose and then moved to get up off the bed. "Well at least help me take the comforter off and put a fresh blanket in its place..." Now that his sexual need had been met he longed to crawl between the sheets and press himself up to the body of the man he'd fallen in love with...


	19. Elliot Finds Out!

"I don't believe this!" Elliot's voice echoed off the walls of kitchen in the house he used to share with his ex-wife. "_Jesus Christ Kathy, What the hell were you thinking?_" Not for the first time was Elliot Stabler totally mystified by his ex-wife's actions. "The kids got a criminal record for first degree arson!" He could feel his face flushing with a mixture of anger and horror. "He tried to burn down his god-damned high school! This is the kid you choose to take in as a charity case?"

"James was crying out for help Elliot. You should know better than anyone that child is in dire need of someone who cares about his needs. Not a parent that is constantly both verbally and physically abusive their child." Kathy said tired of her husband thinking he has any right to tell her what she can and cannot do.

James was sitting in the living room with Kathleen while her parents beefed at each other. Kathleen had begged him to stay out of it but he felt compelled to come to his host's defense, before his girlfriend could stop him the boy was up and had stepped into to the dining room where he had a clear line of sight of both Kathy and her ex-husband. He might only be eighteen-years-old but he wasn't afraid of Kathleen's father. "What right have you to come in here and scream at Kathy?" James felt his own anger getting the better of him. "I have been living here for a week. It's the first time that I've been able to sleep without having to worry about my mom or my step-father."

"Take my advice. Keep your mouth shut!" Elliot said thrusting his finger at the teen aged boy. He turned to look at Kathy. "I might not be your husband anymore but I am still the father of the children that live in this house. The last thing I need to worry about is some firebug teaching my eight-year-old son the difference between gasoline and lighter fluid!"

"Then I suggest you leave Elliot, you do not have the right to talk to me or my guests that way. I trust James to not turn our eight year old son into fire starter. If you cannot trust me then do not bother talking to me again until you can do so with a civil tone! Do I make myself clear? Now unless you have anything else to say there's the door don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out." She said turning to James and put a comforting hand on his shoulder to lead him to the living room bringing the tray of cookies with her. "Do you want a cookie James?" She asked softly.

"The only thing I have left to say is this Kathy." He put a copy of the fire department report down on the kitchen counter top. "It makes for interesting reading... Especially the part about the estimated damage to the school being to the tune of two hundred and fifty thousand dollars! Food for thought." With that Elliot walked out of the siding door at the back of the house and drove off.

James shook his head at the offer of a cookie. "Thanks Mrs. S." He wasn't feeling all that hungry. "He watched through the front room window as Kathleen's father's car took off down the street. "Well... We all knew he'd react this way. I can't say I really blame him either." James ran his hand through his hair. "I am not exactly the best material for a house guest..." His voice trailed off sounding broken and ashamed.

"Ignore him James, when I was your age, I did stupid things as well. You are not to blame for no one having the eyes or brains to see what was going on." Kathy told James gently squeezing his shoulder. "Why don't you and Kathleen watch a movie, I'm going to take out the trash." She said softly meaning the file she had no interest in reading. If Elliot wanted to be a pig headed, unfeeling, unforgiving, jackass that was up to him but he was no longer welcome in her home.

James moved to flop down on the couch next to Kathleen. He bit his lip to keep his emotions in check but when he felt her take his hand gently in her own and give it a supportive little squeeze he couldn't help turning and so that he could put his face in the crook of her neck, silent but still painful sobs causing his body to shake. He held on to the girl with almost crushing force, afraid to let go for fear that she'd fade way and he'd be truly alone. Then just as soon as he'd turned to her for comfort he pushed away wiping his cheeks with fists. "Crying!" he chided himself with a sniffle. "Big baby!"

"Shush its okay James." She said softly hugging him to her.

"You learn really fast in Rockford not to show your tears or any sign of weakness to anyone." The truth was other than the times that his mother had physically beaten him he'd always kept his feelings of pain to himself and even then he'd only ever cried silent tears not wanting to give his mother the satisfaction. Sniffling again and reaching for the box of Kleenex so he could take a tissue and blow his nose, he managed a weak smile and a pitiful sounding chuckle. "Better now."

"Yes well your here and can express all the emotions you need to." Kathleen said softly kissing him. Her heart going out to the young man she was falling in love with.

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders suddenly feeling self-conscious; he stood up. "Maybe one of your mom's cookies might just be what's called for." He had get away from Kathleen for just a moment. He loved her and he also was very grateful for all of her support but he just needed a moment to collect himself. When he returned to the living room James looked like the usual, laid back charming teenager that everyone in the Stabler house had come to expect him to be. He was munching on a cookie. "Chocolate the cure-all for everything."

"Did you bring me one?" Kathleen pouted knowing that there were times when he needed his space.

He took out his hand from behind his back and held out the other chocolate chip cookie to for Kathleen to take. "I knew if I didn't bring you one you'd have sent me back to the kitchen." He sat beside Kathleen again. "Hey Squirt." He greeted when Dickey came down from upstairs.

Dickey only waved at James and his sister as he walked towards the back of the house and outside looking for his mother. When he found Kathy on the back porch he asked in a tiny voice. "Mom... What's arson?" the boy had overheard his father yelling and was curious.

"It's when someone purposely sets something on fire. Whether to get attention or just because they are angry. It's a very bad thing to do, but that doesn't always mean that the person starting the fire is bad." She tried to explain to Dickey in a way that won't make him hate James just because of his father.

The eight-year-old boy put his arms around his mother and hugged her from the side; trying his best to squeeze like his father did, but his attempt at a bear hug, however it carried none of the strength that came with the strong arms of Elliot Stabler. He looked up at his mother's face and grinned.

Kathy was touched by Dickey's attempt to cheer her up and scooped him up into her arms and kissed him making sure to tickle him to make him laugh.

Squirming with embarrassment the young boy finally was put back on his feet, he wrinkled his nose as he wiped his cheeks with balled up fists. "Jeez!" While Dickey didn't mind showing his love for his mother; he like any other little boy his age had grown past the point of craving and allowing maternal love and attention in return. "Promise you will never do that when my friends are over?"

"As long as I can still do it every now and then when it's just family around yes I'll promise." She grinned at him lovingly.

The Apartment of Elliot Stabler and Chester Lake

Forty minutes later…

"How can Kathy be so gullible?" Elliot was so angry that he was sure that steam was coming off the top of his head. His face was flushed red, and a vein could be seen throbbing faintly by his right temple. "I swear that woman has lost her sense of reality!" His anger induced tirade was issued in lieu of his usual loving embrace to his boyfriend when he stepped back into his apartment. "Good Lord that woman can drive me insane at times!"

"You do realize that I've looked into the boy's arson, it looks to me to be a case of someone crying out for help." Chester tried to reason with Elliot. "I think she's doing a very noble thing by taking in that stray and trying to show him that not everyone is like his mom and step-father."

Opening the fridge Elliot took out a bottle of beer and then without thinking turned and used the edge of the counter top to pry off the cap. He didn't notice the slightly miffed look that came to Lake's face at his actions, instead he put the bottle to his lips and drained half the contents in three long swallows and then belched loudly. "Noble or not, I can tell you that if I was still living in that house there is no way in hell that I would have allowed this to happen."

"Well you're not living in that house anymore, and your wife is a big girl who's trying to help someone who needs that help desperately. Sometimes I wonder if you even have heart left saying something like that. I would let him stay with us if I'd been asked." He defended the boy.

"I do have a heart and I do care, but I am not so sure that I trust _Johnny Hormone_ to keep his pants zipped." The older man walked to the living room and flopped into his beat up reclining chair. "He's seventeen-years-old; I don't have to remind you what it was like at that age... The kids a walking hard on and you know it!"

"I'm sure your daughter has more brains then to get herself knocked up or even sleep with anyone under your wife's nose?" Lake asked arching one brow.

"That might be true but here's a bit of history for you to chew on." Elliot took another mouthful from his beer. "I was James Townsend's age when Kathy and I first did the _nasty_ together and the scary thing was, I was so full of myself that we did it in her bedroom while her parents were right downstairs watching TV."

"Well okay, so maybe she'll be like her mother." Lake teased Elliot knowing that would piss him off again.

"You're a dick!" The older man said getting up from his chair as he drained what was left of his beer and walked back to the kitchen and retrieved a second beer for himself and one for Chester as well, taking the time to use the bottle opener this time. He held out one of the bottles for the younger man as he returned to the living room.

"Yeah, but you love me." Lake grinned.

"That is the only thing that is saving you from getting put over my knee at the moment." Elliot wiggled his eyebrows his tone going playful as he gave Chester's shoulder a shove having sat beside other man on the sofa. He clinked the neck of his own beer bottle with the one that was in Lake's right hand. "Well here's to a disaster in the making..."

"And you being the way you are will delight in rubbing it in your wife's face should things go south." Chester rolled his eyes.


	20. Teenage Hormones & The Talk

Much to the surprise of everyone in James Townsend's life the young man had enrolled at St. Mary's Catholic High School so that he could get his diploma and also spend as much time as he could with Kathleen. Due to the new and loving atmosphere he was living in he excelled at his studies and soon found himself on the Dean's Honor Roll after the first semester. He and Kathleen also found themselves competing to see who bring home the better grades. It was coming up on the holiday break between semesters and he'd planned a surprise for his new found "foster" family. Unknown to the Stabler's James had managed to not only take the four classes during the day but he'd also signed up for two correspondence courses so that when Christmas break came he was able to stun everyone with the news that he would be graduating in January.

In the six months that he'd been living with Kathy Stabler and her family he'd also become the informal "man of the house" always making sure that the driveway was cleared of snow and salt was put on the walkway, even making those chores fun for the other kids in the house. He also knew that he'd fallen in love with Kathleen and this fact didn't escape Kathy. In fact she'd caught the teenagers kissing on more than one occasion however she'd allowed the budding romance to continue as it seemed innocent enough. Still when she'd come home unexpectedly and found the living room in darkness one night just before Thanksgiving she'd been shocked to find her daughter and James making out on the couch. "Well this is something every mother dreams of seeing, her daughter rounding second base and heading for a home run."

"Mom! It's not like that!" Kathleen said blushing embarrassed by being caught making out with her boyfriend.

James had jumped off the couch, turning his back a hot flush coloring his neck and cheeks as he pulled down his tee-shirt and fastened the waist button of his jeans, willing the hardness in his pants to go away. When he was able to speak his voice was a high pitched squeak. "I am so sorry Mrs. S."

Kathy rolled her eyes and put the bags of groceries down on the dining room table. Taking off her coat she hung it up on in the hall closet and kicked off her snow covered boots before she moved to sit own in one of the chairs in the living room. "James sit down... We need to have a talk."

James sat down on the couch but at the opposite end from Kathleen.

"Mom please don't embarrass me anymore than you already have!" Kathleen was starting to get angry at her mother for even butting in she was acting as if she's never done this kind of thing when she was 16. "I mean come on at least I'm not pregnant like you were when you were 16. I know about that." Kathleen crossed her arms glaring at her mother.

Kathy did her best to keep her cool. "Which my darling daughter is the reason why we need to have this talk." She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat not quite believing what she was about to say. "I am calling my gynecologist tomorrow and setting up an appointment for you its time you were on the pill." She arched an eyebrow at Kathleen. "However that does not give you two free license to start having sex." She looked at James. "As for you young man, I have one word for you... Condoms!"

If James had been blushing before now his face had gone completely red as he let out a groan, not able to look Kathy in the eyes. "Oh man!"

"MOM! God I can't believe how completely insensitive you are to talk about this in front of him for crying out loud. Haven't you ever heard of in PRIVATE!?" Kathleen yelled glaring at her mom as if she'd never forgive her for this she did have her father's temper at times.

"If you're going to act like adults then you'd better grow up and start taking responsibility for your actions, which includes your sex life." Kathy shook her head. "I might have gotten pregnant when I was your age but I am not going to allow history to repeat itself with you." The thirty-seven-year-old woman said. "You're playing big girl games now Kathleen. So you better be willing to talk about the rules in an open and frank manner or you're not ready to take the next step."

"I'm not you Mom; I have no intention of getting pregnant out of wed lock or talking to you about this. All you're doing is embarrassing us and yourself I will not forgive you for this EVER!" Kathleen glared at her mother tears rolling down her cheeks so that she ran to her room instead of throwing something at her mother which is what she wanted to do.

James was left looking at the pattern in the carpet. Kathy said nothing to the young man just got up to put the groceries away. James swallowed the lump in his throat and then followed Kathleen upstairs to her room and opened the door and stepped inside the room and found the girl on her bed crying. Sitting on the edge of the bed he said in a small voice that couldn't quite hide the laughter. "Talk about lame... your mom took it a lot better than I thought she would. I could be out freezing my ass off on the streets."

"I can't believe she embarrassed us like that. I mean hello, I'm not stupid and I'm not her, you and I would never ever risk bringing a child into this world without there being some kind of commitment and we're not there yet that I know of." She told him wiping tears from her eyes not really wanting him to see her crying.

He put an arm around her shoulders and gave Kathleen a gentle squeeze and then smiled despite the tension in the air. "Hey... Come on so she embarrassed us... But we did bring this up by screwing around in the living room where we could get caught." He then winked and smiled devilishly. "Or did you not have a hand down the front of my pants." It didn't help that he'd also had a hand up her blouse and under Kathleen's bra when the lights had suddenly turned on.

"Yeah, I'm not sure mom really saw as much as she thought she did.' Kathleen giggled. "I know for a fact I was enjoying myself." She grinned at him teasingly.

"So was I." He admitted with a blush and then kissed her cheek. "I think you should go down and talk to your mom. I will head down to the basement and leave you two alone." When he saw the frown come to his girlfriend's face he tilted his head. "Your mom was right you know. She was only looking for us." He stood up and put out his hand. "Come on... For me?"

"I know but she shouldn't have done it the way she did." She pouted looking for him. "Fine but only for you." Kathleen sighed moving to get up and head down stairs to her mother.

Kathy was just in the process of refilling the milk jug and putting it back in the fridge when she heard James clear his throat to get her attention. The boy didn't stick around however, leaving Kathleen alone in the archway of the kitchen and dining room as he opened the door to the basement and disappeared. Kathy moved to start the kettle and then took two Earl Grey tea bags out of the cupboard and put them in the tea pot. "Let's have a cup of tea... Okay?"

"Sure Mom." Kathleen said moving to get the other items needed for Earl grey tea so her mother didn't have to get everything.

"I know I came on too strong earlier." Kathy apologized. "Look at it from my side for a moment. I came in to the house and it was like I was seeing myself, through time. It was a reflection that I didn't want to relive. I am sorry that I humiliated you and James." Kathy said all this as she poured hot water in to the tea pot and then took out her stash of shortbread cookies that where normally off limits to the kids and opened the tin. "Help yourself."

"That's not something I intended to do Mom, I'm not you. Though James and I did get a little carried away." She admitted blushing.

"Yes you did." Kathy said with a nod as she first filled her daughters tea cup and then her own. "I saw the state of Jimmy's clothes were in, no matter how he tried to hide it." She grinned then. "You did however use him like a cheap piece of meat, boys love that."

Kathleen blushed, "I can't help how I feel about him, but I have no intention of going further than that with him unless he asks me to marry him." She grinned.

"Well that is good to hear." Kathy shook he head. "You're too young to be thinking about marriage. You have your entire life ahead of you." Kathy reached out and took her daughters hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "Don't make the same mistakes I did. I want a better life for you." She cupped her daughter's cheek her palm. "You're my eldest child and my pride and joy. You have no idea how much I love you Kathleen."

"I love you too mom, and your right, I have a long life ahead of me." She grinned.

"Still... That does not mean that you're getting out of going to the doctor's office to get birth control." Kathy saw the heated blush that came to her daughter's cheeks once more. "I will not have you relying on James to get a condom out of the men's room at the Chevron station." Kathy felt a slight blush come to her own cheeks, as she remembered the number of dates that she'd waited in Elliot's car while he'd made a mad dash in a hormone induced haze into a gas station.

"Gross. Okay, fine, I'll get birth control who knows maybe it'll regulate my flow." she sighed.


	21. It's A Hard Winters Day, I Dream Away

As the holiday season came to the Stabler household the mood turned festive. While the absence of Elliot was felt by all of the children. It was Elizabeth who missed having her father at the house most of all. This was the first Christmas that Elliot was not on hand to help her put the star on the top of the tree. It had become a tradition, the detective had always put his youngest daughter on his shoulders so that she could reach the top of the tree to put the lighted glass star that Kathy had bought the first year they'd spent together as a couple. Instead it was oldest sister's boyfriend that had stepped in to hoist the little girl up as she performed the final task decorating the large blue spruce tree that was in place in front of the window in the living room.

James put the little girl back down on her feet but she didn't seem excited about the fact that in a few short weeks the best day of the year was coming once again.

Elizabeth moved to sit on the bottom riser of the staircase that led upstairs; her expression clearly showing that she was upset. When her mother came to sit beside her she put her arms around Kathy and said in a tiny voice "It's not fair... Daddy should be here with us."

"I know baby, I'm sure your Daddy will be here at some point, I don't know why he's not here, I asked him to come over to help decorate the tree" She said honestly.

"Does Daddy not love us anymore?" Lizzie implored. Her lips trembled as she fought to keep from crying, it was the first time that the divorce had directly affected the little girl. While she liked her father's friend Chester she still couldn't see why everything was different now. "Maybe he's just too busy to care?"

"Oh no sweetie, your Daddy loves you more than anything. Nothing short of being serious would keep him from being here with you." She said softly using her thumb to wipe away Lizzie's tears.

Lizzie buried her face in the crook of her mother neck as she finally allowed her tears to fall. It was a powerful moment shared between mother and daughter. Seeing that Kathy needed a moment alone with Elizabeth Kathleen and James managed to herd Maureen and Dickey in to the kitchen to get something to snack on giving the two females space. Lizzie for her part pressed herself against her mother, all but crawling into the woman's lap. "It's just not fair!"

Kathy lift her daughter onto her lap and cuddled her. "I know baby, I'm sure your Daddy will be here any moment." Kathy said softly holding her daughter tightly so she would know she was loved.

When the doorbell sounded alerting the household to the presence of a guest waiting on the front porch Maureen came out of the kitchen and crossed the living room to open the front door. A sudden gust of cold winter air blew into the house as Elliot stepped inside and greeted his middle child with a bear hug. "Happy holidays Sweetheart." He greeted and kissed the top of the fourteen-year-old's head. He caught sight of Kathy and Lizzie on the stairs. It was only then that he saw that the tree had been decorated and the star was in place. Suddenly he felt like a jackass. He walked over to where his youngest daughter was sitting with her mother and crouched down. "I am so sorry Kiddo." He tried to explain. "There was an accident on the bridge. I had to stop and help a young lady and her little boy who were trapped in their car."

Being only eight-years-old Lizzie still frowned when she finally looked at her father. "Why do you always have to be a police officer first? Why didn't you just keep driving?" Lizzie broke away from her mother's arms and ran up the stairs; a moment later a loud bang told the two adults that the little girl had slammed her bedroom door shut.

Kathy sighed watching her daughter go. "She just doesn't understand how your first instinct could be to save someone even if it means you're late." Kathy said looking to her husband sadly. "Maybe you should go upstairs and try to talk to her. She loves you very much." Kathy added softly.

Elliot nodded and started up the stairs, looking back at his ex-wife. "The only reason I was able to be here so soon was that Chester choose to stay behind at the scene of the accident. I am not sure when he will be joining us but I am sure one of the patrol officers will give him a ride to the house once he's given his statement as a witness."

"I understand, I am grateful to him for that then." Kathy said softly moving to get up and make sure the rest of their kids didn't eat all of the ginger bread cookies. And check on the Ginger bread houses she had put together.

Elliot climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of the bedroom that Elizabeth shared with her twin brother. He opened it and stepped inside, fining Lizzie lying face down on her bed hugging her pillow. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed he cleared his throat. "I am sorry I wasn't here to help you put the star on the tree. I guess your old dad really put his foot in it, didn't he?"

"We always do the star it's our thing every Christmas!" came Lizzie's voice as she kept her face buried in her pillow.

Elliot reached out and put his hand on the little girls shoulder and silently asking her to roll over and look at him. When her tear stained face came into view he swallowed hard when he saw the pain in his daughter's eyes. "Elizabeth..." He said softly. "You know that Dad's job sometimes comes first. I am very sorry I wasn't here to help you, but I'd like to think that you understand that sometimes Daddy has no choice but to help." He tried to explain. "I couldn't leave that lady and her son in that wrecked car." He didn't tell his daughter that the car had also been on fire and had he not stopped then the two people inside of it would have surely died.

Lizzie cried but moved to crawl into her father's lap. "I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry I wanted you with me. I miss you I hate them for always taking you away from me." Lizzie sobbed her arms around her father's shoulders.

Elliot hugged the little girl back and stood up so that he was holding her in his arms. "Don't you dare be sorry for wanting me here?" He stated his best to keep his own emotions in check knowing that he had to be strong. He kissed each of Lizzie's cheeks and then her forehead. "I promise I will be here on time next year." He vowed his tone serious. He then tickled Lizzie's sides to make her laugh and smile. "Are you ready to come back downstairs?"

Lizzie laughed and giggled squirming under her father's tickling. "Yes Daddy!"

He didn't put his daughter down and carried her out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the living room where the others had gathered once more to enjoy the gingerbread cookies and glasses of milk. He put Lizzie down so she could help herself to one of the cookies and then accepted the mug of hot mulled wine from his ex-wife. "Crisis averted." Elliot wiggled his eyebrows letting Kathy know he'd been forgiven.

"Well it at least she's out of her room." Maureen said as she watched her younger sister take one of the cookies from the plate. "I remember when you missed Lizzie's dance recital a year ago. She didn't talk to you for a week."

"Don't remind me!" Elliot said as he moved to sit on the couch beside his eldest daughter and put an arm around Kathleen to give her a squeeze. "Happy holidays honey." He kissed her cheek. Kathleen barely had time to kiss her father back before Dickey dove onto his father's lap hugging him. Elliot let out a grunt and did his best to keep his drink from spilling out of the mug. "Easy there Sport." He managed to put his drink down and then hugged his only son. "It's good to see you too."

Elliot then reached out so he could shake his daughter's boyfriend's hand. "Happy holidays to you to James. Glad to have you here with us."

"Thank you, Sir I'm honored to be part of this Christmas celebration." James blushed a little.

For the next hour it was like the Stabler family was reunited. Kathy brought out a tray of veggies and dip and also a cheese plate for everyone to snack on. This was a pre-Christmas celebration before the actual meal that she'd planned for the night of the twenty-forth when the family would gather again for a full turkey dinner with all the trimmings. Looking at his watch Elliot shook his head. It had been over an hour since he'd arrived and still there was no sign of Chester Lake. He was just about to use the phone to call his boyfriend and ask if he was on his way when the doorbell sounded once again. When Kathy stood up to answer the door Elliot fell into step behind her so he was standing behind her when she opened the door and Chester stepped into the house after he waved to the patrol officer that had dropped him off. He kicked the snow off his boots. He held out the bottle of white wine he'd retrieved from Elliot's car for Kathy to take. "Just a little thank you for inviting me here tonight."

"Why thank you Chester, how thoughtful." Kathy said with a soft smile at Chester as she accepted the gift.

"Elliot told me that you have a fondness for Hippo Creek wine." He took off his coat and handed it to his boyfriend who hung it up in the hall closet. He then kicked off his boots and stepped in to the living room. For a brief moment there was silence as Elliot's children all looked at him. However the twins both rushed up to the young Mohawk Indian and hugged him calling out in unison "Merry Christmas Chester."

Kathleen didn't want Chester there, not really. However this was a family day and she loved having her family there. She could tolerate Chester for the sake of her father. For one day.

While his family was distracted with greeting Chester Elliot got the attention of his ex-wife and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen so he could talk to her in private. Taking a deep breath before he began looked at Kathy in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you that while I will be able to join you for Christmas Eve dinner... Chester and I will be flying to Illinois so he can see his parents and family in Landford on Christmas Day, we will be staying with them through to the New Year."

Kathy's eyes went wide, "What about your children? You know that they expect you here for Christmas Day for presents and dinner you can't just leave without telling them or giving them any kind of notice!?" Kathy gasped at him surprised.

"I can't ask the man I love to spend Christmas without me." Elliot said trying to keep his voice from taking on a hard edge. "We are going to have to make concessions to make sure that everyone is happy. I realize that it will be difficult for the kids, but their grandparents will be here to help them celebrate. I was going to suggest that we could have a second gift day in January as I will be on holidays until the second week of the month. We can make it a "new" tradition."

"You're going to have to be the one to tell them. I mean goddammit Elliot this is the first Christmas they will be having without you. If you think missing the star for the tree with Lizzie was bad; just wait until you miss Christmas Day with us. I do not want to be the one that picks up the pieces after that bomb is dropped." She said and walked away shaking her head.

"Kathy..." Elliot hissed trying to get his ex-wife's attention. "Can't we be adults about this situation?" When she continued to walk out of the kitchen he reached out to take hold of her arm to stop her retreat. "Will you listen to me for a few moments?" They'd stepped into the view of the others in the living room and got everyone attention. "Will you step out into the sun room with me please? We need to talk this out." Once he and Kathy had stepped out of the house he closed the sliding door. He was not blind and knew full well that his ex-wife was extremely pissed off. "I have my back up against a wall here!" He stated, realizing how hollow his words sounded.

"Bull shit, you and Chester chose this route before even consulting any of us! So you get to talk to your children and tell them you'd rather be with Chester's family rather than your children I'm sure Dickey and Lizzie would understand that completely!" She had no intention of staying in the sunroom with him. "And do not grab me again." She growled angry at him for trying to put this on her shoulders.

Chester stepped out into the sun room at that moment form his pensive expression he could tell that his boyfriend had told just told his ex-wife about their plans for Christmas Day. "You just let the cat out of the bag didn't you?" He looked at Kathy his voice taking on an apologetic tone. "I want you to know that I didn't pressure your ex-husband into coming with me to Illinois. We just came to the conclusion that this would be the easiest way for everyone to get to see their families."

Elliot nodded. "What if we exchange gifts with the kids on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas Day this year? That way I am still here when they open them?"

Kathy glared at Chester before turning and walking away she wasn't going to say another word to them until they talked to the children she wasn't going to do it for them.

"I will talk with the kids." Elliot said realizing that he'd have to "man up" to this task. "Kathy all I am looking for here is your understanding. The plane tickets are bought and are non-refundable. Please, the kids are going to need your love and support, not your anger and resentment at me and Chester."

"I don't have to like what you two have done. My children will have my love and support as will you. You two are both assholes for what you're doing. These children do not even completely understand why their father is no longer home! Lizzie keeps asking me if she did something wrong to make you stop loving her! Now you go and do this? Your children will start to doubt you even care about them anymore!"

"That is something that I have dealt with since I started seeing Chester." Elliot said as he followed his ex-wife back towards the living room where his children were sitting. He could tell that they all knew that the adults where "beefing" at each other once more and that this time the argument was a "big one". It was not how Elliot had wanted this discussion to go but now that the can of worms had been opened he knew he couldn't close and seal it again. "Kids we need to have a talk." He announced as he sat down on the couch between Kathleen and Maureen.

Kathleen looked to her father unsure what he was going to tell them but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it at all. "Spill it Dad." Kathleen muttered leaning away from him on one arm of the couch.

Elliot took a breath and then started to explain what he'd just told Kathy a few moments ago. To say that a one could've heard a pin drop in the room would have been an understatement of the most grandiose proportions. "The good thing about this is that I will be here for Christmas Eve dinner and we can do a round of gifts that night. We will still be able to see each other and be a family but it will be a new tradition that starts this year. How does that sound to you all?"

"Are you serious? This is our first Christmas with you and mom divorced and you want to ditch us for Illinois? How is that right or fair? We're your kids he's just your boyfriend and his family isn't even your family, you're not married we're your family!" Kathleen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't even yelling her voice was deathly calm as if she were shocked. Maureen had no idea what to say she sat there looking at her lap, her shoulders slumping. Lizzie on the floor had tears rolling down her cheeks glaring at her father.

James had wisely gotten up from his chair when Mr. and Mrs. S and Elliot's boyfriend had come back into the room he'd rightfully sensed that this was going to turn into a "family" discussion and had slipped out of the room and down to the basement so he wouldn't be caught in the cross fire.

"Listen to me all of you." Elliot said standing up. "The fact is we will all have to make changes. Yes, your mother and I are no longer married and living in separate households. Yes, we are leading separate lives." He tried to make sense of all of this. "If your mother was seeing someone that she loved I'd have to make room for him when it came to family decisions. Chester is part of my life and I love him very much. He has met all of you and has accepted you in to his life. It's only fair that I get the same chance with his family."

"Why does it have to be the first year? Why can't you do that next Christmas get us use to you not being here you didn't even discuss this with any of us have you? You made this choice all on your own you don't care what we think or what we say. Why don't you just go now we don't need you here especially if you don't want to be here?" Kathleen yelled this time tears of pain in her eyes before turning to run away. Only unlike her little sister she didn't run upstairs to her room, hell she didn't even run down to the basement with James, she ran out the back door and just kept running blind to everything, cars, people everything by the tears in her eyes.

Elliot stood stock still, he didn't go after his eldest daughter. He just closed his eyes and did his best to remain calm. If Kathleen wanted to act like this a child then so be it. He'd given a viable alternative to his children and would be there to exchange gifts with them on the twenty-forth and to share dinner with his family. If that was not good enough, well then, Kathleen would have to come to terms with it on her own. He was not going to lay down every time the road of life got bumpy. Looking at Chester he licked his lips. "I think its best that we call it a night." He then moved to retrieve their jackets from the hall closet and passed the younger man his leather one and then started to put on his own, before slipping his feet into his boots. Taking a moment he looked at his three remaining children but didn't move to embrace them. "I will be back on Christmas Eve." He said, his voice flat. "Thank you Kathy for your hospitality this evening."

Lizzie started to cry and ran to her mother curling up on her lap Maureen unsure what to do just sat there.

In the distance from the house as Kathleen ran blindly across the street and was narrowly missed by a car coming towards her. The driver blasted his horn and rolled down his window. "Crazy kid… Watch where you're going!"

When Chester and Elliot walked out of the house and down the front porch steps he felt the hand of his younger boyfriend on his shoulder bringing him to a stop. "I know what you're going to say... I should be going after my daughter." Elliot let out a huff his breath billowing in the cold air. "Fine... Once again I will play the door mat for my family... But this bullshit is starting to get on my last nerve."

"They are hurt, they will eventually understand we just have to give them time." Chester said softly.

"I know that." Elliot said as he started to walk down the street but then thought better of it. "Get in the car we will catch up to Kathleen faster that way." The two men didn't have far to drive before they came to a bus shelter where Kathleen was sitting inside. She had run out of the house without a coat and in just her sneakers. Elliot got out of the passenger side of the car and took of his parka. Once he was inside the bus shelter he put the coat around his daughter's shoulders and sat down.

Kathleen started to cry the second his parka land over her shoulders. She threw herself at her father, "I'm sorry daddy, I don't mean to be so selfish, I just don't understand, I'm sorry daddy." She cried.

For a long moment he just held his daughter and said nothing. He was truly at a loss for words. It seemed like the two of them had had this conversation before. "Like I told you when we went to the rose gardens in Jersey... Chester is part of my life; I love him and he loves me. I admit that I should have talked to you all before the plans were made to go see his family in Illinois." He smiled impishly despite the fact that his daughter was still upset. "Chester just wants a chance to show your old man off to his family. He's proud of our relationship."

"Yes, but I just don't understand why you had to do it this Christmas, why you did you have to leave us this year?" She asked sobbing.

"It just worked out that way." He said. "I admit it's a lot for all of us to deal with. I have been counting on you to be the leader when it comes to your brother and sisters. You're the eldest and they look up to you. You set the tone for them to follow. I know that you're only sixteen, but you're also a young woman now." He shook his head and tried not to shiver due to the cold. "I know I am asking a lot of you, but, well, I am depending on you Kathleen to guide Maureen, Lizzie and Dickey, to help them understand."

"I didn't ask for any of this though." She told him weakly sobbing slightly. "Bu..but I'll try." She whimpered wishing sometimes that she wasn't the oldest.

He finally allowed himself to shiver and his teeth started to chatter. "Okay... We need to get into the car... Now!" Elliot mentally swore that if they didn't get somewhere warm in the next minute or so that he was sure his balls where going to literally freeze solid.

Kathleen gave a nod getting up to take her father back to his car with her so they could get somewhere warm.


	22. Home for the Holidays

When the two men stepped out of the arrivals terminal in Chicago Illinois on Christmas day the first thing that Elliot Stabler felt was the tip of his nose go numb due to how frigidly cold the air was. He was also surprised by the amount of snow on the ground not to mention the snow banks. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" The forty-two-year-old exclaimed as he and Chester Lake waited for the shuttle bus to take them to the lot of cars for rent. "That wind cuts right to the core!"

"I did tell you to dress warmly? It's not my fault you refused to wear the long johns." Chester grinned.

Elliot was now regretting that choice too but still tried to put on a show that he was over the initial shock. "The last time I wore long underwear I was ten-years-old, and my mother won't let me out of the house." Still he could feel that male part of his anatomy starting to pull up between his legs. Meanwhile he looked at his younger boyfriend who looked completely at home in the cold mid-western air. "I can tell your loving every moment of my suffering... Smartass."

"Yeah," Lake said. "Come on let's go get our bags." He grinned.

Elliot trudged long side the thirty-six-year-old man through the snow, their boot clad feet crunching in the white powder. "I think I can feel the hairs in my nostrils standing up every time I breathe in." Sure New York City had cold snaps but they didn't compare to this. Giving Chester a playful shove he added. "If I get frostbite on my willy... I am going to hold you personally responsible." Stabler let out relieved sigh when they turned back inside the airport to find their baggage.

"Hah you won't have that problem when we get to my parents' home they have a roaring fire every night this time of year." Chester grinned. Feeling like a child on the way home for Christmas.

"You said something about a hot tub on the back patio too?" Elliot wiggled his eyebrows. "Midnight skinny dipping. Could be a lot of fun too." he said as he found his two suitcases and put the strap of his carry-on bag over his shoulder and watched his boyfriend do the same. "How long is the drive to Landford from Chicago?" Elliot was happy that the sun was shining at least and the roads seemed clear too. While he knew his way around the Big Apple and New York State itself he was depending his lover as this was Elliot's first visit to Illinois.

"There is a hot tub on the back patio. You're really going to enjoy it." Chester nodded in agreement.

Elliot didn't say anything more until the shuttle bus had dropped them off in the parking lot and they'd put their bags in to the trunk of the rental car. Due to the cold he didn't even bother to argue about driving instead he simply climbed into the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt. He was not surprised when Chester turned on car's radio and an endless string of Christmas songs started to play. Everything from the Carpenters "Merry Christmas, Darling" to Wilson Phillips' "Hey Santa", and even Madonna's cover of "Santa Baby." However when the original Christmas version of Roxette's "It Must of Been Love" started to play the car fell silent. The two men had been talking and even singing along at different points but suddenly Elliot turned away as the song played and looked out at the beautiful winter landscape as they drove down the highway, his thoughts suddenly with his children back in New York City, he even caught himself thinking about his ex-wife too. Their first holiday together as a married couple when they had next to nothing and where struggling to keep the heat from being turned off.

Elliot was thankful that he'd turned away so he was able to wipe way the single tear that had rolled his face.

"You know we could have canceled those tickets and stayed home; my parents would have understood." Chester told Elliot looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"No... I want to be here... I want to be here with you..." Elliot put his hand on the younger man's thigh once he'd found his voice after clearing his throat. "I was just a rough moment there is all. No matter what happens I will always love my kids..." The older man said but then smiled once more. "I love you too and... Well I feel that my place is here with you. Even with your warning about your mother can be overbearing at times."

"I already told you I felt our place was with your children. It was a big enough change with the divorce did you really have to subject them to a Christmas without their father in the same year. You insisted on making this trip remember? You said you wanted to meet my parents and I told you it could have waited." Chester pointed out.

The older man took a breath and then held his hands up in a motion of surrender. "We went through this on the plane ride already." Elliot shook his head. "I don't care to have this argument again." The first time around on the plane the two men had had an audience of over a hundred people as they'd bickered back and forth in their seats. "I really don't want to hear it again..." Stabler arched an eyebrow. "I mean it; I will make good on my threat to take out my service pistol and shoot you in the ass."

"You can try, but remember I'm the voice of reason here." Chester shrugged.

Elliot said nothing more as Chester continued to guide the rented sedan down the interstate highway. It was nearly three hours total before they finally took the exit leading to Landford. Elliot started to read the different signs announcing the sights offered in the small town that his boyfriend grew up in. "What the hell is a loose meat sandwich?" He asked finally breaking the uneasy silence after seeing a billboard for the "Landford Lunch Box Restaurant" and the tag line that advertised the sandwich as being famous "state-wide!"

Chester smirked. "The greasiest, messiest, best tasting sandwich in all of Landford, it's owned by Mrs Connor." Chester grinned.

"Sounds interesting." Elliot had to admit that he was curious. It had been a long time since he'd been allowed to eat anything that could clog one of his arteries. "I am sure that if Olivia was here instead of you she'd be clicking her tongue and telling me to keep walking towards the salad bar." Elliot knew full well that his ex-wife and professional partner had a pact between them to keep Elliot Stabler eating as healthy as possible.

"Yeah well as much as I would love to keep you eating healthy, but a little indulgence isn't a bad thing every now and then." Chester grinned.

"That's it... I am having a talk with Olivia when we get back to New York. I swear it like I have a second wife sometimes. The only thing is... I can't divorce her." When his joke fell flat Elliot shook his head. "You could at least crack a smile... It is Christmas Day, and have I got a surprise in store for you." The older man wiggles his eyebrows and then rolled his eyes putting on his best innocent expression.

"I know, I'm just thinking of your kids waking up to a Christmas where their Traditions are broken." Chester sighed not sure why he was in this kind of destructive mood right now... "When we got involved I knew you came with a past and I've accepted that." He shook his head.

"I was over at Kathy's house last night until almost two in the morning, helping her do last minute wrapping and also helping the twins put out the plate of cookies and milk for Santa... Now there's a guy that needs to lay off the saturated fats and sugar. I am surprised the man isn't a full blown diabetic at this stage in his life." Again Elliot's dry sense of humor came out now that he was feeling better. "So how much farther...? My ass is starting to go numb!"


	23. Meanwhile In New York

James Townsend had always been one to wake up early on Christmas Morning. It was the one day of the year that his mother and he almost acted like a normal family that was of course as long as she kept pumping the rum laced egg nog into his asshole of a step-father. Still when he'd woken up the first thing he'd smelt was the turkey in the oven. Climbing the stairs after putting on his new robe that he'd been given by Mrs. S on Christmas Eve, he found Kathy Stabler already dressed and bustling around the kitchen. "Merry Christmas. Mrs. S!" he said with a yawn. He stepped over to the freshly brew pot of coffee and poured himself a healthy mugful. It was only then that he noticed the bottle of Irish Cream on the counter. "What's this?"

"Merry Christmas James, did you sleep well?" She smiled checking on the turkey in the oven before starting to peel potatoes to boil closer to dinner time. "It's my one thing for Christmas with my coffee I don't indulge in spirits often."

"It wasn't a bad night." The boy answered. James opened the bottle and smelt the thick liquid it held. "I can see why my grandmother liked to put this in her coffee so much..." It was his way of hinting to be allowed to add some to his first mug of coffee. "I am surprised the twins haven't come downstairs yet to attack the mountain of presents I saw in the living room as I came upstairs."

"Only today will I okay it. Even Kathleen has it in her coffee sometimes." Kathy admitted it was her and Kathleen's secret from Elliot.

The eighteen-year-old grinned and then watched as his girlfriend's mother poured some of the liqueur into his mug after stirring in a little bit of sugar and watching as Mrs. S put just a pinch of fresh nutmeg he finally took a slip, a bright smile coming to his face before he exclaimed. "Oh Man..." Taking another sip. "This is incredible!"

"I taught my daughter everything I know about Coffee." She grinned. Glad he was pleased for Christmas.

Taking one of the sugar cookies from the plate that was left from the get together the previous night James walked into the living room and then over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled. "I know a twin brother and sister that will be very disappointed if they don't get out of bed... I will give away all the presents Santa left last night! If they don't get down here in the next five minutes!" He then grinned at Kathy and moved to flop down on the sofa.

Lizzie beat her twin down the stairs by only a few seconds with Dickey hot on her heels. Maureen came down a few moments later and bring up the rear was a bed-headed Kathleen, all of the Stabler kids in their pajamas and house coats. "Mom wouldn't let you give our gifts away!" Lizzie shrieked and pointed at James. Then looked to Kathy for back up. "Tell him Momma..."

"Now now little girls who yell on Christmas lose all their gifts." She grinned mischievously scooping Lizzie up to tickle her so the child would know it was all a joke.

James made room on the sofa for Kathleen to sit beside him once she'd returned from the kitchen with her own mug of coffee in hand. He watched as Mrs. S made herself comfortable on the floor near the base of the Christmas tree, it was the official start of Christmas. Of course everyone was also aware of the absence of Elliot sitting in his recliner. However soon the room was filled with the sounds of wrapping paper being torn and boxes being opened.

Well the twins where busy playing with their new toys that they'd been dropping hints for since before Halloween. James got up off the couch and took a small wrapped box that he'd put in the tree once everyone had gone to bed the night before. With a smile he sat down once more beside Kathleen. "This is for you! I know it isn't much, but it belonged to my late grandmother and it was the only thing that she left me in her will."

Wait this is a family heirloom you can't give me this? What if you want to give it to your wife?" She asked though she did hope he'd ask her to fill that role, she wasn't 100% he wanted that. She didn't open it, and wouldn't until he was sure he wanted her to have it.

James slipped the small gift back into the girl's hands once more. "I know that I want you to have it. It's not much... My grandma told me to give to the person that makes me happy. You do that every day... Your smile, your almost musical laughter. The way you bite the end of your pen when you're working on a difficult math problem for school. Kathleen I wouldn't change you for the world."

"Oh... I think I am gonna be sick!" Maureen rolled her eyes... "This is beyond sappy!" She looked at her older sister. "Just take it... If anything to shut him up!' The fourteen-year-old made a show of grasping her stomach like she was in pain.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" James asked he as all but bouncing up and down with excitement Maureen's outburst notwithstanding. "I want to know what you think."

Kathy understood Kathleen's resentment towards her younger sister. "Maureen take the twins into the kitchen and help them fetch the tray of cookies." She gave Maureen's behind a swat as she walked past, causing her middle child to let out a yelp. Kathy didn't move however she was just as curious to see James' gift. "Well don't keep as in suspense... Open it!"

Kathleen wasn't sure what to feel. _I hate Maureen..._ She thought to herself but moved to open the present anyways smiling when she saw it and showed it to her mother wishing she'd had a normal sister who actually cared about her and how she felt.

Kathy's mouth dropped open when she saw what the box held inside. There being held up proudly was a ruby ring that had a circlet of diamonds around it. Kathy was not a jewelry expert but she knew when something was worth thousands of dollars. She was completely speechless as she watched James slip the ring on to her daughter's left hand ring finger. "Well..." She finally cleared her throat. "That is most definitely a promise ring if I ever saw one!"

"What?" Kathleen asked her mother eyes widening.

James grinned. "You know a promise ring. Not quite an engagement; but it's enough of a sign to other guys to let them know you're off the market so to speak... You know... Taken... Ever since that night on the roof the hospital I knew I was going to give you my grandma ring." James kissed Kathleen's cheek. "You mean so much to me. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

Maureen came back in to the living room just then and saw the ring on her sister's finger. Impishly she asked in a dry tone. "So have you two set a date yet?" Maureen was very much like her father at times. Both she and Elliot shared the same sense of humor.

Kathleen had been so happy until Maureen stepped back into the room. "Why? Why do you have to do!? Why can't you just be happy for me for just once instead of acting like this? I wish I had a normal sister, one who was just as apt to hug me or slip a knife in my back." Kathleen glared coldly at her sister before turning to walk away and leave the room before she did anything else she might regret.

"Like I don't have enough spit of my own!" Maureen rolled her eyes. She's been witness to some of the make out sessions that Kathleen and James had held on the sofa when their mother had to work late. "See you later Barbie!" She called up the stairs as Kathleen headed for her room. A moment later a loud slam echoed of the walls. "Ladies and gentlemen... Miss Kathleen Stabler has left the building..." The girl flopped down on the couch and reached for the remote to the TV. "She will be back down when Grandma and Grandpa arrive from Jersey."

James shook his head. "You really can be a little puke at times." He started to climb up the stairs after his girlfriend. When he got to her closed door he knocked on it gently.

Kathleen almost didn't open the door, but she did, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't crying though.

"Are you going to let me in?" James said, wiggling his eyebrows. When Kathleen stepped aside he entered the girl's bedroom. He watched Kathleen close the door but leave a slightly open. It was a rule that Kathy had insisted on. When James in in her bedroom the door could be closed but not latched. Sitting down on the side of the bed he grinned. "Grandma's ring looks really nice on your hand. I think she would have been very proud to know that you were the one that got it."

He reached out to take Kathleen's hand in his own and looked at the ring on her finger. "I didn't tell your mother about it beforehand because I had a feeling she would have said no. Those gem stones are the real deal, a ruby and diamonds."

"It's beautiful, and thank you for the promise. I just wish my sister would stop trying to ruin everything, she makes it so hard for me to like her let alone love her. I hate that." Kathleen shook her head wiping her eyes.

"Kathleen… Your sister is just jealous of you is all." James pulled Kathleen down to sit on his lap. He kissed her cheeks and then her mouth, within moments the flame that they shared between them was suddenly fanned and passion caught fire. Before James knew it he was laying on top of Kathleen as they continued to hungrily grope at each other. When he finally sat back he was out of breath, shaking his head. "We can't do this... Your mom is right downstairs! The door is open!" He pulled her up so she was sitting and kissed her again. "God I want you so bad!"

Kathleen groaned as he left her sitting there panting and wanting. "I know the feeling. God there's got to be something we can do or we're never going to get any peace!" Kathleen gasped.

"We just have to get through today. Once everyone's gone home after dinner things will calm down and you can slip down to the basement. I will even make sure your side of the pull out is warm..." He grinned. "We just have to make sure to set the alarm clock so you can sneak back up here before your mom gets up in the morning."

Kathleen grinned licking her lips. "I like that plan." she blushed innocently though. She loved James enough to defy her mother.

He stood up then and bit his lip and let out a groan. "I think I need to use the bathroom if for nothing else to rearrange myself." He stopped at the doorway and looked back. "Go downstairs and ignore your sister... I am sure your mom could a hand in the kitchen keeping the twins from under foot."

Kathleen gave a nod. Ignore her sister, so she would hopefully not have to deal with Maureen anymore. She went down the stairs and to the kitchen to help her mom.


	24. We Gather Together

Victoria Lake was not known for her patience. She'd talked to her son the previous evening and he'd assured her that he'd be home in time for the mid-afternoon meal that had been a tradition in the Lake household for since Chester and his brother Connor had been boys. She was just about to give up altogether when the front door of the house opened and her baby boy finally stepped inside. "Two more minutes and you would have been late Mister." Victoria said as she walked across the room and pulled her son into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas mother." Chester grinned hugging his mother back tightly to him.

Victoria hands felt her son's back and sides... She pushed him back to look at him "What the hell have you been eating in New York... Your just skin and bones!" She made a show of stepping around her son and pulling the back of his coat up. "You have no ass!" She exclaimed much to the embarrassment of her son. "All I can say is I am glad that you are staying here with us until the New Year. I will see to it that you gain ten pounds." She was just about to say something more when she caught sight of her son's boyfriend coming up the walk way. "What is it with you and older men?"

"Mom come on I'd rather you not go through this every time I come home. I'm at my ideal weight and physically fit." Chester said his voice getting annoyed.

"Ideal weight." Victoria snickered and then moved to hold the door open for her son's boyfriend as he struggled to bring their luggage in to the house. "You must be Elliot Stabler. The man that left his wife and kids for my son!" She smiled when she saw the sudden shocked look that came to the older man's face. "My son has told me all about you!" She looked at her son again. "You do know how to pick them don't you. If I didn't know he liked boys I'd give him a roll in the hay myself."

Elliot pulled his gloves off. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Lake." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's Ms. Lake. I am between husbands at the moment." Victoria corrected. "Do come in and close that door." She said with a nod. "I assume that you boys want to be in the same room together for your stay so I fixed up the guest room." She motioned to Chester. "Once you've taken the bags upstairs, join me in the kitchen. We need to talk."

Chester had the grace to blush. "Mom come on seriously don't start this again or I might not come back next time." He rolled his eyes moving to grab a bag to head up to his old room.

Elliot wisely held his thoughts back until they were out of ear shot from the stairs that led to main floor of the house. Once he and Chester where in the guest room he let out a bark of laughter. "Well she's everything you warned me about!" He continued to laugh. "I have to admire a woman that is so forthright with her thoughts. It's rather refreshing."

After they'd put the bags on the bed and had taken a moment to take off their coats. The two men walked back down the stairs and through the living room towards the kitchen. Connor Lake was sitting in one of the chair at the kitchen table. "You can't tell me that you don't want grandchildren at some point mother!"

Victoria shook her head as she basted the turkey. "I do want grandchildren at some point. However I'd prefer it if you were married to the girl before you..." She squeezed the baster for dramatic effect causing the drippings within to squirt on to the main attraction for the meal she was going to share with her sons and company.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd tell you to get after my older brother but we all know that he's never gonna father any kids of his own." He looked up at Chester and gave him a cheesy smile. "You're too interested playing with bats and balls."

"I could still have a child; would have to find a woman willing to carry it." Chester suggested.

Victoria closed the over after putting the roasting pan back inside. "Connor, if I wanted a grandchild so badly I'd scrape up all of your previous mishaps in to a pile and knit an onesie for it!"

"Jesus Christ!" Elliot exclaimed in complete shock.

That was the last straw Chester turned around and left the kitchen grabbed his coat and slammed out of the house all together tired of his mother acting this way all the time.

Elliot was stunned into silence however he did follow Chester out of the house. "I agree that was way over the top! I knew coming into this that your mother was _brutally honest_ as you explained but I was not expecting to her be so cavalier about the topic of abortion."

"I knew she was going to be like this, we never ever should have come here I've avoided some of my Christmases home because of the way she acts.

"Well we are here now and I am here to help you deal with it." He grinned and then poked his younger boyfriend in the ribs. "We're a team you and I. Though I don't know if I could handle having Victoria as a mother-in-law... She actually makes Kathy's mother look like a saint."

"If this keeps up I'm not going stay in Landford, I came only because you claimed to want to meet her." Chester growled.

"It was the right thing to do. Considering that I am currently sleeping with her oldest son." Stabler said taking his boyfriend into a light embrace and then kissing Chester's forehead. "We can't choose our relatives we just have to live with them..."

"I may have to live with them but nothing in the rules says I have to be in the same house as my mother." Chester shook his head.

Despite the relative closeness of having each other in their arms it was still bitterly cold outside. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Elliot gave his partner a nudge. "I am freezing my ass off out here. Let's go inside and try to make the best of it? It is Christmas Day after all."

"Yeah yeah let's go." Chester shrugged starting back inside.

Connor was in the living room having left his mother in the kitchen after her last statement. When his older brother came back inside the house he smiled at the two men. "Well, I will say this much..." He looked at Elliot. "Usually when our mother starts in on either Chester or I, my brother makes a quick retreat to the nearest hotel or back to the airport. You must be a calming influence on him." He gave his brother's boyfriend a sound clap on his shoulder; then spoke to Chester. "Mother has promised to do her best not to let her mouth get the better of her again."

"How exactly did you manage to get this promise out of her? Would it be too much to hope the same of you?" Chester asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on..." Connor put up his hands in a show of surrender. 'We both know what it's like to have Victoria Lake for a parent." Connor looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen and then back to his brother. "We've dealt with her our entire lives... We can deal with her for the next nine days. Just let roll off you, like water off a ducks back."

"Right, Easier said than done." Chester muttered clearly annoyed with his mother.

Connor pulled his older brother into a tight hug. "Hey... Let's try and make the rest of the day as festive as possible. I don't see you much since you moved to New York." He let go and stepped back. "It will be good to have you here to help keep Mom from adding too much rum to the punch on New Year's Eve."

Chester hugged his brother back just as tightly. "Yeah right… Are you talking about the same woman?" He grinned.

"Speaking of drinks... Can I get you two anything?" Connor moved to step over to the wet bar in the living room. "I just made myself a martini. I can do the same for you two if you like?" The thirty-one-year-old wiggled his eyebrows. "It will make the afternoon go by much faster."

Elliot nodded and sat down on the couch. "You don't have to twist my arm."

"I'll take a beer." Chester grinned.

Connor finished up making a martini for his brother's boyfriend and added three olives stuffed with garlic to the glass for Elliot to "dive" after. He also opened a bottle of Budweiser. "That's my brother... I have yet to get a martini past his lips."

"I haven't had that trouble." Elliot said as he sipped at his drink. "In fact there are a lot of nights at home when your brother loves to join me in relaxing with a martini and watching TV or reading."

"Too girly for my tastes." Chester teased his brother.

"What is girly about vodka and just a hint of vermouth?" Connor sat in one of the chairs in the room. He sipped at his own drink. "I talked to Dad this morning... He sends his love and best wishes for the holidays."

Victoria came in to the living room in time to hear her youngest son's statement. "And how's that nineteen-year-old wife of his doing these days?"

"Mom... Wendy is not nineteen... She's twenty-four." Connor shook his head regretting that he'd said anything about his father at all.

It was a well-known fact that Roger Lake had been having an affair with his assistant for the last two years of his marriage to Victoria. It was one of the main reasons she was so bitter. "It's sickening that you two have a step-mother that is young enough to be your sister."

"Mother please give it a rest for one holiday. We get it dad's an ass who should have his balls handed to him on a silver plate. But give it a rest for one Christmas..." Chester asked of his mother.

"Fine..." Victoria reached out and took the martini glass from her youngest son's hand and took large sip pulling a look of disgust. "Not near dry enough for my taste." She handed it back to Connor. "So... You two have been seeing each other for... Eight months now." She looked at Elliot. "I know how you met each other... But I have to ask... What was it about my son that got your attention?"

Elliot for his part didn't let his boyfriend's mother put him on edge. If anything he allowed his "work" mask to fall over his face like he was in one of the interrogation rooms at the station. "I would have to say that at first it was his good looks, but then as I got to know Chester I realized that he's also got a brain in his head and is a deeply spiritual person too. The other thing that I like about him is that he gets along great with my children."

Well most of Elliot's children not that Chester was going to deny what Elliot said. He drank from his beer deciding to keep his mouth shut waiting for his mother to stop with the interrogation.

"But do you love him?" Connor said his voice just a serious as his mother as he gazed at Elliot with an eyebrow arched. He held up his hand to Chester when he started to talk. "I wasn't talking to you!" He looked back at the older man. "You see Chester is my older brother... I love him a lot... I have always looked out for him as best I could. So I ask again... Do you love him?"

To say that Elliot was caught off guard by Connor Lake's question would be an understatement. He did however take a moment to think his answer through before he spoke. Looking at Chester he winked and then smiled. "Of course I love him, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't got any faults. He snores... There are nights where I have to turn him away from the windows for fear he'll inhale the drapes."

Victoria let out a bark of laughter. "I remember doing the same thing with him when he was a child." She loved the sudden blush that came to her oldest son's cheeks. "But we will keep that as our little secret between the four of us."

"Gee thanks now if you two don't mind I'd rather you stop interrogating my boyfriend." Chester muttered rolling his eyes. "And you little brother should not be looking out for me it's the other way around you snot nose brat." Chester said affectionately.

"You're a dick!" Connor narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "Thanks for showing you care!"

"The other thing that drives me insane is the way he squeezes the tube of toothpaste. It's like he's trying to murder it with his grip. Of course there is the fact that I have had to tell him on more than one occasion about how to refill the toilet paper roll." Now that the ice was broken Elliot found himself starting to loosen up and enjoy himself with his boyfriend's family. "Don't get me started regarding your brothers habit of..." Chester suddenly reached out and put his hand over Elliot's mouth to make him go quiet for a moment before moving it away. "I think will stop now..."

Victoria for her part had moved behind the bar and had fixed herself a healthy shot of rum and mixed with a cola. She daftly changed the subject. "So the final head count for dinner will be ten. The four of us and then my mother, my sister and her husband, your cousin Robert..." Victoria took a long drink and then shuttered. "Finally your father and Mrs. Lake the Second."

"Great what made him decide to show up this time? It's rare when we can actually get him in the house." Chester said in awe of this rare occasion.

"Apparently he and Wendy have an announcement to make." Victoria said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Your brother knows all about it but he's refused to tell me anything." She gave the back of Connor's head a none to gentle open handed slap. "How much do you want to bet that she's eating for two?"

Connor brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. "I told you Mom it's not my place to spoil the surprise..."

"Good god I hope she's not pregnant..." Chester gasped horrified at the thought and even more horrified that he thought of it making him wonder if he wasn't more like his mother than he thought.

"Well we will know soon enough..." Victoria said as she started to walk back into the kitchen once more. She called out over her shoulders. "Boys I am not going to do all of the prep work myself for this little get together." She smiled when her son's followed her out of the living room. She did stop however and looked back at her son's partner. "When I said "boys" I meant all of you!"

Elliot stood up from his chair and walked the few steps to where his lover was standing and put an arm around his waist. He whispered into Chester's ear. "I have a feeling that I've made a good impression?"

"You think so?" He asked not at all sure.

Elliot didn't have time answer the doubtful look that came to Chester's face; Victoria thrust a veggie peeler at him to take. "Those five pounds of potatoes aren't going to peel themselves." She then looked at her first born son. "You can start cutting and arranging the cheese platter and also take the cheese ball out of the fridge and set it in the middle of the cracker plate."

Chester moved to do just that getting the cheese ball out first and putting it in the middle of the cracker platter then started to cut up the other cheeses. To set out with crackers.

Elliot had to admit that being relegated to peeling potatoes was a boring job to say the least but he was happy to be included with his boyfriend's family. As he looked at the others in the room he couldn't help the small smile that played at the corners of his lips. As they worked as a group the tensions started to ease up and he found that Chester's mother had a really droll sense of humor that he found very entertaining. He was just finishing chopping the last of the potatoes and adding them to the large pot on the counter top when the doorbell rang.

"Vickie!" A woman's voice called out from the living room. "We are here!"

Elliot hung back waiting to be introduced. The new arrival appeared to be a younger version of Chester's mother so he rightfully assumed that it must be his Aunt. The two women hugged each other and shrieked like little girls, laughing and giggling. Suddenly the young woman thrust out her left hand and wiggled her fingers drawing attention to the ring on her finger. "HA! Look what Gerry got me for Christmas."

Elliot looked at Chester. "I take it that I am witnessing the "relative that married money?" He whispered.

"And love, my aunt isn't that superficial." Chester smirked at his lover. Happy for his aunt.

Victoria held up her sister's hand so she could get a good look at the diamond ring. "Gibraltar was a mole hill!" She pretended to block her eyes from the gleam of the jewels that where set in white gold.

"Maybe later on I will let you and mom go skating on it if you ask real nice." Nancy laughed and then moved to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. She then helped her twenty-two year old son Robert who was struggling with the bags of gifts at the front door. "Robby it's colder than a witch's tit outside, stop fussing with those bags and close the door."

"Well glad to see that the use of colorful language runs in the family." Elliot teased his boyfriend and give his side a nudge with his elbow.

I try not to do as my mother or aunt does. It's frustrating to be the only one with a little class in the family." Chester grinned a long standing tease he had with his family.

Nancy heard her nephew's comment and looked up as she kicked of her boots near the front door. "That is why you ran off to New York City just two months after graduating from the Police academy. You couldn't wait to get out of Landford." She moved to pull Chester into a tight hug and then kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you..." Like her sister when she first saw Chester she felt her nephew's arms and back. Keeping one arm around Chester's waist she looked at Victoria. "What has he been eating while he's away? Nuts and berries. He's as thin as a toothpick."

"Nuts yes... Berries on the other hand..." Connor teased loving the sudden blush that came to Chester's cheeks.

"One more crack out of you and I'll break your nose on my way out the door to stay at a hotel." Chester growled at his brother who has delighted in nothing more than teasing him mercilessly for being gay. "I eat what I like it's chasing those criminals that keep the weight off." He grinned knowingly at his partner.

Victoria took it upon herself to introduce her sister and her family to her oldest son's current boyfriend. "This is my sister Nancy..." She said getting her younger siblings attention and nodding at the man standing beside her son. "It would seem that Chester here as finally found the right man to settle down with." She smiled warmly for the first time, prompting Elliot to think that Victoria had had more than just a glass of wine before they arrived... "Nancy this is Elliot Stabler, cop, friend and all around good sport for putting up with our crazy family and not running screaming in the opposite direction."

Nancy narrowed her eyes as she gave Elliot the once over from head to toe as if she was appraising a side of prime grade "A" beef. "Seems like a nice, respectable man." She then arched an eyebrow and looked at her sister. "Has he met with your approval? Or are we just being polite?"

Victoria gave a slight nod. "I think he genuinely loves Chester. So, he's earned his welcome here."

"Good..." Nancy said as she turned back to look at Elliot. "Would have been a shame had you turned out to be a raving asshole." She stated. "I have a friend of mine... She owns loose meat restaurant... Needless to say, I know what to do with a body." She smiled then to take the sting out of her words. "Treat him right and you have nothing to worry about."

Chester rolled his eyes. "I'm not some fragile chit Aunt Nancy I can take care of my own threats thank you very much, Besides Elliot's been nothing but the best I could have ever hoped for. If anyone's to feel guilty about anything done to gain him it's me not Elliot." Chester wished they would give it a rest for one Christmas.


	25. Boxing Day Blues

It was December 26th when Blanche and Harold Hawksworth mother of Katherine Hawksworth Stabler and grandparents to Kathleen, Maureen and the twins Richard and Elizabeth arrived at their now divorced daughter's home in New York City. The older couple lived in Miami Florida and loved the warm climate. So having to fly up to New York in the middle of winter was not something that either of them really enjoyed but their distaste of the bitter cold was off-set by seeing their beloved only daughter and grandchildren. Inwardly Blanche was gloating to herself. She'd predicted that Elliot Stabler was not marriage material all those years ago.. Eighteen years later he'd proved her right. Blanche Hawksworth was never what anyone would consider a "striking beauty". She had always been called "handsome" and she towered over her husband by a good two inches when she stood at her full height of six feet. Where she was outspoken and expressed her opinions, her husband Harold by contrast was reserved and quiet. He rarely if ever said anything against his wife, even when she was completely in the wrong with her personal beliefs.

"I knew the man was trouble from the moment I set eyes on him." Blanche stated while she stirred the cup of coffee her daughter had set down in front of her. She had already made her apologies for not being able to fly in before Christmas Day. "Your father and I were going to be here for Christmas Eve, but after getting your warning that slime ball of an ex-husband of yours was here that night, we choose to depart from Florida early this morning." Blanche sipped at her coffee and then added another teaspoon of sugar to it and stirred. "I fully expect to you to drop Stabler as your surname and return to using Hawksworth. It's just a shame that we can change the children's names to, to spare them the embarrassment of sharing a last name with a sodomite. I have to admit I gave that boy the benefit of the doubt when you told me he was brought up as a Roman Catholic... It would seem that he'd rather be a sinner then a God-fearing upstanding family man!"

"Mother please just for Christmas don't start on Elliot the children are still getting use to his being gone to begin with. If you start in on him I don't know how they will react." Kathy sighed...

"Well what better time to discuss religion then around the holidays. After all we are celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ, the only son of the Lord God." She shook her head. "I don't think that when Christ died on that cross and said that he took all of mankind's sins with him did he believe his death also cleaned away the act of homosexual sex..." Blanche was unwavering with her thoughts on this matter. She used a finger to tap on the counter top, her voice going shrill. "It's disgusting" Blanche took a breath. "I want your word that you're in the process of removing that man's name from being linked your own?"

Kathy threw her wine into the fire and stood up then. "Not today mother Christmas is the one day of peace and if you cannot respect that you can leave this house and spend Christmas at your hotel!" Kathy said tired of everyone telling her what she should or should not do.

"I agree with my mother Grandma, Do not talk about my father as if he's a plague on this world." Kathleen said coldly from the door way her arms crossed over her chest her siblings not with her.

James and Maureen had taken the twins out of the house to go sledding at the nearby golf and country club that was a few blocks away from the house. So Blanche felt free to speak her mind as it was just the "four" adults in the house. "Your father.. My dear sweet child will burn in Hell for all eternity for what he's done. From what know of him.. I am sure that this current bed mate of his is not the first.. Nor will he be the last either."

Harold had kept quiet up to this point but now he finally stood up from where he was sitting in the living room and stepped into the kitchen. "This is not the time or the place to be having this discussion."

"Shut up! Don't talk about my father that way!" Kathleen yelled, she hated her father enough without her grandmother's words sticking in her head as well she was doing everything she could just to act as if she's forgiven him.

"Clearly the child is irrational." Blanche said with a sniff as she turned her back and sat back down at the island in the kitchen to continue sipping at her coffee. "I had thought that by the age of almost seventeen she would be old enough to understand the ramifications of this situation, clearly I was mistaken." Blanche was already starting to wonder if it was the right year to give her granddaughter her string of pearls. It had been a family tradition with the Hawksworth's to give the necklace to one's first born granddaughter on or around their seventeenth year.

Harold shook his head and motioned with his hand for his granddaughter to follow him out to the sun room. Once the sliding door was closed he looked at the young woman that reminded him so much of his own daughter when she was young and innocent. "You have to understand that your Grandmother was raised with certain values Kathleen."

"I don't care Grandpa, its Christmas this is the time to show good will not teach hate." Kathleen was crying wishing her grandmother would show she had a heart.

Your grandmother has always been one to gloat when she's proven right." Harold said as he moved to hug Kathleen. "I knew she wouldn't be able to leave this mess alone without playing with it until the room was filled up its stench." He helped his granddaughter to sit down on one of the wicker benches. "I want to tell you something..." Over the next twenty minutes Harold told Kathleen about the woman he'd married and about how Blanche had always been the type to be very pig-headed with her opinions. "You have to understand that if it doesn't fit within her view of what is normal... Well then she can't accept it. Unfortunately your father lived up to her expectations in this regard. She always thought there was something queer about him."

"It's the holidays Grandpa, if she loves us so much why can't she just leave things alone. All she's going to do is make this Christmas miserable for Maureen and the twins." Kathleen sobbed.

"Your being just a tad over dramatic don't you think?" Harold said trying to comfort his granddaughter. "Your Grandmother is many things but she's not completely heartless." He gave Kathleen's shoulder a squeeze. "She hasn't once spoken about your father in front of your younger brother and sisters. She knows better than to do that. She just expected that you'd understand better at your age. I am sorry that she hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "I have told you many times you have to take what your Grandma says with a grain of salt. Don't let her ruffle your feathers."

She couldn't tell her grandfather that sometimes she hated her grandmother, but she loved her too. "I just wish she'd leave it alone for Christmas..." Kathleen said sadly.

"Have you ever watched a cat playing with a mouse that it's caught?" Harold asked. When he saw the look of confusion on his granddaughters face he continued. "The cat doesn't kill the mouse right away. It likes to savor the feeling of power it holds over a smaller and weaker victim... Your grandmother feels that way about your father. In her eyes he's no longer a man... He's just a thing for her play with. Eventually she will tire of him and what he's done and will simply eliminate him from her mind. Until then we will have to deal with her jabs and vicious comments."

"Why do we have to deal with it? Who gave her the right to be cruel and without any conscious thought as to who she hurts? What right does anyone have to say whatever they want regardless of anyone's feelings? I hate my father and I'm doing everything I can to fake that I don't because of the pain I see in his eyes. I love him because he is my father. I hate what he's become, what he's done and there is nothing I can do to change it being a vicious bitch isn't going to change what's happened all it's going to do is cause my mother pain because she already thinks she wasn't woman enough to keep him interested in her." Kathleen was actually defending both of her parents to be honest.

"Well that was a mouthful." The elderly man said suddenly taken aback by Kathleen's well worded defense of both her parents. "Let me suggest another way for you to deal with your Grandmother... Simply walk away. Don't give her the satisfaction of letting her see that she'd getting under your skin." He smiled almost impishly. "How do you think I managed to remain married for all these years? Your grandmother might not show it, but she does have a heart of gold in her chest. I am just one of the few that has seen it."

Kathleen looked into his eyes. She could do that. She gave a nod, yes she could simply walk away from her grandmother when she started getting hurtful with her actions...

"Good... That's my girl." He stood up and then took a few steps towards the sliding door and stopped when he saw his daughter and wife clearly locked in what looked like a heated argument inside the house. "This is going to be ugly." His shoulders slumped and for the first time he actually looked all of his sixty-five years of age. Taking a deep breath he forced the steel to return to his spine and then opened the door. "Go on up to your room. Stay out of the line of fire."

Once Kathleen was out of sight Harold took a deep breath and then said in a loud voice. "_THAT'S ENOUGH!_"

Kathy had always fell silent when her father used that tone of voice, it was the only thing that could reduce her to feeling like she was ten-years-old. She felt a blush of indignation coloring her cheeks, suddenly ashamed and feeling embarrassed for both herself and her mother.

Harold pointed to the dining room table. "I want you there." He said to his wife pointing to one of the chairs. He then pointed to a chair on the opposite side of the table. "Park you're behind right there Kathrine." He didn't move to sit in the chair at the end of the table until both his wife and daughter were seated. "After talking with my granddaughter. I have come to the realization that you two are just as stubborn as the other." When his daughter started to protest he narrowed his eyes. "Kathrine Elizabeth, you may speak when I have said my piece." He brought his open palm down on the table hard making a loud cracking noise. "This entire situation stops here!"

Blanche let out a sniff and immediately started to speak before her daughter could. "She's your daughter... Perhaps if you'd been stricter with her when she was younger then we wouldn't be in this predicament now..." Her voice trailed off when her husband glared at her.

"If you weren't so uncaring we wouldn't' be in this situation. You have to gloat and say what comes to mind no matter that it hurts anyone. She just lost her father you can't for once think about how what you say affect anyone can you?" Kathy shook her head.

He really did love the two women he was sitting with at the moment but at the same time... "There are days when I just want to knock your heads together and drive the good sense that I know is there out of the box you insist on keeping it locked up in out." Harold let out snort of laughter. "So our ex son-in-law is gay. At this moment I'd rather be spending time with Elliot then with the two of you." He pointed at his daughter. "You have no idea how much you're crying out for a good hard spanking." He then looked at his wife. "Blanche I have had it up to my eyeballs with your snide comments about the man our daughter married. I don't want to hear another word about it! Is that _clear_?"

Kathy crossed her arms; lowering her eyes hating that she'd upset her father so.

Blanche didn't look at her husband either, however a very faint blush had come to her cheeks. She knew better then to try to talk to him when he was this upset. However both women startled in their chairs when Harold brought his hand down on the table again. "I said CLEAR?" His patience had come to an end. "Don't make me repeat it a third time."

"It's clear." Blanche finally said, her tone defeated.

"What about you little girl?" The father asked of his daughter.

"Clear father." Kathy said softly looking into her father's eyes with gratitude, she was happy that her father had put his foot down and stopped her mother hatefulness.

"Good..." He finally smiled. "You're a pair of dumbasses... The both of you..." His tone was considerably lighter now that he'd finally settled the score between his wife and daughter. He did however reach to take one of their hands in each of his own and squeezed them. "I love you both very much but I swear you will be the death of me."

That scared Kathy slightly she wasn't ready to lose her father.

"Normally I'd have you stand in the corner for a time out at this point but instead... I will gladly take a glass of wine in the living room." Harold said to his daughter as stood up and started out of the room. He did however bend down to give her cheek a very light peck. He looked at his wife. "I think it's time that we got the gifts out and ready for the grand kids once they come home from their trip to the park."

Blanche nodded and stood up to follow her husband. She looked back at her daughter and held up her finger and thumb an inch or so apart and mouthed the words_ a small one_ regarding the requested glass of wine.


End file.
